Destiny
by shiroki
Summary: AU.In a different world and a different way they met... how about their destiny?. KonoSetsu. The epilogue is up now! thanks for reading n.n
1. Memories

**Me: hello everyone! I'm back n.n ... with a new KonoSetsu!!!**

**Konoka: it's been a while**

**Asuna: no, it wasn't... **

**Me: yes it was**

**Asuna: no it wasn't**

**Setsuna: oh just begin with the story u.u**

**Me: hai hai... **

* * *

**Chapter 01: Memories**

Mahora kingdom, capital of the great Magic world, a place for intrepid adventurers but at the same time a good place to relax. It may sound illogical but all this is possible due to its leader, Konoe Eishun.

For generations the Konoe family was the monarch family of Mahora kingdom; everybody likes them, they were good leaders who always watch over the people of their city and their necessities.

The current king, Konoe Eishun, isn't the exception; in fact, since he ascended to the throne he opened a school for swordsmen; he called it: The Shinmeiryuu school, its purpose: prepare and educate skilled warriors that would take care of any problem around the city.

Most of these warriors are orphans who were taken in by him when they were kids; this is the case of Sakurazaki Setsuna.

One day when Eishun was returning from signing an alliance with another kingdom, she suddenly appeared asking for something to eat; feeling sad for her, Eishun dismounted from his horse in order to give her some food and as soon as he let his guard down, setsuna took the chance to steal a bag of money that he was carrying. The guards tried to stop her but she dodged all their attacks, until… out of the blue, Eishun appeared behind Setsuna and stopped her.

"Let me go!" she said

"Stealing is not good, young lady." Eishun said and took the bag she had stolen before "But, you were amazing dodging my guards"

"hm…" setsuna looked away

"Do you want to become stronger?" Eishun asked and let her go, this time Setsuna was beginning to be interested on this stranger

"Stronger?... can you… can you make me stronger?" she asked

Eishun smiled and nodded "only if you want to" he said

Since that day, Setsuna had been learning all the secrets of Shinmeryuu from Eishun himself.

Now at the age of 18, Setsuna has become the captain of one squad, she was the most skilled warrior and everybody respects her, some people also said that she may surpass Eishun.

* * *

_Slash_

A young raven haired woman landed after cutting and killing a demon "hm… to slow" she said and suddenly another demon appeared behind her but she didn't make a move and…

"hya!" another woman appeared and hit the demon who escaped later "that was the last one" she told Setsuna

"Indeed" Setsuna said

The other woman was Kagurazaka Asuna; she, just like Setsuna, is an orphan who was taken in by Eishun. She's the opposite of Setsuna; friendly, easygoing, optimistic (sometimes too much) and specializes in unarmed combat though she's really good with swords (but not as good as Setsuna)

"Let's go back now, Asuna-san" Setsuna said "we need to find the rest of the team"

"hai, taichou!" Asuna replied, just when they were about to search for them, they appeared panting and sweating

"As expected from Sakurazaki-taichou!" one of them said

"Hey don't forget Kagurazaka-fukutaichou" another one added

"Is anyone hurt?" Setsuna asked but no one was hurt "ok then, let's go now"

Later that same day, a young lady was getting ready for her lessons, magic lessons. Konoe Konoka was her name; she was the only daughter of Esihun and the only heir to the throne. She's a very cheerful and caring person; she's very well-known around Mahora and… others kingdoms too.

People expect her to be even greater than her father, but since she's a woman she requires marrying a prince first. That's why her grandfather, Konoe Konoemon, always arranges meetings –or omiais- with some princes; but Konoka always rejects them all, it's not because that she doesn't like them but… she just wants to meet her special person by herself.

"Done" she said after combing her long brown hair

"Konoka?" Eishun called from outside "are you ready?"

"hai!" she said and opened the door smiling "good morning, daddy"

"Good morning darling" he smiled too "let's go, your grandfather is waiting"

Every morning she had these lessons with Konoemon, she's considered one of the most powerful mages around the magic world and that's why she keeps training all days, she likes magic too but sometimes she finds it a little boring… especially when she has to study a long spell in Latin.

She sighed, after 5 hours of non-stop training she was tired. Everytime she wants to relax she goes to her personal –and huge- garden, right now she's there, sat on a bench under a tree… remembering a certain someone she had met when they were kids, they ended up being close friends but one day… she just disappeared, leaving Konoka alone, again; but Konoka still remembers her…

_Flashback:_

_It was another normal day for the little princess, her father was out of the kingdom doing… king stuff, her grandfather was busy with the magic school; she was the only one –apart from the maids and guards– in the castle, what can a little kid do in such a big place?_

_"I'll go see my friends!" she said to herself, her friends were no humans at all; they were the flowers and trees she had planted on the garden. She was a very lonely girl, even when she doesn't show it very much because she's always smiling._

_She spent some time in the garden but then she got bored again, she sighed "I wish I had a real friend…" she thought, and then an idea came to her mind "I've never been outside… daddy says it's dangerous but… since he's not her he won't know I left…" she thought and decided to have a look at the outside world._

_She sneaked away through a hole in one of the walls that was behind some bushes, that way she didn't have to deal with the guards._

_"woah…" she was amazed of everything, so many people, so many stores, so many kids… everyone going this and that way, they looked very busy. Konoka decided to go around and see as much as she could, after some hours she decided to go back because her grandfather might have returned but… she couldn't remember how to get to the castle. She had gone too far away, she could see it but she didn't know which way she should go._

_"Oh no, if gramps is already there and doesn't find me, I'll be in troubles" she told herself "I guess I'll ask someone" she looked around to find a nice person but no one was there, just a man who didn't look too friendly… but she had no choice._

_"Excuse me, sir" she called him_

_"Huh? What do you want, brat?" the man asked rudely_

_"uumm can you tell me how can I get to the palace… I'm lost" Konoka said_

_"The palace? And what business do you have in there?" the man asked beginning to be interested in her_

_"I'm the princess, sir" Konoka answered innocently "can you take me there?"_

_"The princess!?" the man took a moment to recall how does the princess looked like… and bingo! "haha! Yeah of course I'll take you there" he said "this way" Konoka followed him, it didn't take too long for Konoka to realize that they were getting farther and farther away from her destination._

_"uum aren't we going the wrong way?" Konoka asked, she was a little nervous now._

_The man laughed "haha yes, we are…and you know why?" he asked and Konoka shook her head nervously "because I'm gonna kidnap you and ask for a tremendous reward!!!" he said and tried to capture Konoka but she jumped backwards and tried to run away but she trip "now… be a good girl an-ow!" the man turned, someone had thrown a stone at him "who's there!?" he yelled_

_"Hey you!" a voice came from behind him; he turned but was suddenly kicked in the face and thrown hitting a tree._

_"w-who…" he was surprised when he saw that the responsible of this was a little girl "no way!" he stood and run to attack her but she was faster than him, she took out her wooden sword and…_

_"shinmeiryuu ougi: Zanganken!" she attacked and him flying through the sky "and don't come back!"_

_Konoka was still laying on the ground, speechless from everything that had happened, she was lost in thoughts when suddenly a voice reached to her._

_"Hey, are you hurt or something?" the girl asked_

_"Ah n-no" Konoka replied_

_"Then stand up," the other girl said "it's dangerous here, so go home" she was about to leave_

_"Ah w-wait!" Konoka stood and stopped her "uumm could you… do you know how to get to the castle?"_

_"The castle?" the girls thought and wondered why would a kid wants to go there, but it was none of her business "yes I know"_

_"Can you…"_

_"Ok let's go" the girl said and started walking_

_"By the way, my name is Konoka," the princess said "what's yours?"_

_"Setsuna" she answered and Konoka smiled_

_Setsuna took some shortcuts and they were immediately near the castle, but then she stopped "do you want to avoid the guards?" she asked_

_"Yes please"_

_"Ok, this way"_

_They ended up using the hole that Konoka used before to escape._

_"Thanks for taking me here," Konoka said smiling "and for saving me"_

_"whatever…" Setsuna looked away "I guess I have to go now" she turned to leave_

_"no! please…" Konoka grabbed Setsuna's hand to stop her "stay a little longer… I want to knw more about you"_

_"what do I gain from it?" Setsuna asked_

_"mmm I'll let you know about me" Konoka smiled and giggled "we can be friends"_

_"friends? I don't need friends" Setsuna said coldly and Konoka release setsuna's hand, she looked sad and Setsuna felt guilty about it "b-but I can try… if you want"_

_Konoka's smiled returned to her face and she nodded "come this way! I have a secret place" she took setsuna to a hidden place in the garden; there was a lot of trees, one of them had a tree house on it. They used a ladder to get there; the house was so big that a party could take place in it._

_"I'll tell you about me first, ok?" Konoka asked and Setsuna nodded "I'm 5 years old but I'll be 6 in March… I'd like to learn magic but gramps says it's too early for me to learn… I like big places like this house and the garden… I think that's all…" Konoka said_

_"You forgot some things" Setsuna told her in a no so interested way "you like getting into troubles and talk a lot"_

_Konoka giggled "more less" she said and Setsuna looked away "now tell me about you"_

_Setsuna raised a brow and then sighed "I'm 6 years old; I want to become stronger that's why I train everyday… I don't like to talk… that's all"_

_"Become stronger?" Konoka asked "why is that?"_

_"Personal reasons" Setsuna said coldly_

_"ojousama!"_

_"Konoka-ojousama, where are you?"_

_Some voices could be heard, the guards and maids had realized that Konoka wasn't in her room and they were looking for her. Setsuna heard them and started to think "ojousama? Why…? Oh hold on!" she realized something_

_"hey what's your last name?" Setsuna asked Konoka_

_"uummm… Konoe" Konoka answered_

_"t-then… y-you are the prin-!" Setsuna was about to shout it to the entire kingdom when suddenly Konoka jumped and stopped her by covering her mouth_

_"sshh! They will hear you" Konoka whispered_

_"b-but I'll be in problems if they find me with you" Setsuna explained "I shouldn't be here, I must leave"_

_She was ready to go, but then Konoka grabbed her hand "please… don't go…" her voice changed from a cheerful one to a gloomy one "I'm very lonely here, daddy is always traveling and gramps is busy with his school… I'm always alone"_

_Setsuna felt pity for her, but there wasn't anything she could do even when she wanted to._

_After some second of silent Konoka stood and let go of Setsuna's hand "sorry," she said "I was too selfish.. I won't hold you anymore… I'm glad that you were my first friend, I'll always remember you" she smiled and Setsuna widen her eyes a little._

_"I'll come back" setsuna said without looking at her_

_"Uh?"_

_"I'll be back tomorrow… so be sure to be here"_

_"R-really?" Konoka couldn't believe it, when setsuna nodded Konoka was so happy that she jumped and hugged her new friend_

_Konoka was too excited about next day that she woke up early, 7 am, something weird for her. She went to the tree house at 8 expecting to see Setsuna already there… but… no one was there; the first thing she thought was "she may be late" but then she started to think that Setsuna wouldn't come, that all this was a lie, so she got a little depressed._

_"oi oi! It's unusual for you to be sad" a voice said from behind, Konoka turned around and saw setsuna sat on the window frame._

_"you came!" Konoka smiled again_

_"of course I did, I told I would…" Setsuna looked away_

_Since that day, Setsuna always visited Konoka with no fail. Sometimes they played together, sometimes they just talked (actually it was Konoka the one talking). They started to be closer by each day that passed._

_Konoka was really happy to have Setsuna by her side, she was so caring and protective with Konoka; there was one time when they were playing outside the tree house whe suddenly Konoka trip and hurt her knee. Setsuna hurried and help her, she torn the sleeve of her training shirt and bandage it, Konoka told her that it didn't hurt too much but either way Setsuna carried her to her room and stayed there until her grandfather came; of course she left before he entered._

_Two years… only two years of immense happiness. One day when Konoka arrived to their secret place, she didn't find Setsuna there-which was weird, she's usually on time- so she decided to wait… 10 minutes… 15…half an hour … an hour… she was worried, maybe something happened to her._

_"no, impossible… she's very strong" Konoka thought "but then… why?"_

_End of Flashback_

That was a question she kept asking herself for 12 long years, until now she hasn't found an answer. Sometimes she blames herself of Setsuna's sudden disappearance; but then, she always remembered how they laughed and spent good time together … that was all true and she knew Setsuna enjoyed it as much as Konoka did.

"why?" Konoka asked herself "I'm not sure, I don't know… but…" she paused and looked up to the tree house they used to play in "I keep waiting for you, set-chan"

* * *

**Asuna: the last part was kinda depressing**

**Me: I know**

**Setsuna: shiroki! you made ojousama look like a sad girl!**

**Me: so..???**

**Setsuna: you damned...!!!**

**Konoka: set-chan it's ok Un.n**

**Me: well, while Konoe-san distracts Sakurazaki I should escape... but before, I hope you liked this chapter... I'm still working on the others but there is an small preview...**

_Preview:_

_"I want you two to join Ala Alba" Eishun said_

_"the special team under your charge!!?" Asuna asked and he nodded "I will! ... taichou?" Setsuna looked away_

_"..."_

don't forget reviews n.n


	2. Ala Alba

**Me: Konnichiwa! I think it's too early to upload... but I'll do it anyway XD**

**Asuna: -o-**

**Me: don't you have anything to say?**

**Asuna: not really... **

**Konoka: I do!... when am I be able too see my set-chan?**

**Me: hehe, don't worry about that Konoe-san! ... you'll see...ah! before reading... just something I'm still thinking about: if the girls are 18 then Negi would be ... 15, I guess... **

* * *

**Chapter 02: Ala Alba**

Near the royal palace, a big but hidden building could be found: The Shinmeiryuu School. For years these warriors were sent as a special team; sometimes for spying, sometimes escorting the king or his relative (or very important people), some other times for very difficult missions.

Each squad is leaded by its captain and lieutenant, to reach these positions it takes several years of training and that's why they are considered the most skilled warriors and strategist ever. But there is a warrior that could make it at the age of 15, her name was known and respected by others, she is Sakurazaki Setsuna.

A girl trained by the king, some people think that this was the reason why she was so skilled, sometimes she herself thinks that; but Eishun know that it was wrong, he knows that all this was because of Setsuna's own abilities.

Setsuna entered to her room and placed her sword, Yuunagi, next to her bed. She was tired, she didn't get any sleep last night because of a mission and when she thought it was over the king called for her and her squad to chase some demons that morning.

_Knock knock_

Setsuna cursed the person behind the door; she wanted to rest at least 5 minutes!

"Who's there?" she asked

"Hey taichou!" Asuna entered

"Don't call me that Asuna-san" Setsuna told her while getting up from bed, she didn't like to be called 'taichou' by anyone "so, what is it?"

"Ah yeah, the king is calling us"

"Again!?" Setsuna said and sighed "ok, go tell the others"

"uumm taichou, just the two of us" Asuna said "I don't know the details but it must be something big"

"Well let's go" Setsuna said and they walked out of the room

"Woah! This place is so big!" Asuna was amazed while passing through the huge garden; it was her first time in the castle "Have you been here before, Setsuna-san?"

"No" Setsuna answered "Oh finally" she said when they reach the immense front door , one of the guards took them to the king.

"It's been a while" Eishun said nicely and stood up from his throne

"Your highness, it's an honor to meet you again" Setsuna said politely and they both knelt before him

"So, how are you two?" Eishun started "I guess you are tired after all those missions… Sorry about that"

"Of course not, sir" Setsuna replied but of course she was tired "we're glad to help you in any way"

"It's good to hear that" Eishun smiled "well, I called you because I think it's time for a change" he waited for a question but the girls remained in silence "you two have been doing an excellent job for these past 12 years… until now you've completed 1000 missions or maybe more" more silence "have you heard of Ala Alba?" he asked.

"The special team that has different kinds of warriors who are the best of all and are under your charge?" Asuna asked

"exactly," Eishun said "I want you two to be part of them… what do you say?"

"Of course we will!" Asuna exclaimed excited and Setsuna hgave her the 'behave-yourself' look "I mean; yes, your majesty"

"I'm glad" Eishun said and chuckled "what about you, Setsuna-kun?"

She looked away "I'll think about it, sir… I'm not really sure"

"c'mon Setsuna-san! It'd be cool! I heard they even live in the castle!"

"Asuna-san! Behave!" Setsuna commanded

Eishun chuckled at the scene "don't worry, Setsuna-kun" he said "you can take your time to think… in the time being, you can stay here if you want to"

"thank you, sir" she bowed and they left.

* * *

"Setsuna-san! What's wrong with you?" Asuna asked as she followed Setsuna, they were already in the huge garden "hey wait! You are not leaving, are you?"

"no, I'm not" Setsuna said and stop walking

"tch, why didn't you just accept before?" Asuna asked and Setsuna sighed

"I'm not sure either…" she said looking away "I just… I don't think I'm ready for Ala Alba"

* * *

Not so far away from them, Konoka was returning to the castle –still thinking about the past- when suddenly saw the two warriors, but she stared at the raven-haired _"no…way… i-it can't be…"_ she thought _"or maybe…"_ she was so happy to see her dear friend again that she didn't realized that she was going right straight to where they were.

* * *

"not ready!?" Asuna exclaimed "the king have just recognized your power!"

"I know but-" Setsuna stopped and Asuna looked at her confused "someone's coming"

"uh?.. ah! There is a girl coming this way" Asuna said making Setsuna turned to see this girl "mmm do you know her?"

"… never seen her before" Setsuna said but she kept looking at her.

"mmm" Asuna smirked "someone's interested on her, eh?... hey, you!"

"wha-! A-Asuna-san!" Setsuna tried to stop her but it was too late, Konoka was already there.

"hi! Are you two students of Shinmeiryuu?" Konoka asked

"hai! I'm Kagurazaka Asuna and she's…" Asuna looked at Setsuna.

"Sakurazaki Setsuna" she said looking away.

_"setsuna! Set-chan!!_" Konoka said to herself happily _"but she doesn't seem to remember me"_ she thought _"he__he, I'll make her remember then"_

"so, what's your name?" Asuna asked Konoka

"oh, I'm Konoka, Konoe Konoka" she answered and looked at Setsuna for any reaction

"Konoe..?" Setsuna said thinking for a while and then she realized something "the princess!!??"

"aahh yup" Konoka smiled

Setsuna knelt in front of her "my deepest apologizes for not recognized you, princess" she said and then saw that Asuna was still standing so she hit one of her legs

"ow!" Asuna knelt "ah h-hai! Same here"

Konoka giggled "please stand, it's ok" Konoka said and they stood "so, what brings you here?"

"the king called us" Setsuna said

"yeah! And he offered us to be part of Ala Alba" Asuna added

"that's great!" Konoka exclaimed "you two must be really strong and intelligent"

"see?" Asuna told Setsuna who looked away "she doesn't want to join" Asuna then turned to Konoka

"why is that?" Konoka asked worriedly

"she thinks she's not ready for this"

"I can talk by myself, Asuna-san" Setsuna said and Asuna laughed, Konoka did it too

"I have an idea!" Konoka said "why not meeting them? I can introduce them to you"

"really???" Asuna asked and Konoka nooded "yay! Let's go taichou! Can we?"

"uumm… if there's no problem for the princess…" Setsuna said and looked at Konoka who shool her head as if saying 'of-course-not' "ok, let's go then"

* * *

Konoka took them to the Ala Alba's headquarter, a building behind the castle, she knocked the door and a red-haired teenager opened.

"hi Negi-kun!" Konoka greeted him

"Konoka-san! It's been a while" he smiled "are they your friends?"

"yup" she smiled "actually, dad wants them to be part of Ala Alba… so I thought it'd be a good idea to get to know each other"

"sure it is!" Negi said "by the way, my name is Springfield Negi" he told them

"the son of the Thousand master?" Setsuna asked and he nodded "it's an honor to meet you, my name is Sakurazaki Setsuna" she said and bowed

"hehe, please don't be so formal" he said smiling

"mmm…" Asuna stared at the boy

"aahh… what's the matter?" Negi asked her

"how can a brat be part of the great Ala Alba?" Asuna asked and Setsuna hit her on the head "owie! That hurts taichou!"

"HE is the son of the Thousand master!" Setsuna said but Asuna gave her a a 'who-is-that' look "mou taku!"

Negi laughed "oh right! Konoka-san, your father and grandfather wanted to talk to you"

"really? I hope is not an omiai again" she said and sighed "well, I'll leave them to you Negi-kun"

"hai!"

"see you guys" she said smiling and went to the castle

"what is this feeling?" Setsuna asked herself as she looked at Konoka getting farther away "don't… go…"

"Setsuna-san!" Asuna shouted and Setsuna returned to reality "hehe, so you really were interested on her, eh?"

"chigau!" Setsuna said "tch, shall we go, Negi-san?" she asked and he nodded.

The place didn't look so amazing from the outside, but when Asuna and Setsuna entered they were speechless; the place looked like a second castle, the first room they saw was the meeting room (where they discuss missions and stuff)

"the dorms are in the second floor" Negi said

"oh! Visitors!" A female voice came from behind

"ah, Kaede-san!Ku-master!" Negi said "let me introduce you, they are Nagase Kaede and Ku Fei, they are in our martial arts team"

"Hi there, I'm Kagurazaka Asuna and the stiff one here," she said pointing at Setsuna (who was bowing) "is Skaurazaki Setsuna"

"oh yeah, I heard about you two" Kaede said

"yeah! 1000 missions, that's great" Ku fei added "so, will you join us?"

"right now we are trying to convince Setsuna-san to do so" Negi said

"convince, you said?" another female voice said and a green-haired girl appeared "I'll do it!"

"don't even try it, Haruna" a monotone girl's voice said and a blue-haired appeared along with a purple-haired one "I've done research on her and she's hard to convince, not even the king can do it"

"Yuecchi is right" the purple-haired girl said

"uumm who are they?" Asuna whispered to Negi

"ah! Saotomo Haruna, Miyazaki Nodoka and Ayase Yue," Negi said "they are from our research team…well, there are two missing.."

"yo! How are you?" a red-haired girl entered "oh? Newcomers!" she said looking at Setsuna and Asuna "My name is Asakura Kazumi, I'm one of the missing ones…"

"it's an honor to meet you all" Setsuna said and bowed

"hey, we are not that great so don't do that" a more serious voice came from the second floor, it was a green-haired girl wearing big circular glasses.

"she's Hasegawa Chisame, the last member of the research team" Negi said

"woah! So many people… I'm surprised," Asuna said "how can a teenager manage all of them?"

"ahm i-iie, I'm like a lieutenant" Negi said and then, suddenly, the place turned colder "our leader arrived"

"why is there so much noise here!?" a blondie chibi girl yelled "boya! Who are they?"

"master, they are the newcomers… the king must've told you about them"

"mhm," the chibi disappearing and re-appeared nearer Setsuna and Asuna "interesting… but first… we'll test them"

"no problem!" Asuna said "right, Setsuna-san?"

"I told you, I need to think about this" Setsuna said in a very serious tone

"oh c'mon!" Asuna whined "hey you chibi girl, do something! You are the leader"

_Vein pops_ "who are you calling chibi!?" the girl said

"wuah! Sorry! I haven't introduced you!" Negi apologized "she's our leader, Evangeline A.K McDowell"

"mmm weird name" Asuna said

"A.K Mcdowell? You mean Dark Evangel?" Setsuna asked

"heh I'm pretty famous, eh?" Evangeline smirked _(__"who's that?" Asuna thought)_ "back to business, we will test you, even if you still have to think whether or not joining" Eva looked at Setsuna "boya!"

"hai!"

"you fight Sakurazaki"

"e-eh? B-but I thought you-"

"I'll fight the monkey"

"monkey!?" Asuna shouted "who are you calling monkey, chibi!?"

"Don't call me chibi, monkey!" Eva replied "uh! Anyway, let's go to the resort" she said and they were suddenly transported to an even bigger place.

"what the-! Sugoi!" Asuna exclaimed

"Sakurazaki! Boya! Your turn" Eva said

"h-hai!" Negi said and Setsuna nodded

"start!"

_"Undecim spiritus lucis, coeuntes sagitent inimicum, Sagitta Magica Series Lucis!"_ Negi rapidly launched his first attack but Setsuna avoid it easily with her wuick step, she appeared behind Negi and attacked him with her sword but, fortunately, Negi block it with his stuff. Setsuna distanced herself from him

_"Shinmeiryuu ougi: Hyakuretsuoukazan" _a thousand of petals came from nowhere along with a gust

_"Flans Paries Venti Vertenis_" Negi said and a tornado surrounded him as shield; but when everything calmed, Setsuna was gone

_"Shinmeryuu ougi: Hyakka Ryōran"_ she hit Negi from behind, he received the attack directly and fell to the ground "owari da (It's over)" Setsuna pointed her sword to him

"I give up" Negi said and stood up "that was really good, Setsuna-san"

"Pathetic!" Eva hit Negi

"That hurts, Master" Negi whined

"You see? You're ready for this, Setsuna-san" Asuna told her

"hm" Setsuna looked away "he held back" she said and they all were surprised "I'm not match for him with his true strength" she said and walk away "I'm out of here, I'll let the king know my answer later" she left

"Did you really…?" Asuna asked turning to Negi who had a serious face

He nodded "yes I did but…"

"she noticed… for a ki user it's really impressive, they don't usually sense magic" Eva said "heh, but she also held back"

_"I hope she's not mad"_ Asuna thought

"our turn, monkey" Eva told Asuna

_Vein pops_ "don'.!" she said and hit Eva

"wha-!" Eva's eyes widen-also Negi's- "how could you break my magic barrier?"

"eh? What barrier?" Asuna asked

_"naruhodo… A magic repeler"_ Eva thought "whatever, you pass"

"Really!?"

* * *

Setsuna wandered around the castle's surroundings, thinking about her answer, she ended up in a hidden place of the garden; with a lot of trees, but there was one that caught her attention.

_"a tree house?"_ she said to herself and decided to go in there, it looked like a good place to think peacefully. When she entered she was surprised of how big it was _"everything here is so big…" _

She sat in a corner, after some minutes she was ready to go to the king and tell him her answer but, for some reason, she wanted to stay there; she felt comfortable and safe there _"this place looks so familiar but…"_

_A gasp_

"Who's there?" Setsuna asked and turned to the door "p-princess!" she knelt "sorry for my rudeness"

"It's okay, don't kneel" Konoka said _"she's here… maybe she remembers…"_

"uhm, I apologize if this sounds rude but," Setsuna started "what are you doing here?"

_"Okay, she doesn't" _Konoka thought "I usually come here to spent some time when I want to relax or be alone"

"w-well then I think I should leave" Setsuna said and was about to go but Konoka grabbed her hand, which made Setsuna's heart beat faster than before.

"Don't!" Konoka told her "you don't have to,… stay please" she pleaded

"uhm, if that was you wish" Setsuna replied _"damn! What's wrong with me?"_

"So, what brought you here?" Konoka asked her

"I don't know," Setsuna said "I was wandering and then I saw this tree that caught my attention…"

_"mmm maybe it was unconsciously"_ Konoka thought

"uhm, may I ask you something, princess?" Setsuna asked

Konoka pouted "don't be so formal, friends are not like that with each other" she smiled

_"Friends?"_ Setsuna asked herself _"am I… her friend?"_

Konoka giggled "so, what it is?"

"Ah hai, when did come here for the first time?" Setsuna asked "did you and your father build it?"

"hehe that's two questions" Konoka giggled and Setsuna blushed but looked away to hide it "it was already here when I discovered it… I think I was 4 or 5"

"Ah s-soka"

_Silence_

"uhm… may I ask you another question?" Setsuna asked _"weird, why am I talking too much?"_

"Sure"

"What did the king call you for?"

"ah, he told me that I should pick a guardian…" Konoka said and then sighed "it such a difficult task… only members of Ala Alba can be guardians, but they are so strong… dad wants me to be safe and that's why I should think this carefully"

"_Only members of Ala Alba?"_ Setsuna thought

"By the way, have you already decided whether or not join?" Konoka asked

Setsuna thought for a while and then smiled "Yes, I have"

* * *

"Congratulations, and welcome to Ala Alba" Negi said happily to Asuna and Setsuna

"hehe I knew you would accept, taichou!" Asuna said panting Setsuna's back

"I'm not your captain anymore, Asuna-san"

"I know I know…" Asuna said "well, let's party!!"

"Yeah!" the other members, except for Setsuna –and Evangeline too, but let's focused on Setsuna- who was still thinking about a certain princess and how did she make her change her decision.

"_tch, I just hope not getting myself in troubles"_

* * *

**Me: so...**

**Konoka: yay! I was finally able to be near set-chan! ... but she still doesn't remembers me -__-**

**Me: don't worry... I have something in mind for chapter 3**

**Asuna: oi! brat! Why am I always showed like a dumb!?**

**Me: 'cause you are...**

**Asuna: nani!? ... damn! where is Setsuna-san when needed... u.u**

**Me: she must be hiding right now**

**Asuna: hiding? from who?**

**Me: (points Konoka) ... (whispers) have you read Neo Negima!? 29??**

**Asuna: uumm nop...**

**Me: hehe well read it XD.... Anyway, thanks to Dana Kishimoto, Setsuna-kun and Raiet for the reviews n.n ... uummm... oh yeah! ... i'm afraid I won't be able to upload next week, I have exams -.- ... I guess I'll try to upload two chapters after that... oh well...**

_Next chapter's preview:_

_"Sorry to call you this early" Eishun said_

_"It's not a problem, you majesty" Setsuna told him "so, what it is?"_

_"well..."_


	3. Guardian

**Me: yo! I'm back! =D**

**Asuna: finally! ... so ... how did your exams go?**

**Me: ...(freezes)**

**Asuna: uumm... e-etto... s-so... about the story...**

**Me: ah yeah! I finished chapter 3 ! ...**

**Konoka: let's see it!!**

**Asuna: wuah! when did she-! ... oh whatever just start...**

* * *

**Chapter 03: Guardian**

The sun was starting to rise; usually, by now, the Ala Alba's members start their training… but they spent all the night celebrating the newcomers' entry; each one of them were too tired to train now, everyone except one.

Setsuna was up since 5:30 am, though it was too late for her, she was training at the resort. She thought she was alone but…

"Well well, full of energy, eh, Sakurazaki?" Eva said but Setsuna didn't even bother to turn and continued training "so tell me… why did you suddenly change your mind?"

"Betsu ni (it was nothing/ nothing really)" Setsuna said "I just wanted to test my own strength"

"oh really?" Evangeline said skeptically "you know, I heard that the princess will choose one of us to be her knight"

"oh, sou?" Setsuna pretended not to know about it, she was good at lying "I didn't know that"

Eva smirked, even when Setsuna was a good liar, she didn't believe her "now you know," she said "well, I'm going back to sleep; I'll contact you if there's a mission or something"

After Evangeline was gone and Setsuna made sure that there wasn't anyone else around, she sighed _"that was close…"_

* * *

A few hours later, the king was at his throne waiting for someone while remembering a conversation he had with his daughter last night.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey daddy," Konoka said "you look happy, what happened?"_

"_hehe very observant!" he smiled "I'm just happy that my apprentice decided to join Ala Alba, she's really hard to convince"_

"_Oh! You mean Sakurazaki Setsuna?" Konoka asked and her father nodded "that's so great!"_

"_indeed," Esihun said and then realized something "mmm… do you know each other?"_

"_a little" she lied; she had to, she couldn't just say 'of course, she my childhood friend who I met when I went out of the castle but she can't remember me' "hey daddy… could she be my guardian?"_

"_mmm… are you sure? She just entered" Eishun told her "why not Negi-kun?"_

"_mou daddy," Konoka pouted "you promised me that I'd be the one choosing this time, remember?"_

"_gomen gomen," Eishun chuckled "so, why her?"_

"_I heard she's really strong… and she looks like a good person" Konoka answered smiling _

_Eishun sighed defeated, he couldn't win against his daughter's smile, besides it was all true "ok, I'll bring her tomorrow" he said and Konoka hugged him_

"_Thanks!!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Esihun-sama," one of the guards called him "someone's is here to see you"

"Oh, let her enter" he said " Setsuna-kun, sorry to interrupt your morning"

"iie, it's not a problem" she said and bowed

"Well, the reason I called you here was that… my daughter has chosen you as her guardian" he said.

"e-eh? M-me? But I…" Setsuna tried to make up an excuse but she was too nervous and shocked to think.

"is something wrong?" Esihun asked worriedly

"ah! I-iie"

"so, do you agree?" he asked

"…" Setsuna thought for a while "yes, sir" she said solemnly "I'll protect her from any danger, even if I have to give my own life!"

"_so loyal… good choice, Konoka" _Eishun smiled "it's settled then… come on, let's go" he stood up and Setsuna followed him

"where are we going, sir?" Setsuna asked

"Oh! To see my daughter of course" he said making Setsuna got more nervous "her magic class should be over now" he said and stopped in front of a door "here it is" he was about to knock, but before his hand could reach the door, someone opened it from inside.

"oh, good morning daddy" Konoka said and then noticed the person next to him _"secchan!" _she said mentally "good morning, Setsuna-san" she said smiling to her, Setsuna bowed to hide her blush.

"Konoka, good timing" Eishun said "I was about to tell you that Setsuna-kun accepted"

"Hontou!?" Konoka looked at Eishun who nodded, she then looked at Setsuna who looked away

"Well, I have work to do" Eishun said "Setsuna-kun, I leave my daughter in your hands"

"H-hai! I won't disappoint you" she said, Eishun smiled and left _"Yoshi!_(A/N:still not sure about spelling -.-) _I have to do my best to-" _Setsuna stopped talking to herself when she felt Konoka hugging her "p-p-princess! W-what are you doing?"

"Sorry, I'm just too happy" she said "so, what do we do now?"

"Whatever you wish" Setsuna said politely

"mmm" Konoka thought "let's just take a walk around the castle" she proposed and Setsuna nodded; they went to the big garden, Konoka thought that Setsuna might remember something if they spend more time there. But it looked like it wasn't working, so she tried something else.

"Let's go to the tree house!" Konoka said suddenly and ran in its direction

"Ah! Wait ojousama! You may trip!" Setsuna told her, and… guess what happened… yes, Konoka tripped but Setsuna managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Are you ok, ojousama?" Setsuna asked worriedly while helping her to stand up

"hai, thanks" Konoka smiled "let's go" Konoka was ready to run again but Setsuna stopped her

"no running this time" she said and Konoka pouted

"you're no fun" Konoka said and Setsuna chuckled

"it's for your sake, ojousama"

"mmm ok, I won't run… with one condition," Konoka said and smiled, Setsuna remained in silence and gulped unconsciously "stop calling me 'ojousama', okay?"

"Eh? B-but then…"

"Kono-chan," Konoka said smiling "call me 'Kono-chan'"

"B-b-b-but that's too informal! I-I can't…" Setsuna replied

"Well then… let's go!" Konoka said and started to run

"wuah!m-matte!" Setsuna chased after her _"damn it! She's fast… but not fast enough"_ Setsuna said to herself and hurried… in a few second she was right behind Konoka and…

"Gotcha!" Setsuna hugged Konoka from behind; of course, it wasn't her intention but there wasn't any other way to stop her without hurting her. The princess couldn't help but blush at the sudden embrace.

"no more running," Setsuna said in a serious way while pulling away "Kono-chan" she smiled and Konoka smiled too

"it wasn't that difficult, was it?" Konoka asked cutely which made Setsuna blush and look away to hide it; unfortunately for the swordswoman, Konoka saw it and giggled "let´s go" Konoka sid and started walking.

* * *

Konoka sighed happily calling Setsuna's attention; they were already in the house "don't you like here?" Konoka asked "it's so quite and peaceful"

"Yeah, it is" Setsuna replied _"this feeling again… what the hell is it!?"_

"Can I ask you something?" Konoka asked her and Setsuna nodded "why did you entered the Shinmeiryuu school?"

"I wanted to become stronger," Setsuna answered "I still want that"

"What for?" Konoka asked

"To be able to protect the people who are important to me" Setsuna said without thinking "_uh? What did I just say?"_

"Important people… you mean… your family?" Konoka kept asking

"I don't have any," Setsuna answered "my parents died when I was 5"

"Oh sorry about it" Konoka said _"I didn't know that… she never mentioned it before"_

"It's ok," the warrior replied "I don't really remember them"

"Mmm…" Konoka thought for a while "what do you remember about you past?" she asked

"Now that I think about it," Setsuna started "I can't remember many things… only that I trained every day… and…" Setsuna doubted for a moment "uumm just that"

"Ok," Konoka said "now it's your turn" she told Setsuna who looked confused, Konoka giggled "to ask me questions"

"Oh!" Setsuna understood and thought for a moment "ah! I heard that you could be even more powerful than the Thousand master, is that true?"

"mmm, I think daddy mentioned something like that before," Konoka answered "but I'm still learning"

"soka" Setsuna said "uumm… have you ever left the palace?"

"hehe just once, when I was 5" Konoka replied "but, I was almost kidnapped by a man," she said and Setsuna surprised "fortunately someone saved me"

"Why did you left when you were only 5!?" Setsuna asked; she was obviously worried.

"_Overprotective as always, secchan" _Konoka said to herself and giggled "I was too bored here… since I didn't have any friends…"

"Huh? You didn't?" Setsuna asked and Konoka shook her head

"Dad and gramps always kept me in the castle, that way I'd be safe" Konoka explained

"Well, that's true" Setsuna said and Konoka laughed "so…eh… the one who saved you was…"

"hehe, she was a 6 years old girl" Konoka said, wishing that Setsuna remembered something

"What!?"

"hehe, that man was also shocked" Konoka said

"So, where is she now?"

Konoka sighed sadly "we lost contact 2 years later… she was a good person, very caring though she didn't want to admit it" she said "I wonder if she remembers me…"

"I'm sure she does," Setsuna said without looking at her "it's difficult to forget someone like you"

Konoka smiled "thanks"

"So, is anything else you'd like to do?" Setsuna asked

"mmm…" Konoka thought for a while "actually…"

* * *

_"baka, baka, baka…"_ Setsuna cursed herself a hundred times as she escorted Konoka through a forest, not so far from the castle "o-ojousama, are you sure this is okay?"

"Don't worry," Konoka told her "dad won't know we left the castle, and what did I told you about calling me 'ojousama'?"

"Uh, h-hai k-kono-chan" Setsuna said with a flush on her face and sighed. You may be wondering something like: 'What the hell is happening?' well… Konoka had asked Setsuna if she could take her to the Shinmeiryuu School, of course Setsuna refused because it'd be dangerous…. But in the end Setsuna accepted even when she knew that she'd regret about this later (which means now).

"There it is" Setsuna said pointing at a big and well hidden building

"woah… so this is where you trained every day?" Konoka asked

"Actually this are the dorms," Setsuna replied "our training field is the world" Konoka was now confused "I'll explain," she said and Konoka sat of a nearby rock "when we enter to the Shinmeiryuu a tutor is assigned to each one of us; he or she decides when to 'test' us" Setsuna explained and Konoka listened carefully "the test consists on a survival trip, it may take years to complete it, depending on the tutor"

"That sounds difficult," Konoka said "when did you take the test?"

"when I was 6, it took me 2 years to finish it …I guess," Setsuna answered and Konoka's eyes widen "I can't remember very well but my tutor appeared one day and she told me that I had passed…"

"sugoi, you're like a prodigy!" Konoka said and Setsuna blushed a little "what happens next?"

"after the 1st test, we train in teams" Setsuna continued "that's when I met Asuna-san"

"mmm, talking about the past, Setsuna-sempai?" a voice came from the trees, a blonde girl with big circular glasses appeared and smiled "it's been a long time, ne?" she then looked at Konoka "ara? You found a girlfriend, what a shame"

Setsuna glared at this girl and grabbed her sword "what are you doing here, Tsukiyomi?"

"mou, what's with that scary face, sempai?" she said "can't I just come and see my old school?"

"tch! You are our enemy now" Setsuna said coldly

"mmm… true" Tsukiyomi said

"Go away while you can," Setsuna told her and then smirked "you wouldn't want all the squads after you, would you?"

"hehe that'd be fun" Tsukiyomi said and her gaze returned to Konoka "mmm…"

Konoka felt uncomfortable which Setsuna noticed, so she stood in front of the princess stopping Tsukiyomi's scrutiny "what?" Setsuna asked

"Just inspecting," she said and Setsuna raised an eyebrow "I have to see how good my rival is"

"R-rival.." Setsuna repeated blushing, not only of embarrassment but also of rage "oi! She's not my girlfriend!"

"oh you're so easy to tease sempai" Tsukiyomi laughed

"tch, go away or I'll chase you myself!" Setsuna threatened her while taking her sword out

"hai hai, I wouldn't want someone like myself chasing after me" tsukiyomi said, her voice sounded darker now, Setsuna clenched her fits "I'm leaving, I'm leaving…but," she turned "it doesn't mean that 'you' will" she begin to walk away "it was nice to meet you, Ouhime-sama" she then disappeared

_"She knew!?... kuso; that was too dangerous,"_ Setsuna thought and sighed _"we could've started a fight"_

"uumm, who was her?" Konoka asked out of the blue

"Her name is Tsukiyomi, she was a Shinmeiryuu student before but," Setsuna paused "she was exiled"

"Why? What happened?"

"She was consumed by… by her inner demon" Setsuna explained and looked away

_Flashback:_

_Three 15 years old girls, Shinmeiryuu students, where hidden in the forest; they were supposed to ambush a group of soldiers from another country and capture them._

_The intruders were taken by surprise when the girls surrounded them; the soldiers knew these girls were from the Shinmeiryuu, and were afraid of them, but either way they fought._

"_Surrender now!" Asuna said while beating down the last soldier, he didn't say anything and smirked; suddenly, out of the blue, three more soldiers appeared from the threes and charged against Asuna._

"_Asuna-san!" Setsuna shouted; Asuna prepeared for their attacks but instead of receiving them, she heard the sound of swords crossing._

"_It's not like you letting your guard down, Asuna-sempai" Tsukiyomi said and the soldiers jumped to distance themselves from the girls "be careful, they are different from the others"_

_They were really strong; it took several minutes to defeat just one of them._

"_One down…" Setsuna said mentally as she panted, she then turned to Asuna who had just defeated another one "great… now…" Setsuna looked at Tsukiyomi, she noticed there was something wrong with her, her fighting style was… wilder. Some second later the soldier hit a tree and fell to the ground begging for his life._

"_enough, Tsukiyomi" Setsuna said and approached; but Tsukiyomi didn't listened to her and was about to give the soldier the final blow but Setsuna managed to grabbed her by the wrist before it happened "I said enough!"_

_End of Flashback_

"After that day, she became even more wilder… until she…" Setsuna sighed sadly "she killed one of the students while training"

"That's why she was exiled…" Konoka said and Setsuna nodded "but, it was her inner demon, wasn't it? Maybe it could be sealed"

"hai, the elders tried it but failed" Setsuna said and looked at the sky with sad eyes

"Ne, what are you thinking?" Konoka asked her, Setsuna sighed

"It's just that… I could be like her right now" Setsuna answered "Konoka-ojousama I must ask you to reconsider your choice of me being your guardian… please… I don't wanna hurt you"

"E-eh? Hurt me? What are you talking about?"

"I…I'm… I'm a hanyou" Setsuna said looking at the ground "I'm like Tsukiyomi when I lose control…maybe worse"

Konoka was in shock; she didn't know what to say "_Secchan…"_

Setsuna sighed and stood up "let's go, ojousama, it's not safe here"

"You're wrong!" Konoka said and Setsuna turned around confused "you're not like her… you are a good person, gentle and caring… there's no way you're like her, even if you're a half-demon" Konoka said and smiled "you can suppress those instincts and that's because of your feelings… you are human, secchan"

"ojousama…" Setsuna said quietly and smiled "you may be right"

"I am," Konoka giggled and stood "let's go back now"

* * *

That same day, at night, at the top of a cliff from where a forest could be seen, our main swordswoman was sat looking at the moon.

_"Why? She looks so familiar but…" _Setsuna thought and then held her head in her hands; it hurt her for some reason _"I can't remember… damn it!"_

"I knew I'd found you here" Asuna said while approaching "you only come here, where you received Yuunagi, when something is bothering you, so… what is it?"

"heh I can't hide anything from you," Setsuna said while Asuna sat down next to her friend "it's about Konoka-ojousama, I think I met her before but I can't remember…"

"mmm… what do you remember?" Asuna asked

"Almost nothing" Setsuna sighed "actually; when I try to remember, my head starts to hurt"

"Maybe a spell?" Asuna asked, they both thought about it for a while "I have an idea!"

* * *

"I think I heard about something like that" Negi said. Asuna's idea was to ask Negi to recover Setsuna's memory "I'm not sure if I could, but I'll try my best"

They went to Eva's resort "stand here, Setsuna-san" he pointed and then began to cast very long spell, a huge circle appeared under Setsuna and started to shine.

_"what the-"_ Setsuna said mentally; suddenly, all her memories appeared in front of her eyes, all at once _"this…"_ it was when she understood why she couldn't remember anything, why did Konoka look so familiar to her and why she wanted to become stronger.

A few seconds later the circle disappeared and Setsuna fell on one of her knees.

"Setsuna-san!" Asuna and Negi called "are you ok?"

"I…I can remember…everything" Setsuna said

* * *

**Me: and ...done!**

**Konoka: secchan remembers! secchan remembers!**

**Asuna: haha.. good work... **

**Me: Un.n ... hey I haven't seen sakurazaki for a while, where is she?**

**Asuna: hiding...**

**Me: mm oh! I got it... **

**Konoka: mou I wanna see secchan!! I miss her**

**Me: mmm hehe ... I have a plan for next chapter don't worry Konoe-san! **

**Asuna: oh yeah.. about next chapter... aren't you supposed to upload it now?**

**Me: eh.. but... but-- T_T ... I had exams... and I...**

**Asuna: you didn't finish it**

**Me: nup Un.n (Asuna hits me) ... ouch... well, thanks to ****raiet,****Nini62223,****setsuna-kun,****BatterieszX,****Demon Cat08,********Dana Kishimoto,********darkangel2391 ****for the reviews.. and sorry for not uploading chapter 4... I haven't finish it T.T ... I'll upload it as soon as possible Un.n... **

**_(Sorry, I deleted the preview because... well I had another idea XD... )_**


	4. Chapter 04 Part I:Stories

**Me: I'm really really really... sorry -.- ... I couldn't upload... a lot of things happened -_- ... so sorry *bows***

**Konoka: don't worry, I'm sure everyone understands**

**Asuna: but I don't! *hits me***

**Setsuna: don't be so hard on her Asuna-san**

**Me: gomeeeeen~ T_T**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 04-Part I: Stories...**

It's been a week since Setsuna recovered her memories. Her relationship with princess Konoka is fonder now, but it doesn't mean Setsuna had told her the truth. Actually, after discussing this matter with herself, she decided to keep it a secret; of course Asuna opposed to this and tried to convince her but she said she had her own reasons to hide it, at least for a while.

Today, like every normal day, Setsuna was waiting for Konoka to finish her magic lessons; usually she'd go to her 'secret place' (the place where she received Yuunagi) and stays there for a while, but today she decided to wait outside of Konoka's training room.

"tch… now I regret," Setsuna said and crossed her arms "I'm too bored" she yawned and didn't notice that Konoka had just stepped out of the room.

"Secchan kawaii!" the princess jumped and hugged Setsuna who, obviously, blushed

"O-o-ojousama!"

"hehe gomen gomen," Konoka pulled away and smiled "I just saw you yawning and… I couldn't resist hehe"

Setsuna sighed "Well, what shall we do today, ojousama?" asked Setsuna

"mmm… not sure…" Konoka said and thought for a while, she wanted to go somewhere Setsuna hadn't been before… but where? "I got it!" the princess exclaimed "let's go to my room!"

"_Kono-chan's room…"_ Setsuna said mentally and nodded

"_It's been a long time and this placed hasn't changed"_ Setsuna told herself as she entered Konoka's room "_her bed is at the corner… the bureau is there… and, heh! I knew she'd keep these"_ Setsuna inspected the room carefully (A/N: when she says 'these', she's referring to Konoka's dolls)

"You like them?" Konoka asked Setsuna, she noticed that her friend was staring at her dolls

"You're kinda childish" Setsuna said looking away "_oh damn! I did it again!... I have to control myself"_ she scolded herself; it's just that from time to time she returns to 'her old self', which is rebellious and doesn't care about hers or anybody else's status.

She had to keep acting like a respectful –sometimes too much- person, like she was doing before recovering her memories, that way Konoka wouldn't suspect anything.

"Mou secchan!" Konoka pouted "that weird attitude of yours is so annoying… but," she smiled slyly and Setsuna blushed "I can fix that"

"e-eh? O-ojousma?" Setsuna stepped back until her legs hit the edge of the bed _"gah! Trapped!"_

"Don't be afraid secchan" Konoka approached to her, getting nearer and nearer, Konoka pushed Setsuna to the bed and slowly leaned in to… tickled her! (A/N: XD hehe, who thought I would write hentai XD?)

"haha…ojou-haha" Setsuna couldn't stop laughing until Konoka had enough and stopped tickling Setsuna who was panting now "that… was mean… ojousama"

"Sometimes you're mean too" Konoka protested smiling

"Ok ok, I got it" Setsuna told her, she then yawned (again) and stretched her arms "_It's been a really_ _long_ _time since the last time I laugh like this_" she thought and sighed

"Are you tired, secchan?" asked Konoka

"A little," Setsuna answered "I stayed up almost all night training"

"mmm then… let's take a nap" Konoka said and cuddle in Setsuna's chest, she blushed and tried to protest but she knew it'd be pointless. The swordsman put one arm around Konoka's waist and with the other the back of her head, holding Konoka closer to her.

(A/N: this part could be kinda confusing... so I added the names)

_"I wish you remember me, secchan" _Konoka thought, she was half-asleep when Setsuna embraced her

_"I wish I could tell you, Kono-chan"_ Setsuna thought as if answereing to her

_"You are still the same,"_ Konoka said mentally _"remembered when we used to play all day until we were exhausted?"_

_"hehe I remember that I always had to carry you and put you to bed" (Setsuna)_

_"I wouldn't let you go, I always asked you to stay with me… and you always did, though you'd say 'you're way too spoiled' and then sigh" (Konoka)_

_"But the truth is that I didn't want to leave either, never, not back then and not now…" (Setsuna)_

Setsuna opened her eyes to see the angelic sight of Konoka's sleeping face right next to hers "Kono-chan…" she whispered and sighed

"mmm secchan?" Konoka mumbled and slowly started to opened her eyes

"sshh it's nothing," Setsuna whispered as she held her closer "go back to sleep"

"Ok" Konoka returned to her sleep as Setsuna caressed the princess hair

_"secchan… you used to do this when I had a nightmare, remember?_" Konoka said in thoughts

"I did the same thing when you were afraid at night, ne Kono-chan?" Setsuna said this aloud, thinking that Konoka was sleeping

_"S-secchan? Do you-?" _Konoka started thinking "do you remember me?" she asked as she opened her eyes and face the samurai girl.

_"Oh no!" _Setsuna cursed herself in her mind "r-remember? I…I was talking in my sleep"

"No you weren't" said Konoka "I heard you, you said: 'I did the same thing when you were afraid at night'"

Setsuna sighed; she was defeated "gomen, Kono-chan… I do remember"

Konoka smiled and hugged Setsuna, but when she pulled back her bright smiled turned into a frown "why didn't you tell me?"

"I…" Setsuna sat and explained everything to her, that she couldn't remember anything until Negi took away the magic seal from her "I'm sorry I didn't say anything" Setsuna looked away

"It's okay secchan" Konoka took Setsuna's chin and make her turn to face the princess "I'm just glad that you remember"

Setsuna smiled "I told you, it's difficult to forget someone like you"

"hehe," Konoka giggled "but hey, why would someone erase all your memories?"

"Someone..." Setsuna said, she wasn't sure if it was okay to tell her "are you sure you wanna hear all this?"

Konoka nodded "everything, starting by the day you stopped coming"

"Ok," Setsuna said "that day while I was coming, my tutor appeared and told me that I'd already passed and… she also said:'There's no point to go see that girl anymore, you won't be allowed' … I guess she really followed me" said Setsuna

"Then… is she the one who erased your memories?" asked Konoka

"No, she was a good person and kept it a secret" the swordsman answered and then continue with her story "I tried to sneaked from trainings but…Toko-sensei'd always find me and made me train harder"

"At least you tried" Konoka said smiling

"hehe yeah…" Setsuna smiled weakly "then, a few months later…"

_Flashback (Asuna: again? ... Me: deal with it ¬¬)_

_A small Setsuna walked through a long corridor; she was heading to her tutor's- Kuzunoha Toko- office in order to report that her mission was completed successfully._

_Setsuna, at the age of 9, had earned quite a good reputation.. some teachers were impressed, some students-younger than her- admired her, her 'sempais'… well, most of them respected her but there were also a few of them that couldn't stand her._

_Setsuna yawned, she was tired after killing all those demons _"mmm I wonder what's Kono-chan doing?" _she was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't noticed a group of older students coming from the other side and…_

"_Ouch!" the one who looked like the leader said_

"_aniki! Are you okay?" the one next to him asked "hey you brat! Apologize now!"_

"Oh great…"_ Setsuna said to herself_

"_mmm well well… this is the genius… uh, Setsuna-kun, right?" said the leader_

"_gomen nasai" Setsuna apologized lowing her head a little, then one of her sempais grabbed her head and make her bow 'properly' _

"_That's how you must apologize, brat!" he said_

"_tch" Setsuna stood and was ready to leave, but the leader put his hand on her shoulder to stopped her "what?" he didn't say anything and threw her, fortunately she was able to land in her foot_

"_Let's see if you are as good as everyone says, na?" he said_

"_I don't want troubles" she said_

"_haha! She's a coward!"_

"_yeah!"_

"_go and hide with your mommy," one of them said "oh wait, you don't have one" they all laughed; they had just crossed the line, Setsuna unsheathed her sword Yuunagi._

"_finally!" said the leader, they all went outside -to the forest- so that the teachers wouldn't see them "let's begin!"_

_

* * *

_

"_Setsuna is late" Toko, Setsuna's tutor, thought as she looked at her watch, suddenly someone knocked on her door and opened it desperately _

"_Sensei! Help us!" one of the students from before entered, he was trembling and covered in blood "S-setsuna... s-she…"_

_

* * *

_

_Toko, along with some other teachers and seniors arrived to the place where Setsuna and the others were fighting; they were shocked about what they found… all the students bodies laying on the ground covered in their own blood._

"_what the- Setsuna!" Toko said mentally and looked around, she then saw her… setsuna's little body standing in the middle of the field; at the first sight Toko couldn't recognize her, why? Because two small white wings could be seen coming from Setsuna's back , her hair was white as well and looking closely she realized that her nails became claws "s-setsuna?" Toko called and the small girl turned, her eyes were red (A/N: red or golden? My theory is that they're golden but turn to red when she's really angry), Setsuna tightened her grip in her bloodstained sword and jumped to attack her sensei. Toko was still shocked and couldn't move, fortunately one of the seniors blocked the attack._

"_Toko-sensei! Hurry up" he said and Toko quickly took out some charms and threw them to the ground near Setsuna, a circle appeared on it and the hanyou was unable to move._

_

* * *

_

"_Are we all ready?" an old bearded man asked, he was wearing a long yellow robe, it looked like he was a mage "let's begin now" he and 4 other teachers casted a spell (a very long one) _

"_I'm in, keep it like that" said the old man, he had entered to Setsuna's mind in order to seal the beast within her, he took out another charm and said words in a difficult language "done" he said mentally "mmm… I have to make sure that this won't happen again… I guess I just have to erase this from her memories" he said and started looking at them, only to found a very sad past (you know, her parents' death) that could make her take revenge "mmm I might erase this as well" he said and continued "oh! Isn't this… Konoka!" he exclaimed, he then concluded that it would be dangerous if Setsuna got nearer to Konoka and… "I'll erase this too" _

_Meanwhile, in a dark and unseen part of Setsuna's main, a little girl's voice was pleading: "please don't… anything but that!"_

_End of flashback (Asuna: phew! ... Me: ¬¬)_

"He then erased all trace of you from my mind" Setsuna said gloomly "I did some research about that day… and I found out who-"

"Who did it!?" Konoka asked her before she could finish "I wanna know… who separated us"

Setsuna sighed "Konoe Konoemon" she said; Konoka's eyes widen, she couldn't believe it… her beloved grandfather was the culprit of all those years of loneliness. The princess' eyes were filled with anger and bitterness, which obviously was noticed by Setsuna.

"hey, don't hate him" she said and hugged her friend "he thought it was the best way to keep you safe"

"but…" Konoka tried to say something, anything; but instead of words coming from her mouth, tears fell down from her eyes "I only feel safe around you"

"Kono-chan…" Setsuna wiped Konoka's tears

Unfortunately for them, this emotional and 'romantic' moment was interrupted by someone knocking on the door… well, rather than knocking… this person was hitting the door.

"Sakurazaki! I know you are there!" Evangeline yelled from outside

"Evangeline-san, why is she-?" Setsuna didn't thought for too long when suddenly she remembered something important "oh damn! How could I forget it!?"

"You forgot!?" Eva heard her "you'll see later, I'm gonna kick the hell out of you in training tonight!!!"

"hai hai" Setsuna said lazily as she got up from bed "gomen ojousama, I have to go"

"why?" Konoka asked disappointed

"we have a meeting now, actually it started 30 minutes ago" she said sheepishly

"mou… I want to you to stay with me!" Konoka whined and got up "I'll go with you!"

"b-but… Evangeline-san might-"

"I don't care if she comes! Just hurry up!" Eva yelled from outside, Setsuna sighed… once again, Konoka won.

* * *

**Me: done... -_-**

**Asuna: eehh? what do you mean!? you wrote more in your notebook**

**Me: you are not supossed to say that ¬¬ ...**

**Konoka: mou ... ojii-san is the culprit :'(**

**Setsuna: don't worry ojousama! he didn't do it on purpose**

**Me: *sigh* sorry, actually I did write more than this... but it isn't finished yet -.-**

**Asuna: lazy...**

**Me: hey! I had exams... and a lot of homework -.-**

**Konoka: so... next uploud would be...**

**Me: I don't know T_T ... anyway! ... thanks to Dana Kishimoto, darkangel2391, Bishimimou, Demon Cat08 and Lance58 ^^... oh yeah and about spelling... so sorry -_- ... sometimes I type too fast... and don't check later ¬¬ ... but I corrected some mistakes of chapter 03... I hope there'd be less here -.-**

**Asuna: hey... you should be sleeping by now... you have classes tomorrow..**

**Me: oh great! ... very well then... until next time!**

**Asuna/Setsuna/Konoka: bye!**

**Asuna. don't forget reviews *wink***


	5. Chapter 04 Part II: The Meeting

**Me: *sighs***

**Konoka: What's wrong?**

**Setsuna: don't worry about her, ojousama... she's just worried about her final exams**

**Asuna: yeah, she has to read a loooooot**

**Me: *sighs* yeah yeah... let's just begin with this chapter**

**Asuna: remember that this is the second part of chapter 4**

**Konoka: enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 04-Part II: The Meeting**

"Now that we all are here, let's begin" Eva said and looked at Negi "boya, make it fast"

"Hai, master" Negi said and stood so that everyone could see him "the purpose of this meeting is to deal with the recent increasing number of kidnapping"

"Kidnapping?" Asuna asked "I didn't hear about that"

"boya, details" Eva commanded ignoring Asuna

"Ah hai! The research team concluded that this occurs at the time students from the Magic School return to their houses"

"mmm… Have you found out possible reasons to all this- de gozaru?" Kaede asked

"we're still investigating" Yue answered "though, in my opinion, I think it's random; we can't find any connection among them"

"are you sure they are been kidnapped-aru?" Ku Fei asked "they might just escaped from home"

"w-we thought that too," Nodoka replied "b-but Asakura-san found a witness who was walking with one of the victim when he was kidnapped"

"Does he remember how did the kidnapper look like?" Setsuna asked

"yup!" Haruna answered and took out her sketchbook "here" everyone looked at the book curiously (even Konoka) but what they found…

"Is this a joke!?" Asuna exclaimed "how can such a big monkey exist and kidnap kids?"

"Oohh… big monkeys DO exist," Eva said "just look at you"

"What did you say, CHIBI!?"

Another quarrel between them started once again; and while everyone was busy trying to stop them (except from Chisame), Setsuna was thinking about this case.

_"magic school students… and a monkey… mmm…" _Setsuna thought with her eyes closed

"Secchan?" Konoka called her but her friend was too busy thinking

_"Magic…magic…magic…_" Setsuna thought, suddenly she opened her eyes "Miyazaki-san, do you have those students profiles?"

"Eh, ah h-hai" Nodoka said and hand her some papers "do you found out something?"

"I think so," Setsuna said as she read carefully "all of them are the best students in all their classes" Setsuna told her; Konoka was also curious and took some papers too.

"Kouji-kun!" Konoka said and Setsuna turned "Satou-kun and Ryuji-kun too"

"You know them?" Setsuna asked Konoka who nodded "H-How-?"

"Omiais" Konoka answered smiling

"_omiais… tch! Why does she have to- ah no! Focus on the case, baka!_" Setsuna thought "ojousama, have you eh dated anybody else?"

"Yup, but they were too old and from other countries"

"I-I see… then… um guys…" Setsuna called them but they were still busy "tch, GUYS! LISTEN UP!" she shouted and everyone stop doing what they were doing to looked at her "I have a theory about this"

"What are you waiting for? Say it!" Eva said

Setsuna glared at her "hai hai, all this 'kids' have two things in common: first, top grades; and as a consequence, they had a good relationship with the headmaster, Konoe Konoemon who would arranged omiais so that Konoka-ojousama could pick one of them as her... partner" Setsuna said

"In other words, the kidnapper target is Konoka" Eva said "very good, Sakurazaki"

"Now we only need to know who and why is doing this" Negi said and everyone started to think

_(silence)_

"Hey guys… how do you think this monkey knows about the princess' omiais?" Asuna asked out of the blue, everyone stayed in silence… they haven't thought about that.

"_ojousama's omiais are top secret information… which means…"_ Setsuna said to herself

"There's a traitor in the castle!" everyone exclaimed

"Or more" Setsuna added "Ojousama, do you know where does your omiais' files are kept?"

"uumm… sorry, I don't" Konoka answered "but, ojii-chan must know that"

"I'll take care of that" Eva said "also, we need to think on a plan to capture the culprit…or culprits"

"Let's set a trap-de gozaru" Kaede proposed "we could pretend that the princess have another omiai"

"Oh yeah! That way the monkey will go after her omiai partner-aru" Ku Fei added

"mmm… good idea, ok it's decided!" Eva exclaimed

"_Decided? Wait! Who's gonna pretend to be her omiai partner?"_ Setsuna thought

"boya! You'll be the bait" Eva announced

"eehh? Why me?" Negi whined

"Are you complaining?" Eva glared at him, and Negi just shook him head "great, I'll talk to the old geezer about this…"

"And what if the monkey attacks the princess before that?" Yue asked

"I thought about that too, boya will be Konoka's guardian too" Eva said and turned to Setsuna who nodded but in her insides she was cursing Eva "mmm… Kagurazaka you too"

"Fine with me" Asuna said

"Two fighters and two magic users… master, you are not thinking on-" Negi whispered

"That's exactly what I'm thinking" Eva interrupted him "Well, the meeting is over… you can go, except for Kagurazaka, Sakurazaki, Konoka and boya"

"M-master reconsider this, please!"

"What is it?" Asuna asked

"I'll go right to the point, in order to assure the princess' safety you have to do a pactio!" Eva exclaimed

"_Oh no… she said it"_ Negi said mentally

"No problem!" Asuna said enthusiastically "I'll do whatever it takes!"

"aah… A-Asuna-san, just in case, do you know what a pactio is?" Setsuna asked

"Not at all!" Asuna answered and Setsuna fell backwards

"It's a magical contract that-" Negi started but Eva interrupted him

"Don't even try to explain it to her" she said and before Asuna could say something "the thing is that to do it you have to kiss your partner"

"Oh c'mon it's just a kiss on the cheek" Asuna said

"hooh… who said 'cheek'?" Eva smirked

"uumm… h-hey t-taichou, what do you think?" Asuna turned to Setsuna who obviously didn't want to do it "taichou!"

"Don't call me that" Setsuna told her and then sighed "If it's to protect the princess I'll do it"

"secchan…"

"Good!" Eva said "I suggest that you form a team with boya since he can control magic better than Konoka, but there's a problem if he uses Magia Erebia… it could be dangerous since-" Eva stopped before she could say anything about Setsuna being a hanyou, which she supposed no one knew "well it is dangerous, you'll be Konoka's partner"

Setsuna blushed, she was happy but also troubled about that _"a pactio… w-with o-o-ojousama… then I have to k-k-k-ki-kiss her!!"_

"_Eva-chan I own you one!!"_ Konoka said to herself

"Boya you'll pair with the monkey" Eva said

"hai" Negi sighed

"Hey! I haven't agreed to do it yet! Also, don't call me monkey!" Asuna shouted

"There's a pactio circle in my resort use it when you are ready" Eva said ignoring Asuna again and walking away "of course if you don't wanna do it there call that pervert ermine, he can draw it in any place… let's like a bedroom" Eva looked at Setsuna and smirked

"Master! What are you saying!" Negi said

"Oh I wouldn't mind doing that" the white pervert ermine, Chamo, came from Negi's pocket "So, jou-chan's bedroom right?" chamo said referring to Konoka.

"Chamo-kun!"

* * *

A**suna: Was that all?**

**Konoka: Asuna! don't you see shiro-chan is having a hard time!**

**Setsuna: ojousama is right**

**Asuna: if you say so... *looks around* hey where is she?**

**Setsuna: oh yeah, she have to study so she left a note ...**

**Asuna: "To all the readers, I'm really sorry about the short and weird chapter -.- ... I couldn't get more ideas... I've just finished it right now, so if you see any spelling mistake or if you have better ideas just tell me XD....eehh... also thanks for the reviews n.n, you keep me alive XDD... uumm... oh yeah! next chapter will be longer I promise, there'll be and OC just in case (description in my profile... though it's not completed yet u.u)... that's all I have to say, I'll go to study now -.-... see ya guys!!"**

**Konoka: an OC... I'm looking forward to meet him or her! aren't you, secchan? n.n**

**Setsuna: um y-yeah**

**Asuna: hai hai, let's go to eat! I'm starving!**

**Konoka: Bye bye... don't forget reviews**

_Next Chapter's Preview:_

_Chapter 05: Pactio-Rival-Problems_

_"It is time to call him, don't you think son-in-law?"_

_"in order to protect ojousama... a pactio... here it goes"_

_"Konoka-chan! It's good to see you again!"_

_"Oniisama!"_


	6. Pactio

**Chapter 06: Pactio**

Apparently, the enemy started to make their move and so Ala Alba did, the roles had been set already; Nodoka, Yue and Haruna will investigate more about the kidnapped kids; Asakura, Kaede and Ku Fei will keep an eye on the Magic School; Negi, Asuna and Setsuna will be in charge of Konoka's safety, and Evangeline will 'take care' of some details regarding Konoemon.

_*Knock Knock*_

"Come in!" a voice said "ara! Evangeline! What a surprise"

"Yeah yeah, listen, there are some thing I need to tell you" she said and explained the current situation.

"sokka, so… hor can I help?" Konoemon asked

"How many people knows about Konoka's omiais?" asked the vampire

"The whole kingdom, of course!" Konoemon answered cheerfully and Eva fell backwards

"H-how-?!"

"Rumors spread fast"

"Mattaku! That won't help, oh whatever… there's another thing I need you to do" Eva said "Spread the voice that Negi will be Konoka's next omiai"

"Ohya! What a lovely idea!" said the old man "but Konoka says they're just-"

"Just do it!" said Eva "Negi will be the bait"

"Ah! I see…" Konoemon nodded "ok, is there anything else-?"

_*Knock Knock*_

"Sorry to interrupt" Esihun said entering "ah! Eva-chan, how are you?" asked Eishun smiling, Eva just gave a 'hmm' for answer.

"Oh! Sou Sou! Since Evangeline is here let's hear her opinion too" Konoemon said, Eva and Eishun were both confused "There's something I decided about Konoka"

"Another omiai?" Eishun asked

"Kind of," Konoemon answered "I think it's time t o call him"

"_him? Eh? He's not referring to-" _Eva thought

"eh? Do you mean…" Eishun asked shocked

"yes, what do you think?"

"mmm It may work, don't you think Eva-chan?" Esihun said

"hmp" Eva said, not showing interest on that "it's you daughter, do whatever is good for her"

"I knew you'd like the idea" Konoemon said

"hai hai… I have to go now, and don't about what I said!" Eva said and went out of the room _"oh damn! I forgot to mention the pactios! … oh whatever, he'll found out later"_

_

* * *

_

"So! Who goes first?" Chamo said and everyone looked away nervously "c'mon! don't be shy! Aniki, go ahead and show them a good smooch!"

"C-chamo-kun!" whined Negi blushing "I-I think we should think about this for a while, right Asuna-san?"

"mou.. let's just do it fast" said Asuna looking away, Negi tried to say something but Chamo draw the pactio circle and Auna leaned in a little "don't get any ideas, okay?" she said and, before Negi could replied, she kissed him.

"pactio!" chamo announced and a pactio card appeared in front of Negi; it had Asuna's picture int it, she was holding a big sword.

"whoa! I look so cool!" she said forgetting about the kiss "so.. what's this?"

"a pactio card, in order to awake it power you need to say 'adeat' but-" Negi explained though he couldn't finish because Asuna went ahead and tried it.

"Adeat!" said the girl and suddenly a large shining object appeared in her hand "whoa!" everyone was amazed by it but when the light disappeared…

"eh?! Where's the big sword?" Asuna complained as she inspected her 'sword' which happens to be a harisen "Negi! What happened?"

"umm well… the artifact depends on your current power and energy" he said to calm her down "m-maybe you are tired or-"

_*growl*_

"hungry" he concluded and the harisen disappeared

"well that's interesting, now…" chamo said "you two! Ojou-chan's and aneesan's turn!"

"eh? Ah … o-ojousama, I-I don't think-" Setsuna mumbled

"please secchan!" Konoka pleaded using her cute puppy face which made Setsuna blushed and mumble some other words that no one could understand "could it be that secchan don't like me enough to kiss me?" Konoka asked almost crying

_"so bold!"_ Negi, Asuna and Chamo thought

"Chigau! It's nothing like that!" Setsuna protested "I do like you … it's just-"

"I smell a confession!" Haruna came in "ara! I knew it!"

"Haruna-san, what are you doing here?" Negi asked her

"My love-love radar went wild… which means…" Haruna then pointed at Setsuna and Konoka "Setsuna-san! You like Konoka!"

"What! No! I never said that!" Setsuna replied

"Ah no? Asakura!" Haruna called her and the reporter came in "I recorded it" she said taking out her artifact and playing the so-called recorded

"See? I'm never wrong about love!" Haruna said

"Saotome… Asakura…" Setsuna said angrily "you are so dead!"

"Run!" Haruna and Asakura ran and Setsuna followed them

"I guess we won't do the pactio…" Konoka said sadly as she saw her friend crossed the door

"Don't worry," Asuna said "If there's someone who can convince her, that's you!"

"Asuna… thanks" Konoka smiled "Chamo-kun, can you do me a favor?"

* * *

While all this crazy story occurred at Mahora Kingdom, in a not so far place, the Karxa'ja Kingdom, a young man returned to his 'house' after some hours of hunting.

"Oji-sama, you should clean yourself, remember you'll be departing today" a maid said as he entered

"Ah hai, I'll do it right away" the young man replied politely _"we'll see each other again like we promised… Konoka-chan"_

_

* * *

_

Going back to Mahora Kingdom, Setsuna was able to get rid of that record by taking Haruna's draws as hostages, obviously Haruna forced Asakura to delete the record; right now she was returning to the Ala Alba headquarter while thinking about the pactio.

_"pactio, eh? … that's the only way to increase my power so that I can protect ojousama… but,"_ Setsuna started to blush _"why is it done with a kiss?!"_ she wondered as she walked to the door, right before she entered she stopped _"What am I going to tell her?"_

"Setsuna-san?" Negi opened the door from inside surprising Setsuna

"N-Negi-san … ah what… um is ojousama still here?" she asked

"iie, Konoka-san headed to her room a while ago" he said, and then added "don't worry, Asuna-san went with her"

"Ah sokka" Setsuna said "uumm c-can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"It's a-about p-pac-" Setsuna mumbled

"pactios?" Negi guessed and Setsuna nodded "mmm what do you wanna know?" he asked and then again Setsuna mumbled some words, fortunately Negi managed to understand what she was saying "yup, the only way to do it is a kiss… well that's the temporary pactio"

"T-temporary?"

"Yeah, a mage can have lots of them but only one permanent one… master says that a permanent pactio is usually done by lovers or married couples…"

"_e-eh… that was too much information"_ she said in her mind and sighed "um thanks for the class"

"hehe sure, oh! Right! I'm gonna meet with Asuna-san and Konoka-san, wanna come?" asked Negi; normally Setsuna would have accept but this time she really didn't want to… she knew Konoka would asked her about the pactio, or maybe not… anyway, both situation would be uncomfortable for her.

"Uum I-I'll catch up later, I… I have something to do… somewhere else"

"Oh ok, see ya then"

* * *

"Oji-sama! Oji-sama!" an old lady called as she searched in every room she passed by "mattaku! Where did he go?"

"ah man! What a good race I had!" the young 'oji-sama' sighed happily as he went near the old woman "oh Rosellia-san! What-" he was interrupted by a bad feeling after realized the scary old lady's face "_I'm in troubles_"

"Oji-sama! What do you you're doing?!" Uh-oh the old lady was angry "the carriage is already here, we must leave now!"

"Hehe gomen gomen, I guess I was too excited… I'm finally gonna see Konoka-chan" he replied

"u-um… o-oji-sama, r-rosellia-sama everything is ready" a younger maiden said, she seemed to be the same age as the prince

"ah Priscillia! Thanks… saa, shall we go now?" the young master said in a charming way making Priscillia blushed and Rosellia sighed.

* * *

Setsuna leaned against a tree, after her meeting with Negi she decided to go to the forest outside of Mahora kingdom, in order to make up her mind… but…

"argh!" I still don't know!" she shouted, which made the birds nearby fly waya in fear… actually that wasn't the only reason of their fleeing, Setsuna knew it.

"get out now!" Setsuna commanded with her sowrd in hand, ready to attack

"**Haha, look guys! A snack!"** a demon said appearing followed by others, it was a whole army

_"What the-! Why there are so many of them?!"_

"**hehe good, I was getting hungry… though we are almost at Mahora… anyway, get her!"**

_"Kuso! They're targeting Mahora Kingdom!"_ Setsuna said mentally as she dodged the demons' attacks, Setsuna jumped from a tree and charged against a group of demons defeating them but there were more coming "damn it! I have no choice" she said and concentrated some ki but just when she was about to release her secret weapon she heard shots so she jumped from her spot and saw how the demons disappeared.

"Long time no see" a tanned girl told Setsuna as she landed

"Tatsumiya Mana… what-"

"No time to explain" said Mana turning to the demons "heh, just like old times" both girls smirked and charged against the demons

* * *

"Konoka?" called Asuna "are you okay? You space out for a while"

"eh? Ah gomen… it's nothing" she said smiling

"mmm better be, Setsuna-san would kill me if something happens to you" Asuna said and suddenly Konoka's smile faded

"nee… Asuna, does secchan really care about me?" asked Konoka

"of course she does!"

"then why won't she do a pactio with me?"

"ahh that… uumm" Asuna didn't know what to say, something like 'she's nervous because she likes you' wouldn't be right

"aren't you nervous or feel uneasy about that Konoka-san?" asked Negi out of the blue

"nervous? Should I? It's just a kiss, right?" Konoka answered

"just a kiss… you know, Asuna-san said the same before and that's why she wasn't worried about it," he said "but I thought that after the kiss our relationship would changed and well, I was afraid of it"

"Negi…"

"Negi-kun…"

"I'm sure Setsuna-san feels the same too; but it's worst, she can't refuse because she wants to protect you but she can't just do it because of her fear" Negi said

_"Secchan… I didn't know that…even so, I-"_ Konoka said mentally

"oi oi Negi! Now you depressed her more!" Asuna said noticing some tears on Konoka's face

"wuah! Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to! I-"

"Hehe, don't worry Negi-kun" Konoka said smiling "Thanks to you I understand now, I just have to give her some time, right?"

"hai"

"Well well, for a brat you're really mature" said Asuna

"_Is that a compliment?"_

They laughed and then Negi heard a fuss coming from the front door of the palace so he leant out of the window to see what was going on.

"Hurry up! Bring the healers!" he heard a guard say "Hang in there, Sakurazaki-dono!" the guard said but Setsuna passed out along with her friend "Sakurazaki-dono!"

* * *

Konoka, Asuna and Negi helped healing the two girls but then they were told to leave the room in order to let them rest. They did as they were told to, but they kept waiting outside.

"Don't worry Konoka-san, I'm sure she's okay" Negi said to cheer her up

"Yeah, she'd said something like 'It's just a scratch' hehe" Asuna added and Konoka nodded

"Secchan…"

* * *

**Setsuna: Can we stop here for a while?**

**Me: eh? why? o.O**

**Konoka: is something wrong, secchan?**

**Setsuna: it's just... I think ojousama needs more dialogue... I mean, even Negi-sensei talks more than her**

**Negi: I'm right here Setsuna-san -.- **

**Me: okok I'll do something about it... but on next chapter XD ... you'll see how she talks... *evil laugh***

**

* * *

  
**

Not too long had passed since they went outside and Setsuna opened her eyes and slowly sat on the bed, her wounds still hurt.

"So, you finally wake up" Mana said, she was already getting ready to leave

"What happened?"

"Looks like we collapsed just before we entered the castle"

"Collapsed? Oh yeah, those demons…" Setsuna said remembering their battle "leaving already?"

"I have to get paid for the job"

"right…" Setsuna said and tried to get up but Mana stopped her

"If I were you I wouldn't force myself too much," she said "you'll worry that girl"

"that girl?"

"yeah, what was her name… mmm Konoka I think" said Mana

"Ojousama is… worried about me?"

"what? Did you argue or something?" Mana smirked and Setsuna blushed "hehe… she… didn't wanna leave when the healers told her to… she just kept saying 'I don't want to be far from secchan'" Mana recalled and setsuna sighed

"hey Tatsumiya…"

"I'm not very helpful with this stuff… but you should do the pactio before it's too late"

"h-how did you-"

"Sleep-talking" Mana said and laughed "well then, I have to get going… see ya!" she said and jumped from the window

* * *

"secchan…" Konoka murmured in her sleep, she was now in her room. Asuna and Negi took her there; she hadn't eaten anything since Setsuna entered to the healing room, as a consequence she fainted.

When Konoka finally regained consciousness and found herself in her room she quickly got up to see how was setsuna but a voice stopped her.

"where do you think you're going? You must rest… ojousama" Setsuna said

"Secchan… n-no! You should be resting now!" Konoka replied

"You haven't eaten anything," Setsuna said approaching to Konoka, she placed her hands in the princess' shoulders and lowered her head "why did you do a childish thing like that?"

"I… I-"

"Why do you always put others first?"

"Secchan, I-"

"Think more about yourself!" Setsuna said facing her

"The same goes for you!" Konoka replied and Setsuna looked away

"Sorry," the guardian said and distanced herself from the princess "I just-"

"It's okay… I felt the same way when you passed out, sorry" Konoka said

"uumm… h-hey about the pactio…" Setsuna said blushing a little

"ah, it's ok if you don't want to-" Konoka replied

"No! I do! ... I … I do want to" Setsuna said facing her

"S-secchan …" Konoka was now blushing

"ah! S-sorry … I guess we can't, there isn't a pactio cir-" Setsuna couldn't finish her sentence because Konoka leaned in and kissed her

"O-o-o-o-ojousama! W-why d-did-" Setsuna mumbled as she blushed madly

"mmm … oh we weren't on the right spot" Konoka said cutely

"s-spot?" Setsuna asked, still blushing, and Konoka pointed the floor behind her guardian, Setsuna turned to see a pactio circle there "When did-"

"Guess we have to do it again" Konoka said smiling and leaned in

"ah w-wait…" Setsuna stepped back but she tripped with her own feet and fall down with Konoka on top of her "ittai! Ojousama are you-" she was again interrupted by Konoka who kissed her softly, this time the pactio circle started to shine and when the purple light went off, a card appeared… but neither of the girls noticed that the pactio was completed, they were too… busy.

* * *

**Me: now you can say anything you want**

**Asuna: I have something to say... What's with the late updated!!!!!! You had a whole month of vacation!!!! **

**Me: ehh... but I... wwuuaah!!! T_T ... I didn't get any good ideas XD**

**Konoka: hehe ... don't worry, but I thought you were going to introduced oniisama this time**

**Me: oh yeah, I was working on that but... -_- ... I still need more time **

**Setsuna: *phew***

**Me: anyway! I'll introduce him on next chapter!**

**Setsuna: o.O... isn't it too soon? ... I mean we've just made a pactio and-**

**Me: if I wait any longer, the old Konoe will find out about that and will fired you *evil laugh***

**Setsuna: TT_TT**

**Me: hehe! ... so now, thanks everyone for your support, and sorry for the loooong wait -.- ... I'd like to say that next chapter will be finished soon but... -.- ... ok you understand XD ... hehe ... I'm really sorry *bows* ... so, don't forget reviews, I need to now your opinions about this chapter and what could come up next... sore ja! n.n**

**Konoka/Setsuna/Asuna/Negi: Bye!**

**Asuna: oh you were here Negi!**

**Negi: T_T**


	7. Extra Chapter 1

**Extra Chapter #1:**

Me: hello mina-san! *Asuna hits me* ouch -.-

Asuna: that's what you get for being lazy

Me: I wasn't!

Konoka: Then why didn't you write anything?

Me: Homework -.- …. University is though -_- … and lately I've been sick

Setsuna: mmm … but you're finally uploading next chapter… right?

Me: uumm… not exactly -.- … this is just an extra chapter

Asuna/Konoka/Setsuna: extra chapter?

???: Exactly! In this extra chapter, the readers will be learning more about the characters… until next chapter is done.

Asuna: aahh I see… by the way, who are you? u.u

Konoka: onii-sama!

Setsuna: _O.o eh!? Onii-sama? … just great_

Hotaru: Konoka-chan! *attempts to hug her*

Setsuna: *points her sword at him*

Hotaru: Un.n … anyway, I shall introduce myself… My name is Konoe Hotaru, stepchild of the king and queen of Karxa'ja (a.k.a konoka-chan's uncle and aunt), which make me her cousin.

_(Everyone: oohh)(Setsuna:grr…)_

Asuna: is he the only OC in the story?

Hotaru: of course not! I'll bring them right now! *leaves*

Asuna: he seems like a good guy, right?

Konoka: yup, he is

Setsuna: hmp! I don't like him u.u

Asuna: *smirks* oohh I wonder why is it..

Konoka: *cute face* nee secchan why don't you like him?

Setsuna:*blush* eh.. well that's… uumm…

Hotaru: I'm back! … and here are the other two characters, well introduced yourself n.n

Rosellia: mataku! *cough**cough* My name is Rosellia Von Stepherson, I'm oji-sama's right hand, if it weren't for me he'd be playing all day.

Asuna: soo… you are like his nanny

Rosellia: *sigh* kind of

Hotaru: hehe, saa Priscillia it's your turn

Priscillia: eh h-hai, etto my name's Priscillia, uumm there isn't too much to say about me… I've just been taking care of oji-sama since we were little…

Hotaru: yup, she's my best friend

Priscillia: *blush* o-oji-sama

Setsuna: _mmm … so she likes him… *smirks*_

Asuna:*whispers* se-tsu-na-san… why are you smirking? Don' tell me now you're interested on this Priscillia girl?

Setsuna:*blush* no!

Asuna: phew… Konoka would be heart-broken if you do

Setsuna: asuna-san!

Konoka: nee secchan, Asuna, why are you whispering?

Asuna/Setsuna: nothing!

Rosellia: oji-sama, do I have to remind you that we should be traveling to Mahora Kingdom right now?

Hotaru: ooww, but I want to stay!

Priscillia: o-oji-sama, if we don't go now you'll have to wait more to see Konoka-hime

Hotaru: oh you're right! Thanks Priscillia *smiles*

Priscillia: *blush* i-it was nothing

Hotaru: well, I'm afraid to say that we have to go… but don't suffer! We'll be back, I promise!

Setsuna: aaa who are you talking to?

Hotaru: Konoka-chan, of course *give a rose to Konoka*

Konoka: t-thanks

Setsuna: _don't kill him, don't kill him…_

Rosellia: oji-sama! Stop playing around or we'll be late!

Hotaru: haaai… ja ne! *leaves*

Konoka. Isn't he charming?

Setsuna: tsk, I still don't like him

Konoka: secchan!

Setsuna: what? He's just a spoiled prince u.u

Asuna: ah… c'mon guys don't fight … Un.n

Konoka: you don't know him!

Setsuna: ooh, do you? I bet this is the first time you've seen him

Konoka: well you're wrong; we've going out for a while now u.u

Setsuna: w-what? l-like d-d-dating?

Konoka: hmp not of your business *leaves*

Setsuna: o-ojousama! … oh great, I make her mad

Asuna: just apologize

Setsuna: it's easy for you to say it -.- … did you know about she going out with… hotaru?

Asuna: uumm etto… nop, I didn't

Setsuna: so you did… u.u …

Asuna: d-don't worry setsuna-san, they're not dating… actually I went with them once or twice, they just go shopping, Konoka make him carry all the stuff

Setsuna: b-but I'm the one who carry all the stuff T_T

Me: hey what's up?

Asuna: where were you!? we have a big problem!

Me: I was taking a shower u.u … so, what's the big problem?

Asuna: look *points at setsuna*

Setsuna:*at the corner of the room*

Me: mmm I can fix that! But not right now -.-

Asuna: ehhh!?? What do mean!?

Me: I have to finish next chapter remember u.u

Asuna: but but-!!

Me: saa, if you wanna know what will happen between Konoka and Setsuna don't miss Extra chapter #2 n.n … bye!*leaves*

Asuna: hey!*follow me*

Setsuna:*still in the corner*


	8. Welcome Back!

**Me: konnichiwa! how-?**

**Asuna: let's just start with the story u.u**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7: Welcome back**

Somewhere near Mahora Kingdom, a carriage stopped in order to let the horses rest and drink some water. The carriage belongs to the royal family of the Karxa'ja Kingdom. Konoe Hotaru, the heir crown prince of his Kingdom has been traveling for a whole day now; he had an important duty to do at Mahora Kingdom… which is…

"Mou! I wanna see Konoka-chan!" said the prince; along with him were his 'nanny' and another maid who actually is his childhood friend

"I understand your urge to see the princess, but the horses need to rest" said Rosellia, his 'nanny'. The prince sighed, Rosellia was right.

After some minutes of rest, the carriage was back in the road heading to Mahora Kingdom.

* * *

It was still too early at Mahora's royal palace; the only ones up were the guards… and a certain Ala Alba's member. Setsuna got up from bed (Konoka's bed by the way); last night, after their pactio, Konoka begged her to stay and sleep with her like when they were little.

After placing some charms around Konoka's room, Setsuna headed to Ala Alba's headquarters and to Evangeline's resort, she wanted to try something new. When she reached the resort and made sure nobody was there, she took out her pactio card.

"Adeat" she said and a bright light cover her, two wings grew from her back and her clothes changed from the Ala Alba's uniform to Shinmeryuu's "mmm so my wings appear…"

"I thought you'd show your true form" said a voice from behind making Setsuna turn around

"Evangeline-san" Setsuna wasn't surprised at all; she knew that she may appear

"I came to tell you there'll be a change of plans;" Eva started "looks like Konoemon invited an acquaintance of Konoka"

"Another omiai?" Setsuna asked

"Kind of, you'll see him in a few hours," Eva said and turned to leave "remember not to leave her side" the chibi vampire said and left the resort, Setsuna sighed

"Guess I have to go"

* * *

Konoka started to open her eyes lazily and yawned; she then remembered the pactio that she and setsuna made last night making her blush and covered her face with the sheets. But then she noticed that her friend wasn't by her side, Konoka sat on the bed looking her room but Setsuna wasn't anywhere.

_*knock* *knock*_

Someone knocked the door and entered without waiting for an answer "ah ojousama, you're awake" Setsuna said closing the door.

"mou Secchan, where were you?" Konoka said getting up from bed and getting close to her guardian

"uum I had to do something" Setsuna smiled sheepishly, and without noticing, Konoka hugged her "o-ojousama?" Setsuna blushed and unconsciously hugged her back

" this is for going out without telling me," Konoka whispered, they stayed like that for a while until Konoka spoke again "nee Secchan, what do we do today?" Konoka asked

"um, w-what do you wanna do, ojousama?" Setsuna asked her

"mmm … maybe… maybe we can repeat last night's pactio" Konoka said seductively which caused Setsuna blush

"ojousama!"

"hehe just joking," Konoka said and broke the embrace turning around to not let Setsuna see her blush

_*Knock* *Knock*_

"Hime-sama, Eishun-sama and Konoemon-sama request your presence" a guard said from the other side of the door

"_Father and ojisan? Oh not another omiai" _Konoka thought "hai! I'll be going in a minute"

* * *

"I wonder why they would call me so early" Konoka said aloud

"There's only one way to find out," Setsuna said as they got near the meeting room where Konoka was called to "I'll wait here"

"But I want you to come with me" Konoka said making her puppy face

"S-sorry ojousama, I can't … they called you so…" Setsuna said looking away

"mou… ok, but you own me one" Konoka told her and entered the room

"Oh Konoka, sorry for making you come so early" Konoemon told her

"Don't worry, I was already awake" Konoka replied "so, what do you wanna talk about?"

"I want you to meet some-" Konoemon started but Konoka interrupted him

"Ojisan! Didn't I tell you? I don't want more omiais"

"I didn't come for an omiai, Konoka-chan" a young man with blond hair said "remember me?"

"O-oniisama" Konoka was surprised to see her cousin again, after so many years; she was happy but at the time worried, tough it'd sound awful he may ruin her relationship with Setsuna.

"You remembered me! I'm so glad, Konoka-chan!" he said smiling

"You're so mean… why would I forget you" Konoka pouted and they laughed

"I see you two are in a good mood," Konoemon said "now Konoka, while we help them unpacking their stuff I want you to stay with him" the old Konoe said and Konoka nodded

"This way, Rosellia-san" Konoemon said to an old lady who bowed

"Let's go, Priscillia" the old lady, Rosellia, said

"Ah w-wait," the prince said "I wanted Priscillia to come with us too" he said making Priscillia smile

"Absolutely not," Rosellia said "she has other things to take care of"

"Now now, Rosellia-san" Konoemon told her "why don't we let them enjoy their youth"

"if-if you say so, Konoe-sama" Rosellia said and bowed

"hehe now you guys can go"

* * *

"_I wonder why she is taking so long"_ Setsuna asked herself "_maybe she's already on an omiai…"_ she kept thinking when suddenly the door opened and Konoka appeared "ojousama-" Setsuna said and then noticed there was a young man with her, they seemed to be getting along.

"ah secchan!" Konoka turned around to see her friend "I want you to meet someone," she said and Setsuna only nodded "his name is Hotaru"

"Hello there, lady," Hotaru said "I'm Konoe Hotaru, Konoka-chan's cousin"

"_Cousin?" _Setsuna thought _"phew…"_

"Though we're not really blood-related" Hotaru said "Oh! And she's Priscillia, my childhood friend"

"Um n-nice to meet you" Priscillia said bowing

Setsuna was still without saying a word, and Konoka whispered her: "Secchan! Don't be rude, introduce yourself"

"Eh h-hai, I'm Sakurazaki Setsuna, ojousama's guardian and member of Ala Alba" Setsuna said omitting 'and ojousama's childhood friend' which Konoka obviously noticed

"oohh sugoi! You're part of Ala Alba! Hey is it true that you have a Resort in your headquearter?" Hotaru asked excited like a kid

"That's confidential" Setsuna said in a serious tone

"mou you're not fun" Hotaru said

"hehe uum can you excuse us for a minute" Konoka said and Hotaru nodded

"Secchan, what's wrong?" Konoka asked worriedly

"Nothing, why do you ask ojousama?" Setsuna answered

" 'That's confidential', c'mon you don't talk like that" Konoka told her

"I don't trust them that's all" Setsuna said

"you don't trust them or you don't trust _him_?" Konoka asked and Setsuna didn't say a word "oh secchan don't be jealous, I won't change you"

"o-ojousama!" Setsuna said blushing and the sighed "ok ok, sorry about that… uumm let's go back now"

"Konoka-chan! What took you so long?" Hotaru whined

"gomen gomen, ah c'mon let's take a walk around the castle" Konoka suggested

* * *

"No way!" Konoka said laughing

"Haha you should've seen her face!" Hotaru told her, he had been talking to Konoka all day while Priscillia and Setsuna were behind them in silence

"_I just can't stand him!"_ Setsuna said mentally

"A-anoo… s-sakurazaki-san?" Priscillia called her

"Eh? Ah just call me Setsuna" she told her

"H-hai, S-Setsuna-san," Priscillia said and Setsuna smiled "e-etto y-you're hime-sama's childhood friend… r-rigth?"

"How do you know?" Setsuna asked her

"uumm … I just thought so" Priscillia answered

"mmm… so, how did you and Mr. prince meet?" Setsuna asked her

"Actually he saved my life once," Priscillia said "I almost drowned in a river when I was little and he rescued me"

"I see, so that's why you became one of his maids?" Setsuna asked her and she nodded

Konoka was hearing an interesting story of one of Hotaru's pranks, but she was secretly looking at Setsuna "_well at least she's talking to Priscillia-chan, that's good… they're getting along… wait! Is she smiling at her? She only smiles at me!! …"_

"and then… ah, Konoka-chan?" Hotaru called her and then noticed that she was looking at Setsuna and Priscillia "oh they're getting along, don't you think?"

"ah? Yeah…" Konoka said _"maybe too much"_

* * *

**Me: stop!**

**Asuna: fianlly! now, are you going to help Setsuna-san?**

**Me: eh? I stopped because I have homework to do -.-**

**Asuna: whaat!?**

**Me: don't worry, they'll be fine... I hope so XD**

**Asuna: moouu...**

**Me: hehe ... well gotta go, don't forget reviews!**


	9. Extra Chapter 2

**Extra #2**

Me: *yawn* ohayo~…. *yawn* sorry I just got up from bed… anyway, this is extra chapter #2! Today we're having a guest and-

Asuna: hold it right there!

Me: eh? Why?

Asuna: *takes out her pactio card* Adeat…

Me: why are you- *hits me with her harisen* ooowww!! That hurts -.-

Asuna: that's what you get when you're lazy

Konoka: asuna… she's been working on the story …

Asuna: oh really?

Setsuna: yeah, but she still needs some more ideas

Asuna: mmm … ok ok my bad u.u

Me: tsch… as I was saying… today we're having a guest, please come in!

Priscillia: eeh.. etto o-ohayo gozaimasu, Priscillia desu *bows*

Konoka: oh there's no need to be so formal Priscillia-chan

Priscillia: ah h-hai

Me: oook! Now… oh that's right! I almost forgot I need to do something… Kagurazaka! You're coming with me *grab her by the arm*

Asuna: oi what are you-!? Wuuah *leave*

Setsuna: they're gone…anoo ojousama…

Konoka: …

Setsuna: _gah! She's still angry T_T_

Konoka: I think we'll do the interview then… so Prisicillia-chan, tell us how did you meet onii-sama

Prisicillia: ah hai! Etto… I was still a child and he saved me from a pack of hounds, he was riding a white horse like a fairy tale…*blushes*

Setsuna: eehh.. Prisicillia-san, you really like him, don't you?

Prisicillia: eh? Eh? *more blushing* n-no! I-I…

Konoka: Sakurazaki-san, please stay quiet

Setsuna: O.O … h-hai T-T

Konoka: Priscillia-chan, just ignore her, continue please n.n

Prisicillia: aahh.. O-ok… etto… after he saved me, I wanted to do something for him too. So I asked Rosellia-sama to train me… as a maid, I mean.

Konoka: and you then devoted your life to him… that's so sweet

Setsuna: mmm … but you received a special training, didn't you?

Priscillia: s-special… ah etto…

Konoka: Sakurazaki-san didn't I tell you-

Setsuna: you can punish me later, ojousama… so, did you? Prisicillia-san?

Prisicillia: hehe, I'm surprised you noticed it, Sakurazaki-san… well, yes I did. We, maids, are to take care of the prince in any way… so we learn martial arts, and magic as well.

Setsuna: eehh? You can use magic too?... amazing!

Konoka: _*whispers to herself* hm what's so special about being able to use magic u.u_

Setsuna: did you say something, ojousama?

Konoka: no, I didn't

Setsuna: ok then, Priscillia-san! Will you train with me tomorrow?

Konoka/Priscillia: eehh??

Prisicillia: b-but y-you're from the shinmeryuu… our fighting style is way too different, besides I'm still learning…

Setsuna: don't worry, I'm still learning too… so do you accept?

Priscillia: uum… if t-that's ok… then I will train you, Sakurazaki-san

Setsuna: ok! Oh and you can call me Setsuna

Priscillia: u-um h-hai S-Setsuna-san

Konoka: _*whispers to herself* I feel like I'm being left behind_

Setsuna: mmm… oh! Asuna-san left a question written down here… it says "Priscillia-chan, how do you feel about Hotaru? Do you like him?"

Prisicillia: eh? *blushes* Like? Ojisama? I-iie.. I-I… uum.. I…someone like me musn't… I … I just…

Setsuna: it's ok, you don't have to answer that, I know how that it feels…

Priscillia: d-do you?

Setsuna: *nods* you're completely devoted to him, you'd give away your life for him… but not to be able to tell him how do you feel because of your status… and the fear of being rejected

Prisicillia: S-Setsuna-san…

Konoka: Secchan…

Prisicillia: eh... I'm sorry to say this, but I have to go

Setsuna: eh? Noo! Don't go! ... _*whispers* don't leave me alone with ojousama, please!_

Priscillia: s-sorry... b-but I-I-I have something to do! *runs*

_(Silence)_

Konoka: she was … interesting, wasn't she?

Setsuna: h-hai…uum... I-I think I'm gonna train until Shiroki and Asuna-san return…

Konoka: ah m-matte! Etto… those things you said to Prisicillia-chan before… those were…

Setsuna: *blushes* ah i-it just came to my mind... it's not like I feel that way... I mean… I…

Konoka:*smiles* ne secchan… c-can you forgive me?

Setsuna: eh? F-forgive you? But you haven't do-

Konoka: sorry for being mad at you…*cries*

Setsuna: gah! D-don't cry, Kono-chan! *hugs her* it-it was my fault! I-I was… jealous I guess...

Konoka: oohh secchan! *hugs her too* b-but you know… I think that… well, today I-I was jealous too…*blushes*

Setsuna: eh?

Konoka: y-you looked so interested in Prisicillia-chan… I-I thought y-you l-like her

Setsuna: kono-chan… there's only one person I like… and my feeling for her won't ever change *closer to konoka*

Konoka: s-secchan *closer to setsuna*

_(behind the door)_

_Me: hey don't push!_

_Asuna: I can't hear anything!_

_Asakura: ooh this is a big scoop!_

_Haruna: I knew it! Go for it Sakurazaki-san!_

_Nodoka: i-is it ok t-to spy them?_

_Yue: it's ok… if they don't find out_

_Me: Asakura! Haruna! I told to stop-! *door opens and everyone fall on me* ooww…_

Konoka/Setsuna: *stop and stare at us*

Setsuna: w-why is… everyone…

Asakura: so! How does it feel to kiss your beloved princess, Sakurazaki-san?

Setsuna: eh? But I didn't-!

Haruna: oh hoho! Look at this *shows them a picture* I couldn't help it… you two will be in my next manga!

Konoka: oohh… this really looks like us, Paru-chan your drawing is very good

Setsuna: ojousama!

Kaede: imagine what the principal may say de gozaru…

Haruna/Asakura: Principal!!! *run*

Setsuna: Haruna… Asakura…_Shinmeiryuu ougi: Hyakuretsuoukazan_

Everyone: *gulp*

Me: well, at least it's not me… anyway, this is the end of extra chapter #2… unfortunately I won't be able to upload next chapter until… next week? XD … I'm preparing for a very important English exam -.-

Asuna: and very expensive too -_-

Me: so, I guess that's all for today… oh and! … if you any ideas for this story PM me or review XD …

Asuna: what an author! u.u

Me: -_- … ja ne!


	10. The trip, part I

**Me: Ohayo minna-san... **

**Asuna: ooh you did upload...haha**

**Me: um.. y-yeah uumm about that... oh anyway... here is it, enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 8(?): The trip, part I**

The sun raised behind the mountains of Mahora Kingdom, the first whistles of the tiny birds that had just woke up could e heard and-

"Konoka-chan!!!" a loud male's voice yelled. The prince of Karxa'ja , Konoe Hotaru, ran through the corridors of the big castle towards his cousin's room.

"Konoka-chan!" he called again when he reached his destination, but there was no response. The prince decided to knock the door but before he could anything, the door opened.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hotaru-sama" Setsuna said and bowed respectfully, not that she wanted to but she had to.

"Ah! Sakurazaki-san ohayo… etto is-?"

"Konoka-ojousama is getting ready, please don't be so loud in the morning," Setsuna answered him "the people of town need to sleep"

"Ah gomen, my bad," Hotaru apologized "I guess I'm just too excited"

Setsuna didn't say anything to him, she didn't want to make any kind of conversation with Hotaru.

"Secchan! I'm ready!" Konoka said as she approached to the door "oh! Oniisama ohayo" she told him smiling

"Ohayo Konoka-chan!" Hotaru greeted her "ready to go?"

"hehe you haven't changed a bit!" Konoka said and giggled "we have to eat breakfast first"

"mou…"

Setsuna coughed to get their attention "I shall escort you to the dining room, follow me please" she said and started to walk followed by Konoka and then Hotaru.

* * *

"Asuna-san! Hurry up!" Negi called as he knocked Asuna's door. After 3 minutes of knocking and calling, Asuna finally appeared, she looked very sleepy.

Asuna yawned before hit Negi on the head "Negi! Don0t you know you must never bothered a woman when she's getting dressed?!" Asuna complained

"G-gomen, b-but you were taking too long and Setsuna-san-"

"Hai hai, I know," she said "mou… whose idea was this anyway?"

"Ah that must've been the prince of Karxa'ja " Negi said as he remembered what Setsuna told him

_Flashback_

_It had been two days since Hotaru's arrival. Today the prince and princess were taking a walk around the garden (again), of course they were not alone. Horatu's maid, Priscillia, and Konoka's guardian, Setsuna, were following them closely._

"_Hey Konoka-chan," Hotaru called her "I have a great idea for tomorrow"_

"_Oohh…and what could that be?" Konoka asked smiling_

"_Let's go camping!" Hotaru proposed and suddenly everything became quiet "what?"_

"_Hotaru-sama, I think you're unaware of the current situation of out kingdom" Setsuna spoke _

"_Eh? What situation?" he asked and Setsuna couldn't help but sighed loudly_

"_There have been several kidnappings," Setsuna started "we of Ala Alba believe that it's related to Konoka-ojousama and therefore leaving the castle is totally forbidden" Setsuna explained with a very serious voice and then thought: "hah! Take this, oji-sama"_

"_mmm I like the idea" Konoka said out of the blue_

"_What?! B-but ojousama…"_

"_Oh c'mon secchan! Please! Can we?" Konoka pleaded with her puppy face, now Setsuna had no other choice._

"_F-fine, but Asuna-san and Negi-san will come too" Setsuna answered looking away._

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"Breakfast is ready, Oji-sama, Hime-sama" Priscillia, who was waiting in the dining room, said. The prince and princess sat and started to eat while their guardians stayed stood near the door.

"Setsuna-san, Ohayo gozaimasu" Priscillia greeted her

"Ah o-ohayo gozaimasu, Priscillia-san," Setsuna replied "so… ready for… the trip?

"Ah h-hai," the maid answered "uumm… I-I apologized for oji-sama's attitude" she said bowing a little

"Eh? Ah i-iie… it's okay," Setsuna looked away blushing (which was odd, she only blushes when Konoka is talking to her) "o-ojousama wanted this too… so it couldn't be helped"

"_What's wrong with me? … Why am I blushing?!" _Setsuna asked herself mentally

Meanwhile, at the table…

"Heeh, look at that," Hotaru said pointing discreetly at Setsuna and Priscillia "they are really getting a long, aren't they?"

Konoka took a look at the pointed spotted and nodded "yeah they are" she said and then noticed something on Setsuna's face "_is secchan blushing? What are they talking about?"_

The two cousins didn't take too long to finish their breakfast and went outside where Asuna and Negi were waiting.

"Yosh! Everyone is ready! Let's go!" Hotaru exclaimed excited

"Hai hai oji-sama, get in the carriage now," Asuna told him and he did what she said "you too Konoka… Konoka?"

Konoka was looking behind to Priscillia and Setsuna , it looked like they were having a good conversation, the two of them were happy and from time to time laughed and sometimes Setsuna blushed a little "the way she's looking at Priscillia-chan… I…"

"Oh… I smell jealously" Asuna whispered to the princess who suddenly realized she was staring

"Eh? Me? Haha d-don't be silly, Asuna…" Konoka laughed nervously "ah... uumm I better get in the carriage …hehe"

"Yeah…" Asuna said and Konoka entered "hey you two! Hurry up!" she told Setsuna and Priscillia who also got in to the carriage "yosh, we are driving, Negi!"

"B-But I've never-"

"Don't worry, leave it to me!"

* * *

**Me: aaaand... that's all for today...did you- *Asuna hits me* T_T**

**Asuna: what are you doing?!! ... **

**Me: b-but...**

**Konoka: secchan... you really like Priscillia-chan, don't you?**

**Setsuna: what? no!**

**Konoka: secchan doesn't love me anymore *cries and leave***

**Setsuna: gah! Kono-chan! ... *turns to me* fix it!**

**Me: I-I will... b-but-**

**Asuna: what? out of ideas again?**

**Me: actually I have plenty now... I'm out of time actually XD... sooo... I gotta go! ja ne!**

**Asuna/Setsuna: Come back here!**

**(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, it's just that I need to study... my mom said if I failed this important english test (u.u), I won't be able to use the computer anymore o.O... but don't worry, I'll try to upload next week... soo...don't forget reviews XD... oh yeah! does anyone have an idea of what happened to Setsuna in this chapter? hehe... oh and before I forget... any mistake please let me know -.- ... XD ... I guess that all... ja ne! n.n)**


	11. The trip, part II

**Me: heeeyyy! I'm back! XD**

**Asuna: oh you're in a good mood... how was you exam?**

**Me: ...**

**Konoka: she took her oral exam two days ago... and well...**

**Me: hey! I did well! ... I just... could have done better u.u**

**Setsuna: anyway! .. can we begin this chapter?**

**Me: :O you are eager to know what's next, eh? ... good for you! ... well... here it is!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 9: The trip, part II**

"Sorry about this, Setsuna-san" Asuna apologized as her head came out from the carriage's window.

"It's okay, I don't mind" Setsuna answered her while keeping her eyes on the road.

Not so long after departing the horses went crazy and Asuna couldn't handle them. So, before getting killed, Setsuna and Priscillia switched places with Asuna and Negi.

Negi was sat next to the prince Hotaru and Asuna next to Konoka who looked bothered and wasn't paying attention to one of Hotaru's stories. The young princess sighed, she was looking at the road thinking god-knows-what.

"How's the road?" Asuna asked her; fortunately Hotaru didn't notice that the only one listening now was Negi.

"Eh? … ah… it's… green" Konoka answered her, forcing a smile at the end.

"Green, eh? … mmm… I think the forest needs another color," Asuna said leaving Konoka with puzzled face "try to paint it" she said and finished with a smile.

* * *

Setsuna sighed loudly, she was bored and tired, blaming_ that_ prince for what was happening. She wanted to stop the carriage and hit that prince right on his face, but then she felt calmed when a pair of gentle hands took hers.

"You look tired, I'll handle this for you" Priscillia told her and Setsuna let go of the rein, she never noticed her own blush.

"Ah t-thanks" the swordswoman said and looked somewhere else

"Nee Setsuna-san," Priscillia called her "there's something I wanted to talk about with you"

"W-with m-me? Ah ym o-okay… what is it?" Setsuna asked

"uumm not right now… it's…" Priscillia was getting nervous but she took a deep breath and calmed herself "tonight, we'll talk about it tonight"

"aahh sure, fine with me" Setsuna sounded unworried but she was thinking on what 'it' can be.

After almost three hours of traveling and some stops on the way to let horses rest and everyone stretch a little, the group arrived to a quiet and beautiful place in the forest with a lake right next to it.

"Alright! Let's get everything set!" Hotaru said as he took all their stuff and tried to put up a tent

"Ah ojisama! Wait! You don't know how to-" Priscillia hurried to help him but Hotaru made a wrong move and everything fell on him "Ojisama!"

"hehe there are excited, aren't they?" Negi said as he came out of the carriage followed by Asuna and then Konoka.

"Ah! Ojousama, let me help you" Setsuna told the princess and held out her hand to her

"Thanks, secchan" Konoka took Setsuna's hand. Usually her guardian would blush by any contact with her, but this time Konoka noticed that she was not even looking at her but to Priscillia… and it bothered her a lot. Because of that she tripped and fell, but instead of hitting the ground she fell in Setsuna's arms.

"Ojousama, are you okay?" did you get hurt?" Setsuna asked the princess with her arms still around her.

"um I-I'm okay, secchan" Konoka answered making Setsuna sigh in relief and let og of her "wait!" Konoka said and Setsuna stopped confused "h-hold me"

Setsuna blushed by the sudden order of her princess "w-what did-"

"Hold me! ... please…" Konoka pleaded hiding her eyes, Setsuna could see tears coming out from the princess' eyes so she hugged her right away worried about her well-being.

Feeling Setsuna's warm body against her, Konoka burst into tears and hugged her. Setsuna didn't say a thing, she didn't know what was happening but she didn't keep quiet for too long.

"o-ojousama… is.. is something wrong?" Setsuna asked and Konoka shook her head in response

"No, it's just that…" the princess said but hesitated "uumm never mind, it's nothing…" she said and gave her a weak smile as she let go of her friend

"Hey you two, lovebirds! Need some help here!" Asuna called them from the distance, Konoka and Setsuna blushed at that word… _lovebirds._

"A-Asuna!" whined Konoka and then pouted before start walking but Setsuna stopped her byt taking her hand.

"Wait! Is-is there really nothing that's bothering you?" the girl asked

Konoka took five seconds before give her an answer "I'm fine secchan" she said with a smile

"Hey! We really need help!" Asuna called them again

* * *

_Afternoon, 15:00 hrs (or 3 pm u.u)_

"This is sooo relaxing!" Asuna said floating in the lake.

They had finished getting everything installed for this 5-days camp, they'd already eaten lunch (made by Konoka of course) and now they were taking a break.

"Here I go!" shouted Hotaru and jumped to the lake soaking Asuna who didn't look so happy

"o-ojisama! Please be careful" Priscillia, who was wearing a light-blue swimming suit, said from the shore. Negi was sat next to her, he didn0t entered afraid of getting a cramp.

Meanwhile, Setsuna was underneath the shadow of a tree not too far from the lake. Her eyes were on her new friend, Priscillia.

"She looks adorable with that" Setsuna said mentally not really noticing her thoughts. She then sighed and remembered what happened earlier with Konoka, she was still worried about her but couldn't figure out what was on Konoka's mind.

Setsuna was so deep in her own thoughts that didn0t notice that someone was coming to where she was.

"secchan?" Konoka's voice made Setsuna look that way and gasped. Konoka was wearing a bikini that made her look _really_ sexy (A/N: just imagine her like in the Haru OVA… or was it Natsu? -.-), Setsuna's heart started to beat faster than usual and her typical blush covered her face "aren't you going to change your clothes?" Konoka asked her

"eh ah n-no… I… I'm gonna stay her" Setsuna managed to said _"oh gosh! Get a grip on yourself, Setsuna!_"

"mou Secchan! You're no fun!" Konoka pouted and then then sat by her side "then, I'll stay here with you"

"_yes!"_ Setsuna said in her mind "No! I mean… go have fun… I-I'm fine here" she said contradicting what she really wanted.

"But-"

"Go, I know you want to…" Setsuna interrupted

"mmm… okay… but! With one condition!" Konoka said smiling and, before Setsuna could ask what it was, she kissed her near the lips "there! Hehe" Konoka giggled and then ran to the lake. Setsuna was dumbfounded by the princess' sudden action; her hand was touching the spot where Konoka had kissed her.

"Oh God! What did I do in my past life?!" Setsuna yelled in her mind, she was happy but sad at the same time, she knew those feelings were wrong but couldn't help it. Besides, lately she had been attracted to Priscillia too. Setsuna didn't want to think about that and decided to take a walk.

"Asuna-san! I'm gonna take a walk, so you are in charge!" Setsuna announced but she then reconsidered leaving Asuna in charge "Forget it! Negi-san, you're in charge!" and with that she left.

* * *

She wasn't too far from the camp when she started to feel a dark presence _"demons?"_ she thought but there was no signal of them, suddenly the presence vanished _"weird… maybe my imagination?" _she concluded and continued with her walk.

Ten minutes past and she was now really far from the camp "It should be around here" she said and walked near a waterfall, turning her vision to both sides she spotted an old cabin. She walked in its direction and entered "Tadaima" she said sadly. This cabin used to be her home after her mother died; she used to live here with her dad.

All their stuff was like they left it before… _"Better not think about it… I have enough problems right now" _she thought and went to one of the rooms, her room. It was a small room, her bed next to the window and in front of it, a drawer. Setsuna took an old picture from the drawer "Mother… father…" she said looking at it, she then sighed and put it in her pocket "I'd better return now"

On her way back to the camp, Setsuna started feeling that presence again but she didn't stopped this time _"they're following me" _she said mentally so going to the camp was not a good idea, she kept wondering around the forest until she decided to stop "Show yourself!" she commanded and a group of demons surrounded her

"So you noticed…" one of them said "oh well…it's okay, our orders are to kill you so …GET HER!" the demon said and the others launched to Setsuna who remained in her place with her eyes closed and with a fast move of her arm slashed them all, the demons disapperead.

"W-What?! I-impossible…you… what are you…" the demon asked in fear, he felt something odd about Setsuna. The girl opened her eyes slowly, and when the demon could clearly see them he was in shock "n-no way… y-you are-" he couldn't complete what he had to say because Setsuna attacked him but did not kill him

"So tell me, who is your boss?" Setsuna asked with cold eyes, the demon didn't say anything and Setsuna pierced her sword through the demon's body making him cough blood "let me ask you again… who is your boss?"

"hahaha! Torture me if you want! I won't say a thing… those were my orders" the demon said and coughed more blood

"I' can't be helped then…" Setsuna pointed her sword at him "farewell"

* * *

Back in the camp, Konoka was drying her hair with a towel, she and her friends were already in their normal(?) clothes, it was getting kinda late and started to worry about her dear secchan.

"Nee Asuna… secchan didn't say where she was going to, right?" Konoka asked

"Nope, she just said 'I'll take a walk' and left…" Asuna said mimicking Setsuna, and then realized Konoka's worried face "don't worry, she'll be fine…" Asuna told her

"What's wrong?" Negi asked them

"She's worried about Setsuna" Asuna answered

"Mmm well I'm kinda worried too…" Negi confessed and then an idea came to him "I know! Why don't you communicate with her through your pactio card?"

"eh? It can be used like that too?" Konoka asked him and the teen mage answered with a 'of course!' so she took out her pactio card.

"Konoka-chan!!" Hotaru and Priscillia approached to them, he then noticed the card with Setsuna's picture in it "hey… is that… a pactio card?!"

Asuna took this chance to bother him "Of course it is! You didn't know? Konoka and Setsuna made a pactio a long time ago" Asuna said and Hotaru jaw dropped, Konoka gave him an apologetically look.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you" Konoka said

"Guys, let Konoka-san concentrate please!" Negi told them and Konoka thanked him

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest, Setsuna was panting as she walked _"kuso… I released … to much… energy …"_

"_secchan!"_ she her a voice in her head

"ojousama? …" Setsuna called thinking that the princess may be around but no one answered "great, now I'm crazy"

"_secchan! Your pactio card! Use your pactio card to talk to me" _Konoka's voice said

"My… oh right!" Setsuna took out her pactio card and put it on her forehead _"ojousama?"_

"_secchan! Thanks god! Are you okay?" _Konoka asked

"_H-hai… I defeated those demons"_ Setsuna told her

"_Demons?! What demons?!"_ Konoka asked more worried than before

"_Don't worry, ojousama, I defeated them in no time…" _Setsuna answered her _"oh! Can you tell Asuna-san and Negi-san to stay alert? It may be more demons around"_

"_O-okay… but please come back… I-I'm worried" _Konoka told her as she blushed, which she didn't notice but her friends did.

"_H-hai… um I'm worried about you too… so I um... I'll be there in no time"_ Setsuna said and then put the card in her pocket and hurried to the camp.

"Secchan! You're back! I missed you!" Konoka said and tackled her friend who blushed madly

"o-o-ojousama… I-I missed you too" Setsuna said

"Hey Konoka, let her breathe" Asuna said as she approached to them, Negi, Hotaru and Priscillia approached too.

"So Setsuna-san, those demons you fought … did you get any information from them?" Negi asked her

"I tried but they were very stubborn …" Setsuna answered him as she stood up "they just kept saying ´those were our orders´"

"Did they come to kidnap the princess?" Negi asked alarmed but Setsuna shook her head

"They said their orders were to kill me," Setsuna said seriously "probably the kidnapper wants to get rid of ojousama's guardians first"

" Hah! Well bring it on! I'm ready to fight how many demons appear" Asuna said loudly

"Asuna-san! This is something serious!" Negi scolded her and the two of them started to argue, Hotaru took that chance and approach to Setsuna and Konoka.

"So, does this mean the trip is over?" Hotaru asked Setsuna

"I'm afraid so" Setsuna answered him but then she looked at Konoka who was using her pleading puppy face.

"Don't let the trip end, please Secchan!" the princess said "for me… please"

"uumm… w-well… i-if that w-what the princess wants… t-then I guess w-we'll stay" Setsuna mumbled and then turned to Asuna and Negi who were still arguing.

"Asuna-san, Negi-san, we're staying so keep your eyes opened," Setsuna said as she approached to them "we'll take turns to patrol at night"

"H-hai" Negi answered

"mou I won't be able to sleep peacefully!" Asuna complained making Setsuna sighed loudly, the swordswoman turned around in order to talk to the prince and princess, but she found Konoka right there staring at her.

"O-ojousama, you scared me" Setsuna said after gasping

"Hehe, keep you are eyes opened secchan," Konoka said and then giggled "ne Secchan… if you'll be patrolling at night … then I won't be able to hold you while sleeping"

"W-w-w-w-what?!" Setsuna blushed madly, Konoka had speak loudly enough that everyone heard her.

"Oh so that's why you stay all night in her room…" Asuna teased her

"I don't get it" Negi said innocently

"oh you don't have to" Asuna replied

"A-asuna-san!" Setsuna said

"Mmm … is it true, Sakurazaki-san?" Hotaru said with a suspicious face "do you do _things_ to Konoka-chan when she's asleep?"

"What?! I'd never-!" Setsuna's face was red not only of embarrassment but also annoyance

"Oh c'mon, stop teasing her," Konoka spoke "sorry about that secchan"

"I don't mind," Setsuna said looking away, she was still blushing "the sun is setting; you should all go to sleep"

"But it's too early!" Hotaru whined like a child

"Fine! But don't ask for help when those demons come again" Setsuna told him, she suddenly started to breathe heavily

"Setsuna-san, are you okay?" Negi asked worried

"Y-yeah… just a little tired, don't mind me" Setsuna said but that didn't calm him

"I think I should take the first patrol," Negi suggested "and if you don't feel well Asuna-san will be the next"

"I'm fine really" Setsuna said but she was still breathing heavily

"Leave it to us, Setsuna-san!" Asuna told her and Setsuna gave up "now, go to rest" Setsuna did as her friend told her to, she entered the big tent followed by Konoka and Priscillia.

"You didn't catch a cold, did you secchan?" the princess asked her friend who was sitting down on her sleeping bag

"I don't think so…" Setsuna said as she lay down "maybe I'm just tired"

"It must be due to your everyday training plus staying up all night to take care of hime-sama" Priscillia said

"Secchan! Didn't I tell you not to overdo it?!" Konoka scolded her

"Gomen gomen…" Setsuna said with a weak smile and then realized something "how did you know about that, Priscillia-san?"

"hehe… I just guessed" Priscillia said and then giggled making Setsuna blushed a little. Konoka didn't like it when Setsuna blush when talking to Priscillia, so to get her attention she lay down next to her and hugged her like a teddy bear.

"O-o-ojousama?!" Setsuna blushed more than before

"let's go to sleep, I'm tired" Konoka said closing her eyes

"h-hai" Setsuna said still blushing, the two of them we're so focus on themselves that didn0t notice that Priscillia went out of the tent leaving them alone.

* * *

**Me: okay... that's it...**

**Setsuna: what? b-but... w-what about Priscillia? what happened to her?**

**Konoka: *scary face* secchan... why are you so worried about her?**

**Setsuna: eh? ah ... well she said she wanted to talk and... hey Shiroki help me!**

**Me: No way! XD ... oh god! time for me to sleep... but before that, special thank to Dana Kishimoto, setchan-1995, BatterieszX, Lance58, Hissatomi, ShadowCub, Kirstie Anne, Rebanex, LoneWolfx03, ChronoStar, rin, Setsuna-kun, krugern, An Idiot, darkangel2391, Demon Cat08, Bishimimou, raiet, Nini62223... uuff... i think that was all...**

**Asuna: wow... long list... and by the way, it's been a long time since you thanks the readers **

**Me: yeah I know -.- ...sorry 'bout that.. and really thanks to all of you readers-san XD**

**Setsuna: I think you should go to sleep... **

**Me: but I'm not even sleepy yet... *zzz***

**Setsuna: rigth ... okay guys see next time!**

**Konoka: bye bye!**

**Asuna: see ya**!


	12. The trip, part III

**Me: hey! it's me again! .. so how long has it been?**

**Asuna: almost two weeks u.u**

**Me: sorry about that... I couldn't finish on time T_T... but this is my longest chapter ever! :D**

**Setsuna: good for you**

**Konoka: secchan you're so kind!**

**Setsuna: *blushes***

**Asuna: oohh what's with that change of attitude**

**Me: He-He-He... looks like some people have read the chapter before, eh?**

**Asuna: I don't get it -.-**

**Me: you don't have to! just read the chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The trip, part III**

**(A/N: oh yeah, the first 4 paragraphs are a summary from Chapter 9... you can skip it if you want) **

Several hours ago our friends arrived to their destination in the middle of the forest, it was Hotaru's idea to spend some days camping. They were all having fun playing in the lake, except for Setsuna. She preferred to have a walk around the area, she started wandering around the forest until she reached a waterfall and near it, a cabin.

Setsuna used to live there with her father after her mother died, she stayed there a very long time remembering the good old times with her family, but then she realized it was getting late and decided to go back to the camp.

As she went nearer the camp she felt a dark presence following her, suddenly demons appeared out of nowhere, and of course Setsuna knew they were coming. She was able to defeat them all easily, though she couldn't get any information from them.

When she reached the camp, she told her friends about the demons and they decided to take turns to patrol at night. But before they could choose who will go first, Negi noticed that Setsuna was not looking very well and suggested her to rest while he and Asuna took care of the patrols. Setsuna couldn't refuse, she wasn't feeling good, so she went in the (big) girls-tent with her ojousama and they both feel asleep quickly.

**(A/N: Here starts the real chapter XD)**

Now, in the middle of the camp Negi lighted a bonfire to warm himself, he was alone in the camp because everybody else were getting ready to sleep or sleeping already.

"I wonder if Setsuna-san is okay…" he said and sighed

"I'm sure she is" Asuna told him as she went out of the girls-tent where she had found Setsuna and Konoka sleeping deeply in each other's arms.

"Asuna-san, you scared me" he said and Asuna laughed as she sat down next to him

"And you call yourself an Ala Alba member?" she mocked, and then she saw Priscillia who was coming out from the boys-tent "oh Priscillia-chan! I could swear I saw you sleeping in the tent"

"eh? He-hehe… I was there a while ago, but I had to talk to ojisama so…" Priscillia was saying but she stopped when Asuna stared at her with a smirk on her face "uumm… why are you staring at me?" she asked nervously

"So! You were _all alone_ with you charming ojisama, eh?" Asuna teased her and the shy girl blushed

"W-wha… w-well I-I was… b-but"

"Asuna-san! Don't tease her like that!" Negi scolded the red-headed girl before she could continue

"hehehe gomen Priscillia-chan" Asuna told her smiling

"N-no problem…" Priscillia replied still blushing "uumm I-I'm going to sleep now… G-good night"

"Ah! I'm coming too! G'night Negi," Asuna said as she stood up "wake me up when you feel tired, ok?" she told him and patted his head

"hai!" he answered with a smile, Asuna then turned to leave "Good night Asuna-san, Priscillia-san"

Meanwhile inside the girls-tent, Setsuna was sleeping peacefully in Konoka's arms, she felt safe and happy, but… was she really sleeping well?

In her dreams she saw herself in a long straight road but then the road divided in two, to her right was Konoka and to her left, Priscillia.

"_Let's go, Secchan" Konoka told her _

"_This way, Setsuna-san" Priscillia then said_

Normally, Setsuna would follow her ojousama with no complains but why was she hesitating now? She knew it was just a dream, but did it have a meaning? Did she really feel something for both girls? All those questions with no answer were bothering her and made her wake up.

When she opened her eyes she realized that her arms were around Konoka's waist and hers were around Setsuna's neck. She blushed and froze; she didn't want to make any move that could wake up the princess or her other friend, Priscillia, who was asleep already.

"_uh? Asuna-san is not here…"_ she thought and decided to check outside, so she carefully let go of Konoka. Before going out of the tent she took a last glance to her sleeping princess and smiled.

Setsuna approached to Asuna who was sat in front of the bonfire, when she reached her friend she noticed that she was dozing off and chuckled at the scene. Setsuna's laughter made Asuna jumped in surprise; she thought it was an enemy.

"Who's there?!" Asuna said and then realized that Setsuna was standing in front of her laughing "S-Setsuna-san! Don't scare me like that!"

"Hehehe my bad, you should go to sleep, I'll take care of the patrol" Setsuna told her

"Are you feeling okay?" Asuna asked worried and Setsuna nodded "mmm … well… If you say so…"

"I'm okay, really" Setsuna told her

"Okay… but if you faint or something, don't blame me! Konoka won't let me alone if that happens" Asuna said and yawned

"eh? O-Ojousama would…?" Setsuna said in disbelief, her cheeks turned pink when she heard that name

"Of course she will!" Asuna told her "Remember that time when you and that tanned girl came badly injured?" she asked and Setsuna nodded "Konoka was saying 'Asuna we have to do something' or 'let's go see how's secchan' … mataku! She wouldn't leave me alone," Asuna said and then sighed "don't make her worry, okay?"

"Um h-hai" Setsuna answered, she was still blushing and surprised too. She knew something like that happened that time but she didn't expect it was like that.

"G'night then…" Asuna said and went to the girls-tent leaving Setsuna alone.

* * *

It was almost 4 am, an hour had passed since Asuna went to sleep. Setsuna was bored and decided to practice with her sword. Though, her time alone was interrupted when she felt a presence, it was different from demons… it was like a sad but at the same time warm presence.

"Show yourself" Setsuna commanded, even when that presence didn't feel dangerous Setsuna didn't trust it

"U-uum S-Setsuna-san?" a very familiar voice called her name

"Priscillia-san?" Setsuna asked when she recognized that voice _"that presence… was it Priscillia?"_ she couldn't believe it, at least the sad part, Priscillia was always cheerful and smiling to everyone "ah w-what are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping"

"I was… but I had something to talk about to you, remember?" Priscillia told her as she approached to the swordswoman

"eh? Oh y-yeah! … so um… what was it?" Setsuna asked nervously

"Let's have a walk first" Priscillia told her

"But what if demons or thieves come?" Setsuna said refusing

"You put charm in the tents, right?" Priscillia asked her and Setsuna nodded "then there's no problem!"

"Uum… o-okay, let's go" Setsuna said and started to walk to the forest and Priscillia followed her. Neither of them noticed that a certain red-headed girl was watching them from the tent.

"_Should I follow them?"_ Asuna asked herself and then looked at Konoka _"mou… I can't leave Konoka alone, Setsuna-san may kill me…kuso!"_

_

* * *

  
_

Setsuna and Priscillia walked along the lake's shore so as not lose sight of the camp; they walked in silence until Priscillia broke the ice.

"I guess we are far enough," she said and stopped, they were now in the other side of the lake "let's sit, okay?" she told her smiling and sat down, Setsuna nodded nervously and sat next to her.

"So… what did you wanna talk about?" Setsuna asked her

Priscillia sighed and looked at her "I just hope you don't get angry at me…"

"_Angry? Why would I get angry at her?" _Setsuna asked mentally to herself before Priscillia spoke again.

"Setsuna-san… you… you are not human, are you?" Priscillia said it quickly

"_Oh that!"_ Setsuna said in her mind and looked away, she stared the lake's surface looking her own reflection, she sighed before answering "how did you know?" her voice changed, it was a cold one now.

"Uum… let's save that for later… why didn't you tell me about that?" Priscillia asked her with a sweet voice

"I-It's not something I can talk about…" Setsuna told her "I… I don't like being like this" she said and lay back to look at the sky

"Show me," Priscillia told her out of the blue "show me your true form" she said and lay back too

"No, you'll be scared" Setsuna refused but Priscillia insisted

"I won't ever be scare of you… you are my friend" Priscillia said with a warm smile, and for some reason Setsuna accepted… it was like an inner voice telling her to do it.

"Fine… but let's go to the forest, I don't want anyone to see me" Setsuna told her and stood up, Priscillia stood up too and followed her to the forest.

They were now very deep in the forest so that anyone except from Priscillia could see Setsuna in her true form. Setsuna sighed, she was ready to transform but Priscillia stopped her.

"Hold on! Before you show me your true self… has anyone see you like that before?" Priscillia asked cutely

"Uum… no…" Setsuna answered _"though Ojousama knows that I'm a hanyou"_

"Great! It'll be like our little secret" Priscillia said smiling

Setsuna blushed and looked away before closing her eyes and started to transform. A white light covered her body, a pair of white wing came out of her back and her hair turned white, when the light disappeared Setsuna opened her eyes… golden eyes now.

Setsuna looked away again "this is me… you can run now" she said after looking at Priscillia's startled face, to her surprise Priscillia took both of her hands.

"I won't run away from you," Priscillia said looking at Setsuna's golden eyes, she like them and could stopped looking at them "ne… Setsuna-san… does the princess know about this?" the girl asked her and Setsuna nodded nervously "Have she seen you?" she asked again but Setsuna didn't answered. Both girls stayed in silence holding hands for a while until Priscillia spoke again.

"What do you like about her?" she asked out of the blue, Setsuna's eyes widened, she didn't know what to answer so she didn't say anything "She's from royalty, you know? She wouldn't… be with you forever…" Priscillia said and, for some reason, Setsuna agreed with her.

"_Ojousama… is she going to leave me? No! Impossible ... it can't be!"_ Setsuna thoughts were confused as she listened what Priscillia was saying

"She will marry someone else… and when that happens… you'll be left alone," Priscillia added and noticed tears coming out from Setsuna's eyes, she touched Setsuna's face and wiped her tears away "but I'll always be with you"

"Priscillia…-chan…" Setsuna muttered as she lean closer to Priscillia's face _"she will stay with me forever…" _she said in her mind, her lips were inches away from Priscillia's_ "wait no! What are you doing?!" _an inner voice yelled and she stopped_ "remember! You swore loyalty to the princess… in all sense! ... You love Kono-chan!" _her inner voice made her realized what she was about to do.

"S-Setsuna-san? Why did-?" Priscillia tried to ask her

"Sorry, Priscillia-san… but what you say is wrong!" Setsuna told her, Priscillia's eyes widened in surprise "well… maybe… maybe she'd left me for someone else, maybe I'm not good enough for her… but… but I… I love her! And those feeling won't ever change!" Setsuna told her and let go of her hands "I-I'm sorry if I can't return those feelings to you" she muttered and lowered her head, and then instead of hear a crying or something like that, she heard a giggled coming from Priscillia "w-what's so funny?"

Priscillia sighed and looked away "I'm sorry… to make you feel like that," she said but Setsuna didn't understand "I'm sure you'll hate me if I explain it to you… but I guess that's what I deserve…" Priscillia started and make Setsuna more confused than before, before continue the maid sighed again "I… I can control demons" she said it, Setsuna was in shock, she couldn't believe what she heard.

"Ehehe! G-good one" Setsuna said, she still couldn't believe it

"Is no joke… what you felt, thought and did was all because of me… I-I'm sorry" Priscillia said looking at the ground

"B-but, w-why would you do that?" Setsuna asked her nervously

"Uumm… I-I thought t-that if you liked me... t-then ojisama c-could spend more time with the princess and-" Priscillia muttered but Setsuna interrupted her

"Argh! That prince! He told you to do this, didn't he?!" Setsuna asked her, she was really angry now

"N-No! I-I did this b-because I thought that this way wouldn't be painful for you or the prince or the princess" Priscillia said immediately to defend her prince

"What about you? Isn't it painful to see the one you love with someone else?" Setsuna asked her, she knew that Priscillia liked Hotaru just like Setsuna liked Konoka

"I…I … I don't deserve to be love by the prince… that's why-"

"Screw that!" Setsuna yelled "You love him! So you have to fight for him!"

"Setsuna-san…" Priscillia lowered her head "b-but…"

"Don't be so negative, you two are childhood friends, right?" Setsuna told her and then Priscillia remembered all those times when the prince had smiled at her and always told her that 'we are friends, Priscillia'

"Y-yeah… yeah, I-I'll do my best… arigatou, Setsuna-san" Priscillia said looking at her. Setsuna nodded and smiled.

"Now that everything is clear… I have something to ask you," Setsuna said with a different kind of voice, it wasn't the warm voice that minutes before had told Priscillia not to give up, this voice was a colder one "just like I'm not human… you are not a normal maid, are you?"

Priscillia's eyes widened in surprised, has she been discovered? "w-what do you mean?"

"Don't deny it, I can see it in your eyes" Setsuna said as she looked straight in Priscillia's eyes

The 'maid' sighed "You got me… No, I'm not a normal maid"

"So… who are you really?"

"Just like you are from of Ala Alba, I'm also part of group that is in charge of ojisama's well-being… we're like bodyguards dressed in maids' outfit"

"So you are like a secret organization?" Setsuna asked raising an eyebrow

"mmm well yes, actually the prince doesn't know about it… and I'm not supposed to be telling you this" Priscillia told her

"I won't tell anyone, I promise" Setsuna assured her "I just wanted if you were a threat to ojousama"

"Hey! I feel like I'm being underestimated!" Priscillia said pouting and made Setsuna laugh

"Hehe… we'll see who's the best bodyguard later," Setsuna told her and the same white light covered her body, she was back to normal "let's go back… it's almost dawn" Setsuna said and both started to walk to the camp.

* * *

"Ah! What a good day!" Hotaru said stretching his arms as he came out from the boys-tent, Negi followed him.

"Sure it is" Negi said and then smelled something "mmm something smells good!"

"Mou… you're so noisy!" Asuna said as she came out of the girls-tent and then saw that someone was making breakfast "wuah! Konoka! When did you get up?"

"eh? Hehe… a while ago… breakfast is almost ready, so go wash your faces all of you" Konoka told them, she looked like everyone's mom

"Hai!" her friends said at the same time and went to the lake to wash their faces, but Asuna was stopped by Konoka

"Ah Asuna… have you seen secchan?" Konoka asked her "she wasn't in the tent when I woke up"

"Setsuna-san? Mmm…"Asuna thought for a while "_Wuah! What should I do? I can't tell her that she went to the forest with Priscillia-chan! She'll be like crazy! Mou!"_ Asuna blamed herself mentally for seeing what she saw before "she must be patrolling around the forest" she said and sighed

"Oh Priscillia!"the two girls heard Hotaru called his maid "Where have you-? Oh Sakurazaki-san…" he said when he noticed her "mmm where have you two been?"

"Patrolling" Setsuna answered immediately, not wanting to start a conversation with the prince

"Sakurazaki-san! You should get Priscillia involved in those dangerous things!" Hotaru scolded her

"_Oh if he just knew…"_ Setsuna rolled her eyes and then whispered to Priscillia "see? He's worried about you" which make the maid blushed

"S-Setsuna-san!" Priscillia complained and then whispered back "look! The princess is waiting for you" it was time for Priscillia to take revenge and started teasing the hanyou, Setsuna blushed when she noticed that Konoka was looking at her.

"Pay attention to me, Sakurazaki-san!" Hotaru said pouting, he probably got into that habit because of Konoka "oh well, it doesn't matter… Priscillia you are not hurt, are you?" Hotaru approached to her, and Setsuna decided to leave the two alone.

"Secchan, where were you?" Konoka asked her worriedly

"J-Just doing some patrolling… o-ojousama" Setsuna answered blushing, and then she blushed more when she felt the princess body pressed against hers

"Why did you take Priscillia-chan with you?" Konoka asked her, Setsuna noticed a bit of jealousy in Konoka's voice "If you wanted company, I'd have gone with you"

"I-It's not like that… uumm… s-she couldn't sleep… a-and insisted to f-followed me," Setsuna said blushing a little, she couldn't come up with a better excuse "um… i-if you want w-we can go for a walk today…"

"Really?" Konoka's face brightened up and Setsuna nodded "yay! But… just the two of us, okay?" Konoka broke the embrace and asked her cutely

"O-O-Okay" Setsuna accepted

Their breakfast was done after their little meeting, everyone was amazed by Konoka's cooking, it was really delicious they didn't know that a princess could cook so well´. After eating breakfast and flattering Konoka's food they started to think what could they do for the rest of the day, they had already played in the lake so they only thing that was left was…

"Explore! Let's go to explore!" Hotaru suggested

"Doesn't it sound dangerous?" Negi replied "I mean, yesterday Setsuna-san was attacked by demons"

"Negi has a point… what do you say, Setsuna-san?" Asuna asked

"I think it's a good idea" Setsuna unexpectedly said and everyone stared at her "What?"

"Thanks Sakurazaki-san! I thought you were a bad person but you're not!" Hotaru said

"Setsuna-san, what's gotten into you?" Asuna told her "Weren't you the one who was against camping in the first place?!"

"I know I know… but… let's just relax a while… and if anything happen, you, Negi-san and I will be there" Setsuna answered very carefree

"mmm if you say so…"

"Great! Then let's divide into groups!" Hotaru said and Asuna punched him

"That'd be even more dangerous, baka!" she told him

"I think it's a good idea," Setsuna spoke making Asuna's jaw dropped and Hotaru's cried in happiness "let's split into pairs" she said and Hotaru immediately ran to Konoka's side but she turn to Setsuna

"Secchan you'll come with me!" Konoka said cheerfully and grabbed her arm

"h-hai… mmm … Asuna-san could you-"

"I'll go with Priscillia-chan… I'd rather go with her than with Hotaru" Asuna said

"Then I'll go with Hotaru-kun" Negi said. Apparently, they're all happy with those choices but Priscillia wanted to go with Hotaru, Hotaru wanted to go with Konoka, Konoka… well Konoka was happy with Setsuna, Asuna didn't really like the idea at all but she had questions to ask to Priscillia… and Negi… well, he is Negi.

"Ojousama, Priscilli-san and Negi-san will be in charge of communication if anything goes wrong, okay?" Setsuna said and three mentioned people nodded "okay then… let's split, we'll return to the camp in…" Setsuna said but was interrupted by Konoka

"Two hours," the princess said "see you then!" she grabbed Setsuna's arm and leaded her to the forest

"Konoka-chan…" Hotaru muttered with tears in his eyes **(****A/N: this face …T_T****)** as Negi took him to the opposite direction. Asuna and Priscillia then took another way to the forest.

**(Asuna/Priscillia team)**

The girls took a long road that leaded them to another lake, though it was smaller than the one they knew. Around that lake a lot of little animals, like bunnies, were drinking water, Priscillia approached to them and fortunately they didn't run away.

"Oh he's so cute" Priscillia said as she took a white bunny in her arms and show it to Asuna

"Yeah he is really cute!" Asuna said and pet the bunny _"argh! No No No! Focus! I have to ask her some questions!"_

"By the way, Priscillia-chan…I need to ask you something… and be very sincere okay?" Asuna told her and the maid nodded while still playing with the bunny "Do you like Setsuna-san?"

"What?! No!" Priscillia said immediately

"Then why are you trying to separate her from Konoka, eh?" Asuna asked her louder

"_Oh great… I'm in troubles"_

**(Konoka/Setsuna team)**

Setsuna escorted the princess around the forest, they were just wandered with no real destination but somehow they ended up discovering a waterfall. Actually Setsuna knew that waterfall; she had been there the day before.

"Woah! It's huge!" Konoka said admiring the size of the waterfall, then her eyes spotted a small cabin near it "Secchan look!" she said pointing the small building "Do you think someone live there?"

"Uumm… actually, ojousama… I-"

"Kono-chan… I told you to call me that when we're alone" Konoka said as she pouted cutely

"K-Kono-chan… I… I know that place," Setsuna said "I… I lived there with my father when I was a child, before meeting you"

"Oh… then I guess it wouldn't be a problem to go in, right?" Konoka told her

"I-I guess not" Setsuna said and before she could add anything else Konoka took her hand and leaded her to the cabin

"Kono-chan you'll get dirty, there's dust all over the place" Setsuna warned her before stepping inside

"It's okay, I don't mind get dirty … this is a trip, let's relax!" Konoka told her reminding what Setsuna had said minutes ago at the camp "Let's go to your room secchan!" she asked her friend and she had no other choice but to leaded her to her room

"Here we are…" Setsuna said letting Konoka go inside first "It's really small compared to your room"

"I love it!" Konoka said turning around to see Setsuna "I like cozy rooms… it makes me feel safe, especially when I'm with you" Konoka said as she approached to her and slowly put her arms around Setsuna's neck

"K-K-Kono-chan…" Setsuna muttered and unconsciously started to put her arms around Konoka's waist, both of them lean in closer to the other's face _"Am I… Is she…"_ Setsuna tried to understand what was going to happen, but her mind failed when she felt the warm lips of her princess kissing her. Before she could react and kiss back, Konoka pulled away.

"Ko-Kono-chan?"

"I-I'm sorry… I-I don't know why I did that…I-" Konoka muttered but stopped when Setsuna gently took her chin so that they could see their eyes.

"Why did you stop?" Setsuna asked with a warm smile and kissed her, Konoka melt in the kiss and wrap her arms around her beloved guardian. After some minutes they broke the kiss so that they could catch some air.

"Secchan…" Konoka whispered blushing

"I love you, Kono-chan" Setsuna told her blushing too "I have always loved you, since we were kids even we sometime I didn't show it… I really cared about you"

"I know that, silly… and," Konoka said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips "I love you too"

* * *

**Me: there! XD**

**Asuna: Oh! now I understand...**

**Setsuna/Konoka: *blush***

**Me: hehehe! oh oh oh! I have an announcement!**

**Everyone: what?!**

**Me: I'm gonna change my writing style :b**

**Asuna: u.u **

**Me: what? ... **

**Setsuna: so... how will be your writing now?**

**Me: First person... like Setsuna's POV :b**

**Setsuna: oh great u.u**

**Me: but I don't know if I should finish this story first before changing my style... that's why I started a poll XD...**

**Konoka: Good idea! ... I say that you should change your style right now!**

**Setsuna: o-ojousama... she could confused the readers if she does that**

**Konoka: mou... but she's better when she writes in first person... and what did I told you about calling me Ojousama? -.-**

**Setsuna: g-gomen K-K-Kono-chan *blushes***

**Asuna: guys... can we focus please?!**

**Me: My bad... anyway, thanks to ****chocolate-chan, Kirstie Anne****, LoneWolfx03, BatterieszX, setchan-1995, Lance58, blue moon017, Secchan-Ale and PureWiings**** who left reviews XD ...mmm what else... oh! another annoucement!**

**Asuna: what is it now?**

**Me: the end is coming! *evil laugh* ... and no, I'm not talking about 2012 XD... I'm planning to write 2 (maybe one o.O) more chapter... Next Chapter! The bad guy will be revealed! *evil laugh* ... any guesses? **

**Setsuna: Hotaru! Hotaru! IS HOTARU!**

**Hotaru: I haven't done anything -.- ...**

**Me: *evil laugh* you won't expect it ... anyway! XD ... I must leave now... so, don't forget review and ... vote in my poll please! XD ... there'll a week to vote, that way I can fix next chapter -.- XD... see ya...in two week! ...hopefully -.- ^^**


	13. Author's note sorry about this

**A/N: Hey there, it's me again... after a long time -.- ... yeah I know I know, I'm working on the next two chapter right know but I have one BIG problem... by now you should know that I'm not an english speaker so uumm I have a lot of mistakes and well... to the point, I need an editor o.o... I read my previous stories and ...well... okay they suck! u.u**

**So... if anyone is interested on helping me just PM me :D... I would really appreciate it -.-**

**Have a nice day ^^**


	14. A proposal and a hidden past

**Shiroki: hey guys, here I am again with another chapter ^^**

**Asuna: good to hear that... so, anything else??**

**Shiroki: yup! I have to thank Kyuubigunslinger14**** for being my new editor :D.... thank you so so so so much!! ^^**

**Asuna: and?**

**Shiroki: also thanks to everyone else who wanted to help, but couldn't because of school .... that's ok, I appreciate your efforts ^^**

**Konoka: oh Shiroki-chan is really happy today, isn't she? **

**Setsuna: I wonder why...**

**Shiroki: I won't tell you XD... so anyway, let us begin XD**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A proposal and a hidden past**

It is another quiet and peaceful day in Mahora Kingdom. Apparently while our six friends were out of the palace camping, the rest of the Ala Alba captured the kidnapper: an old man with some mental disorder. Now, three days later of the Ala Alba success and the others' arrival, the kingdom had become once again a peaceful and nice place.

"Isn't it great, son-in-law?" the old king, Konoe Konoemon, said looking through the big window in his office.

"Indeed father-in-law," Eishun said with a big smile "the kingdom is safe again, thanks to Ala Alba" the current king added and then remembered something "So, father-in-law, what was that important thing you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh yeah yeah… you see, Konoka is already 18 years old and ready to be queen but the only thing she needs is-" Konoemon started but Eishun politely raised a hand to stop him

"Father-in-law, I promised Konoka no more omiais for her" Eishun said

"I know I know…but!" Konoemon raised a finger "what do you think of Hotaru-kun?"

"Well he's a nice and fine boy, not to mention polite and elegant but… what are you trying to do, father-in-law?" Eishun asked and Konoemon chuckled

"Don't you think that he and Konoka would make a good couple?"

"Father-in-law!" Eishun protested and remind him that both had promised no more omiais "besides, they belong to the same family!"

"But they're not really blood-related, are they?" Konoemon asked with a smile and Eishun didn't say anything because the old king was right "but don't worry I wasn't planning on setting an omiai" Konoemon said and Eishun sighed in relief "_I won't do anything… but you will, right?"_

_

* * *

  
_

It was lunch time already, Konoka and Setsuna entered to the dining room and found that Hotaru and Priscillia were already there. Hotaru eagerly greeted Konoka and asked her where had she been all day, of course Konoka wouldn't tell him… it was Setsuna and Konoka's little secret.

"Well well, are you two, young ones, having fun already?" an old male's voice said and everyone turned to the door. Konoemon and Eishun were standing there smiling to the youngsters.

"Otou-san! Ojii-chan!" Konoka ran to them and hugged them "What are you doing here? I thought you were too busy to have lunch with us"

"We were, but we decided to have lunch with you once in a while" Eishun said grinning

"Besides, today is a special day… isn't it, Hotaru-kun?" Konoemon said and turned to see Hotaru who smiled and nodded, but everybody else in the room weren't quite sure of what they were talking about.

A few minutes after they started to eat the oldest Konoe was talking about the future of his two grandchildren. He first started with Konoka "So Konoka, do you have someone in mind as your future husband?" the old Konoemon asked with a smile and noticed that Konoka blushed a little.

"mmm well maybe… but I'm not telling!" Konoka said and giggled

"Ohohoho… okay okay," Konoemon chuckled and then turned to Hotaru "how about you Hotaru? You're about to become a king!"

"He he yes I am sir" Hotaru said politely, referring to his grandfather as 'sir' because he really respected him.

"Oh please just call me grandpa, we're a family… _in many senses_" Konoemon said with a smile

"Hai, g-grandpa" Hotaru said

"So… I'm sure that miss Rosellia had introduced to you many young ladies, have you chosen one already?"

"Well they were all beautiful but… there's someone special for me, and I would like her to become my queen" Hotaru said with a very sweet and soft voice.

"Oh looks like you have strong feelings for her… may I know who would she be?" Konoemon asked and just then Eishun realized what his father-in-law was up to

"Actually I was planning to propose to her right now…" Hotaru said and stood up turning to Konoka, he then knelt in one kneel.

"_Oh my god! __D-don't do it_" Konoka thought nervously

"Konoka-chan, we know for quite a long time now …" Hotaru started and everyone paid attention to what he was saying.

"_Oh no, he'll say it_" Setsuna thought

"I know we're cousins but… I can't keep my feelings for you anymore, Konoe Konoka will you…" Hotaru's voice started to become very soft as he was taking out a small box from his pocket and the opened it, revealing a beautiful golden ring which was inlaid with diamonds "will you marry me?"

Konoka was astonished; she couldn't say a word because she didn't know what to say. Konoka obviously loved her cousin but not like she loved Setsuna, there was an uncomfortable but brief moment of silent before Konoka was able to speak "O-Oniisama… I uh…"

"Wonderful Hotaru-kun!" Konoemon spoke before Konoka could say something else "Konoka is so excited that she can't speak, right Konoka?" he said and Konoka nodded

"S-sorry about that" Hotaru said shyly

"Don't be, don't be! This is great! I was starting to wonder if you were brave enough to confess" the old Konoemon said with a big smile.

"_Ojii-chan knew about this?!"_ Konoka thought and was about to complain but then Konoemon mentioned something that he'd be happy to have grand grandchildren before he passes away. His comment left Konoka heart-broken, she wanted him to be happy too but to marry Hotaru when she truly loved Setsuna… this was a difficult situation for her.

"Um excuse me for a second… I… I remembered something" Konoka said hiding her eyes with her bangs and stood up. Then, without waiting for an answer, she approached to the door and told Setsuna to come with her. The swordswoman immediately followed the princess after bowing politely to the rest of the people in the room.

"Konoka-chan…" Hotaru murmured

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's very excited and don't want us to find that out" the oldest Konoe said

* * *

Setsuna wasn't sure if she should say something, she was following Konoka who has been -almost- running without destination… or at least that was she thought. Actually the place where Konoka was taking her was to the hidden tree house.

After climbing the tree and entering to the 'small' house, they remained in silence for some minutes. Konoka was sat at the corner of the main room hugging her legs with her arms burying her face within them; Setsuna was sat next to her thinking desperately on something to cheer her up.

_"What should I say?"_ Setsuna thought and looked away so that she wouldn't face Konoka. But then a soft voice made her turn again.

"Ne secchan…what should I do?" Konoka asked and faced her girlfriend. There weren't any tears on the princess' face but Setsuna realized that her expression changed, it was very painful to see her princess' saddened "should I tell them about us?" the princess asked again.

Now the one having a hard time was Setsuna, she didn't like the idea of Konoka marrying another one either… but to tell the king that they were a couple… that's something she would ever dare to do. Maybe the king wouldn't consider that a big problem because he chooses his daughter's happiness over everything else, but the old Konoemon was someone who would never let them alone if he knew.

Setsuna finally reached a conclusion, one that she would probably regret later "No, you shouldn't… if anyone finds out about us, your reputation will be ruined"

"My… reputation?" Konoka asked "so you care more about my reputation than our relationship?!"

"Eh.. w-well I'm your guardian too" Setsuna said

"Secchan! I'm your girlfriend!" Konoka shouted and Setsuna made a gesture indicating to lower her voice before someone could hear her "well, I'm not going to shut up, I'm go-" Konoka was furious but she then stopped when warm lips touched hers. Konoka didn't refuse to the kiss but deepened it, she could never say 'no' to those sweet kisses of her beloved Secchan.

After breaking the kiss, Setsuna quickly pulled Konoka in a hug "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" she whispered and slowly rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry too…" Konoka said and buried her face in Setsuna shoulder "for yelling… but… what should we do? I… I don't wanna marry him…"

"But," Setsuna said and faced Konoka "why didn't you say anything?" she asked

"It's easy for you to say it," Konoka said and looked away "ojii-chan always wanted grand grandchildren… that's why he always arranged all those omiais, and I always wanted to please him… that's why I couldn't say anything" Konoka paused for a brief moment and then continued.

"Besides, I didn't want to break oniisama's heart; he was always so kind to me…" Konoka said with a saddened face "I just couldn't… I'm sorry"

"Don't worry, we'll find a way… I promise"

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle, a young man was happily humming as he went to his room. Hotaru was very happy that he finally confessed to Konoka and she accepted (or at least that was what Konoemon said). On the other hand, Priscillia didn't look so excited as he was but she tried her best to hide that.

"This is so great! I'm finally marrying the one I love!" Hotaru said aloud. Priscillia, who was right next to him, faked a smile and nodded "And it's all thanks to you, Priscillia" he said and smiled to her

"Eh? B-but I d-didn't do anything" the shy maid said

"Of course you did! I was able to get near to Konoka-chan because you were distracting Sakurazaki" the young prince said innocently

"_Gah! He __noticed!"_ Priscillia thought and blushed

"But you are not really into girls, are you?" Hotaru asked her and Priscillia quickly shook her head making Hotaru sighed in relief "I'm glad to hear that, it would be a shame that a girl as beautiful as you is… well… not into boys, he he"

Hotaru keep walking and didn't notice that his comment had left the shy maid very flustered "Come on! We need to tell this to Miss Rosellia!" Hotaru shouted and Priscillia realized that she was left behind and hurried to reach the prince.

* * *

"Ne secchan, can I ask you something?" Konoka said in her lover's arms

"Kono-chan, you're already asking me something" Setsuna said and smiled to her

"He he… okay then, well I meant to ask you this before but with everything that happened I couldn't…so," the princess started and Setsuna released her from her grip letting Konoka face her properly "why do you hate Oniisama so much?" she said and Setsuna tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it.

"Are you serious? I wonder why I would hate someone who tried to steal my Kono-chan…" Setsuna mocked and Konoka pouted.

"Mou… but what if he had never tried it?" the princess asked looking at her girlfriend "would you still hate him?" she said and Setsuna thought for a while, the swordswoman then sighed defeated.

"Of course I would" she said and looked away to avoid Konoka's 'why' look, thought Setsuna could still sense her princess curiosity so she faced her "Okay, I'll tell you why"

_Flashback:_

_One day in a small peaceful town in the Kingdom of Karxa'ja, a little girl was eagerly waiting for someone. She was wearing kendo clothes and holding a small wooden sword, her hair was white and still short but it was tied in a ponytail to the left side of her head._

"_Where is he?" the girl asked to herself and sighed, she then saw a tall man approaching to her and jumped of joy "Otou-san!" she said and jumped to his arms_

"_Hey there, have you been waiting for me all this time, Setsuna?" the man asked her. His face was very similar to hers, the only thing that wasn't were his eyes; while he had green eyes, Setsuna had black eyes._

"_Yes I was, but first I was training like you told me" the little girl said smiling and holding her sword_

"_That's my girl, I'm proud of you" the man said and then put Setsuna down and took her hand "C'mon, let's go see your mom" he said and both entered to a big and nice-looking house near them._

_Setsuna and her father went to a big room in the second floor. There, a beautiful young lady was sleeping on a big bed, the man quietly approached to her beloved wife and gently shook her to wake her up, the woman lazily opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her husband and daughter's faces near hers "Sora, welcome back" the woman whispered._

"_How are you feeling today, Umi?" Sora, Setsuna's father, asked as he caressed his wife's black hair._

"_I feel a little better since Setsuna-chan has been taking care of me while you were away" Umi answered with a smile and patted her daughter's head_

"_Well done, Setsuna" Sora said smiling "hey, why don't you go outside and practice some more kendo? I'll go and train you later" he said and Setsuna eagerly nodded and went outside of the house._

"_So, what did the king want to talk about with you?" Umi asked worriedly and took Sora's hand, the tall man shivered a little and then sighed._

"_It looks like he had heard the rumors about us," he started and lowered his head "but he said that he will trust my words... but if he finds out that that is true then..." he couldn't continue with his sentence, and Umi looked at him worriedly._

"_Don't worry, everything is going to be okay" Umi said and hugged his husband_

_

* * *

  
_

"My mother was the demon queen of the Uzoku clan," Setsuna explained to Konoka "and my father was one of the knights that served the king of Karxa'ja, or your uncle"

"But why would my uncle be angry that they married each other?" Konoka asked

"Uh... because... well, many centuries ago, the Uzoku clan was the most feared within the demons and humans, they were merciless and cruel..." Setsuna said remembering what her mother once told her "they would usually attack some villages randomly but I don't know why they really loved to destroy the towns in Karxa'ja Kingdom"

"But that was centuries ago, right? I mean, your mom wouldn't let them continue, right?" Konoka asked

"Of course she wouldn't!" Setsuna said "when she was crowned queen, she strictly prohibited that any demon of our clan get out of the demon realm"

"So? What was the problem then?" Konoka asked again

"I don't know..." Setsuna sighed and lowered her head "I guess that the royalty from that country are just too resentful to forgive my clan"

Konoka hugged her lover "I'm sure that if she had gone personally to apologize they would have understand" the princess said and Setsuna chuckled

"She did," the swordswoman said "that was when she met my father... it was like love at first sight" Setsuna said and Konoka giggled making her blush "a-anyway uh... she went to the palace one day and apologized to the current king, who was your uncle... my mother said that he didn't think about it too much and refused to forgive our clan"

"Mou... I didn't know my uncle was so mean... I actually never met him but Oniisama says that he was always kind to everyone" Konoka said

"Well he's his son..." Setsuna said

"Yeah... oh hey! Was your mother sick back then?" Konoka asked the swordswoman and she nodded.

"She had been sick ever since she gave birth to me..." Setsuna answered and felt kinda guilty of her mother's health "Um anyway... let me tell you what happened next"

* * *

_A few months later, Setsuna was training with her father at the back of their house. It was their everyday routine, they would first wake up around 5 am and train until 8 am then, after taking a shower and clean themselves, Sora would go out to buy some medicine or to the royal palace (if the king calls him) and Setsuna would stay and take care of her mother._

_But one day Sora asked Setsuna to go with him because he had to buy many things and he couldn't carry all of them by himself. They promised Umi that they wouldn't take too long but unfortunately they did because many stores were closed and they looked around all town for an opened one._

_Sora sighed in relief as he and his daughter walked back to their home "Finally! I hope your mom isn't feeling lonely without us"_

"_Don't worry Otou-san," Setsuna said carrying two small bags of food "I'm sure she's okay" she said and his father smiled_

_In a few minutes more they could see the siluette of their house, but something was wrong, their house was burning!_

"_Umi!" Sora left the bags in his hand fall to the ground and run to the house. Setsuna was stunned at the sight of her burning house, she was worried about her mother because she could barely move from her bed, but Setsuna couldn't react at all._

"_W-why... what happened?" she asked herself with fear_

_Her father managed to put out the fire but their house was ruined, but fortunately -and thanks to Heaven- her mother wasn't hurt at all, though she lost consciousness because of breathing too much smoke "Oka-san!" Setsuna ran to her father who was carrying Umi in his arms "Oka-san! Oka-san!"_

"_Don't worry Setsuna, she's okay," Sora said with a weak smile "she just needs to rest"_

_Setsuna sighed in relief "but Otou-san, why do you think the fire started? We didn't left anything that could start it" she said and notice that her father's features became rigid and serious, she then noticed that there were some people near them._

"_Sakurazaki Sora, Captian of the King's army, you're under arrest for helping that demon" One of them said, all of the people were dressed in armors and had the King's emblem on them._

_Sora slowly stood up as he whispered to his daughter "when I say it run to the forest" he said and Setsuna nodded, though she was still worried about what will her father do._

"_Put her down and throw all your weapons" the same knight said and the rest pointed their swords to the family._

_Sora took only one step forward and then, out of the blue, he throw a smoke bomb "Setsuna now!" he shouted and the little girl ran to the forest, the guards couldn't see her or anyone else, but one of them threw his sword and hurt Sora's right leg. It wasn't to deep so he also escaped._

_

* * *

  
_

"Stop right there!" Konoka said interrupting Setsuna's story "How did uncle find out about your mom?"

"Well, my father told me that he had an odd feeling lately" Setsuna answered "like someone was following him"

"I see... but you escaped, I mean that's good... right?" Konoka said

"Yeah... we built a small house in the woods" Setsuna said and Konoka remembered been there while she and her friends were camping "but... my mother's health got worse and... she couldn't make it" the strong swordswoman was now looking down to the floor saddened by the memory of her mother

"Secchan... I'm sorry" Konoka said and hugged Setsuna to comfort her, and after some minutes of silence Konoka asked something else "what about your father?"

"To put it simple, one day the army found our small house... I was recollecting wood in the forest and when I returned my father was gone," Setsuna said sadly but then her voice became angry "the army took him and then he was called traitor and executed"

"That's... oh secchan I'm sorry for asking you all those things" Konoka said regreting her questions about Setsuna's family

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize" Setsuna said with a smile

Konoka wanted to suggest her to talk with Hotaru about her family and what happened to them, the princess knew that Hotaru wasn't like her uncle, he'll surely understand the situation and apologize to her in the name of his father. But that was something that Setsuna will surely refuse to do, so Konoka didn't say anything else about her family.

"So... what do we do?" Setsuna asked suddenly and Konoka gave her a questioning look "about you getting married..."

"Oh... that..." Konoka murmured sadly but then she had a 'espectacular' idea "let's run away!"

"Eh?! K-Kono-chan! I-if we do that then Mahora Kingdom will be politically unstable" Setsuna said refusing to run away with the princess

"Mou... I guess you're right" Konoka sighed, Setsuna had a good point there, the princess just could leave her people alone, she really cared about them. Konoka sighed again after some minutes "I guess I have no choice..."

* * *

"What do you mean Konoka is getting married?!" a red-headed girl shouted and hit a table

"That's what I heard from the old gezeer Konoemon" the chibi vampire, leader of Ala Alba, said calmy

"How can you be so calm about this?!" Asuna yelled at her

"A-Asuna-san please take it easy," Negi said trying to easy the furious girl "if Konoka-san is truly getting married is because she decided to, we should be happy for her don't you think?"

"Y-Yeah but... _what about Setsuna-san?_" Asuna thought this last part, she wasn't sure that she should mention Setsuna and Konoka's relationship to them.

"U-Umm e-excuse me, N-Negi-sensei" the voice of a shy girl said from behind, Negi turned around and saw his student of magic, Miyazaki Nodoka, along with her two best friend Ayase Yue and Saotome Haruna.

"Oh what's the matter, Nodoka-san?" Negi asked

"W-well w-we've discovered some strange but weak magical pulsations around the kingdom" Nodoka said shyly and showed him a huge report about this weird phenomenom.

"How strange are they?" Evangeline said taking the report from Negi's hands before he could even read it.

"We are not really sure about that yet" Haruna told her

"But it feels like _Magia Erebea_, though it's too weak to sense it" Yue added

"I don't think it's nothing to worry about" the vampire said whitout really pay attention to the trio's explanation

* * *

The next day, after Hotaru's sudden confession, Konoemon Konoe was starting to get everything ready for his granddaughter's wedding. Along with the old Konoe, the king Eishun was helping with any arranges and invitations though he still wasn't quite sure about this, after all Konoka had never really agreed to this.

"Father-in-law, don't you think that it'd be wise to talk to Konoka first?" Eishun said and Konoemon thought for a while

"You're right!" the old king said and Eishun gave him a wide smile "We need to discuss with her about the guests and dress' color" Konoemon then said and Eishun's smile faded and then he sighed defeated by his father-in-law sturbborn attitude.

"_This is going to turn out really bad_" Eishun thought

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Konoka asked worriedly to Setsuna

"You're supposed to be the princess, you can't go to our missions" Setsuna said containing a chuckle, which made Konoka pout.

"But I want to go with you" Konoka said.

Setsuna didn't want to bring that certain topic to the conversation but she had to "shouldn't you be more concerned about your wedding?" Setsuna said looking away "why don't you try talking about it with your father?"

Konoka sighed sadly "Okay, okay, I will"

"I'm sorry that I can't help you with this," Setsuna said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips "but if you need something you can always summon me with the pactio card" she said with a smile

Konoka giggled and then with a smirk on her face said: "maybe I should summon you when I'm bathing, hehe" Setsuna obviously blushed by her statement but then a knock in her room's door alerted her that it was time to leave.

"I have to go now" Setsuna whispered softly in Konoka's ear "I'll miss you"

"Me too" Konoka whispered back and kissed her "Take care"

"You too... Evangeline-san will be here to take you to the castle" Setsuna said and then stepped out of her room to meet Asuna and Negi who waved to the princess.

* * *

Hotaru sighed happily as he dressed himself up, he wanted to wear elegant clothes to meet his future wife _"Ah~... Konoka-chan, I so __happy..." _he said mentally while putting his long green coat, he was so immmersed in his little fantasies' world that didn't notice that his maid was already waiting for him outside of his room.

"O-Ouji-sama? A-Are you ready?" the shy maid asked from outside as she was knocking the door. A quiet 'sorry' and then a 'come in' was heard after that.

"Priscillia!" Hotaru shouted and threw his right arm around his maid's neck, 'hugging' her "My best friend in the whole world! How are you today?" he asked grinning

"O-O-Oujisama! Ah e-etto I-I'm fine... e-eeh a-and y-y-you?" Priscillia was blushing madly because of being so close to her prince.

"I'm very happy today! And I'm sure I'll be still happy for the rest of my life!" Hotaru told her still holding the poor shy maid until...

"Ehem!" a female's voice said from the opened door of Hotaru's room "Ouji-sama, could you please refrain yourself of such improper display of afecttion?"

"Miss Rosellia!" Hotaru let Priscillia go and took Rosellia's hands "Did you heard? I'm finally getting married!"

"Yes, I heard. Those are wonderful news, Ouji-sama" Rosellia said with a true smile on her face.

For some more time Hotaru kept jumping of joy and shouting 'I going to get married!' and that sort of things. In that moment Rosellia called Priscillia outside, the oldest woman had something important to talk about to the young maid.

"Are you feeling okay, child?" Rosellia asked her

"Hai, Rosellia-sama," the shy maid answered with a very serious face "I'd throw away my own happiness if that means that Ouji-sama will live happily for the rest of his life"

"I'm glad to hear that," Rosellia said patting the youngster's head "we're meant to ensure Hotaru-sama's well-being... don't forget that" she said, hen turned around and left the young maid alone in the big and long corridor... with a single tear falling down her cheek.

* * *

**Shiroki: so... did you-**

**Setsuna/Konoka: Shiroki!!!!**

**Asuna: oh-oh... you'd better run, brat**

**Konoka: *Evil aura* Ne Shiroki-chan... you said this would have a happy ending.. remember?**

**Setsuna: so why is Ojousama getting married with that.... that prince!?**

**Shiroki: Who said she's gonna marry him? u.u**

**Konoka: so I won't?**

**Shiroki: that's a secret XD *runs away***

**Setsuna/Konoka: hey! come back here! *chase after me***

**Asuna: and now I'm all alone -.- ... great!... eetto... oh yeah! the author wanted to thanks everybody who reviewed on the last chapter (she had a list with her.... but she's gone -.-)... and also she says thanks again to Kyuubigunslinger14... I think she aso mentioned something that she won't be able to upload for a few weeks... but she's not really sure...**

**_(*Discussion* *Fight* *Spells*)_**

**Asuna: oh no... I think I'd better help the author... or else she won't be able to upload for a year... so! see you later ^^... and don't forget reviews!**


	15. Changing our destiny

**A/N: *ehem* fianlly, this is the last chapter of Destiny, it took me a looo~ng time to finish it -.-... it can be a little bit confusing though Un.n especially at the end.... thanks to kyuubigunslinger14 for correcting my mistakes :D, I'm glad you like it and since you wanna know what really happened at the end, I'll make another chapter explaining to battle XD. **

**Anyway, time to reply the reviews :p**

** -Secchan-ale: hehe thanks, and why everyone wants to kill Hotaru? :p XDDD**

** -Lance58: I agree with you... hold on, I think I am the brat? O.O XDD... thanks for the review**

** -setchan-1995: yeah! sorry for the long wait Un.n... my mother is getting more and more strict everytime she sees me in front of the pc u.u**

** -kyuubigunslinger14: I have to thank you for everything :p... hehe I'm glad you liked last chapter, and this too ^^**

** -LoneWolfx03: yeah! Kill Konoemon!!! XD**

** -Reinhart Fellow: thanks for you review, i wanted to upload this chapter earlier but for some... reasons i couldn't -.-... Un.n, but here it is XD**

** -fujita-yukiko: eh, thanks? haha... you didn't have to review aaall the chpater, you know? -.-... oh and... i'm still angry at you for using my FF account u.u... :p**

**And also, i have to thank a friend from DA(soihoang1994 XD)... he made me write this is quickly ^^ **

**So! On with the story! ^^**

* * *

**Final Chapter: Changing our Destiny**

The king of Mahora Kingdom, Konoe Eishun, was peacefully resting in his bedroom. Well, at least he was trying to, but he was still worried about his daughter's wedding. Eishun sighed frustrated and angry at his father-in-law's attitude, he was the one who started this entire uncomfortable situation.

Eishun didn't want to think about this too much, and as if reading his mind someone knocked the door "Come in" he said and the door opened, revealing a very cheerful Konoka behind it "Konoka!" he was surprised to see his daughter happy, he thought that she'd be bothered by what happened yesterday.

"Hey daddy, how are you?" Konoka asked smiling and closed the door behind her

"Um… fine, though I have a terrible headache" Eishun said and put a hand on his head, Konoka then approached to him and placed her hand on the same spot his father touched, healing it "Thanks dear" he said with a smile

"You're welcome"

"So… what bring you here?" Eishun asked smiling "Do you need help or something?"

"Actually… I wanted to ask you something," Konoka said, Eishun nodded and waited for his daughter to continue "how did you meet my mother?" she asked innocently like a little child, her question took Eishun by surprise, she had never asked that before and now that she was about to marry… Eishun sighed before telling his daughter the truth.

"Well… we met in an omiai," Eishun said and Konoka gasped, she didn't know that her father was also forced to go to those meetings "but the thing is that… I wasn't supposed to meet her" he added leaving Konoka confused by his words.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I was the bodyguard of an old king, and it was my duty to go with him to the omiai" Eishun explained "there I met her"

"Tell me more!" Konoka was getting excited for hearing her parents' past

"Okay, okay…" Eishun said and chuckled at his daughter's actions "when I first saw her I could tell that she was different from the rest of the princesses… her expression was gentle and caring" Eishun smiled at his wife smiling face in his mind.

"How did you get close to her?" Konoka asked with a smile, her father blushed a little though he tried to hide it.

"Well… uum… me and my king stayed here for a long time and well…" Eishun tried to say something that wouldn't ruined the impression that her daughter had of him "we… we usually meet at night in a hidden tree house I built"

"You built it!?" Konoka asked surprised to hear that, the place where Setsun and she usually spend their time was the same place that her parents' used to meet in secret.

"Yeah… hey, hold on… did you know about that place?" Eishun asked her daughter and she gave him an 'of course not' as an answered but he knew that she was lying.

"So… uumm… when did you decide to get married?" Konoka asked to avoid another question from her father.

"It wasn't easy," Eishun admitted "we both went and discuss it with father-in-law" he said and his face saddened a little "at first he was angry because your mother was 'cheating' on my king"

"But she wasn't even dating him!" Konoka said a little furious by his grandfather's reaction

"Exactly, we explained that to him… and I apologized for my 'improper attitude towards his daughter'," he said imitating the same tone of voice he used before "a lot of days passed before he accepted us" Eishun said and smiled sadly "I thought that he would refuse…"

"Oh daddy!" Konoka quickly hugged her father "it was so romantic!" she said

"R-Really?"

"Of course! You two loved each other so much that were determined to face ojii-chan!" Konoka said with tears of joy in her eyes "Thanks for telling me that!" she said and let him go, then she approached to the door but before stepping out she said: "You gave me the strength I need to change my destiny" and then went out of the room, leaving Eishun alone with a warm smile on his face.

"_I hope I did, Konoka"_

_

* * *

_

Asuna, Negi and Setsuna were now at the surroundings woods of Mahora Kingdom, they were sent there because of some rumors that there was a group of demons nearby ready to attack the town. Negi proposed to split in order to look for them faster, but since Setsuna didn't have a way to communicate with the others (in case she find the demons) Asuna went with her. The two girls went deep into de the forest while Negi used his stuff to search through the air.

Asuna was more concerned about Konoka and Setsuna's relationship right now than look for the demons. The redheaded girl looked at Setsuna who was walking ahead of her, hiding her face, Asuna thought that she should cheer her up somehow because she looked really depressed.

_"What do I say?_" Asuna asked herself, but before she could have come with a good answer, Setsuna turned around to see her friend… it was surprising for Asuna to see that her friend's expression was a very unworried one.

"I don't sense any demons here, Asuna-san" Setsuna told her with a serious voice "Maybe the rumors were just rumors"

"The… rumors…" Asuna echoed and hided her eyes under her bangs, she was now getting furious "the rumors, you say?" her voiced expressed rage "what about Konoka!?" she shouted and looked at Setsuna straight in the eyes.

"E-Eh…?" Setsuna took a step behind, she wasn't sure what to answer but she surely knew what she was talking about.

"Don't 'eh?' me! You should be more worried about her!" Asuna said taking a few steps forwards to approach to her friend "she's going to get married! For God's sake! You have to do something!" Asuna was now holding Setsuna's shoulders with her hands.

"I-I… I…" Setsuna mumbled nervously, but then her face saddened "I can't…" she finally said and Asuna sighed after realizing that she had been too hard on her friend. The redheaded girl knew for sure that Setsuna was willing to do anything for Konoka, but this time she couldn't because of their status.

"Okay okay, sorry about that" Asuna said with a comforting smile, she then gently patted Setsuna's shoulder "we should get going now, I'll contact Negi and see if he found something" she said and Setsuna nodded.

* * *

Back at the castle, the young blond prince went out for a walk, along with his best friend and personal maid, Priscillia. They first went to Konoka's room but she wasn't there, so Hotaru thought that might have been at the garden.

As they walked, the prince was getting excited to see his future wife and made it so obvious with his happy humming. Priscillia smiled at him but deep inside her heart she was very hurt, however it was her duty to watch over the prince's happiness.

When they arrived to the garden Hotaru moved his head from one side to the other, looking for Konoka, and finally found her. Konoka was sat in a couch hammock hung from two old but strong trees, her gazed seemed lost as she looked at the front gate of the castle… as if she were waiting for someone.

"Konoka-chan!" Hotaru ran to the girl who was surprised to see him there, leaving Priscillia behind. The maid decided not to follow him to not ruin their moment, and also to not hurt herself more "I was looking for you Konoka-chan" he said with a smile

"Uum… sorry, Oniisama, I was with my dad" Konoka said with a weak and fake smile, though Hotaru was so happy that he didn't noticed and sat next to her.

"You should stop calling me that, you know?" Hotaru said and placed his arm around Konoka's waist "after all… we are getting married"

"Hehe…" Konoka smiled sheepishly and tried not to get to close to him "I guess it's a habit" Hotaru smiled at her and didn't say anything, he was just staring at her with loving eyes, maybe too much because it was making Konoka uncomfortable.

"_Konoka! You have to tell him now!"_ Konoka said to herself in her mind _"I'm sorry Oniisama…."_

"Na… Konoka-chan," Hotaru called before Konoka could say anything, the princess looked at him and noticed that his expression had become a little sadder "to tell you the truth, I thought that you would reject me" he said with a sad smile

"_Oh no! Oniisama don't say that! You are just making this harder_" Konoka thought

"But… I'm glad you didn't" Hotaru said and looked at her with a big and gentle smile, he then slowly started to lean in and getting closer to Konoka's face "Konoka-chan…I…"

"_Oh no! No! No! No!"_ Konoka shouted in her mind, she didn't want to kiss her cousin but she also didn't want to break his heart. However, if she responded to the kiss then she would be unhappy for the rest of her life, a life without her beloved Setsuna "Stop!" Konoka finally said when she was inches away from Hotaru's startled face.

"What's wrong Konoka-chan?" Hotaru asked her and then looked away ashamed of his actions "Uum I-I'm sorry, it was too sudden…"

"No, it's okay," Konoka said but she then regretted her words when she saw Hotaru's questioning face "No! I mean… it's… Oniisama, there's something I need to tell you"

"Okay, go ahead" Hotaru said calmly, but he was a little worried of whatever Konoka's wanted to talk about.

"Look… I…" Konoka didn't know where to start, but she then remembered her father encouraging story and took a deep breath, she was ready to tell him the truth "This is a mistake, Oniisama"

"A mistake? What do you mean?" Hotaru's voice was trembling, he actually knew what she was talking about but he just didn't what to believe it.

"Oniisama… I love you but… I only see you as my cousin," Konoka said with a sad voice as she moved Hotaru's arm away from her waist and gently caressed his hand "I can't marry you" Konoka said it, she finally said it. The princess waited for an answered and looked at Hotaru's who was hiding his eyes under his blond hair, she could easily noticed that he was hurt "I-I'm sorry Oniisama… for not telling you this earlier"

"It's… It's okay Konoka-chan" Hotaru said with a very sad smile and released from Konoka's grip, he then looked away and stood up "I'm…I'm fine, if those are your true feelings…" he said without facing her, Konoka wanted to say something to comfort him but, what else could she say? "Na…" Hotaru said "the one you love… is Sakurazaki, right?" he asked and turned his head to looked at her. Konoka was surprised that he knew about her feeling for Setsuna, she was so startled that couldn't give him a proper answer.

Hotaru easily read Konoka's expression and gave her a sad smile before leaving.

* * *

"This is weird" Negi said with a hand under his chin, thinking about the rumors.

"Don't think about it too much," Asuna told him and lightly hit him on the head "the rumors are usually just that… rumors" she said

"Asuna-san is right, but I'm still concerned about this" Setsuna spoke and then proposed to go back to the castle and report this to Evangeline and the king.

On their way back, the shinmeyruu swordswoman couldn't stop thinking about a certain issue that bothered her, Konoka's wedding. The princess hadn't contacted her yet so Setsuna wasn't sure of whatever what's going on in the castle; this actually made her nervous _"Kono-chan…"_

_

* * *

_

Konoka stayed at the couch hammock looking at his cousin returning to the castle, he walked fast and apparently didn't said anything to Priscillia who looked confused and then followed him _"I'm so sorry Oniisama…"_ Konoka thought sadly and sighed, one down and one more to go _"now I only have to talk to ojii-chan"_ now she was afraid. Talking to her cousin was hurtful but easier than to talk to her grandfather. With some persuasive words she might be able to make him stop all these wedding's arrangements but then, he will ask for sure something like 'do you like someone else?'. Now this was troublesome, Konoka knew that her grandfather was very old-fashioned and will never agree that she marries Setsuna.

_"Secchan where are you now?_" Konoka thought but then, as if Heaven heard her, she saw three people entering through the main gate of the castle "Secchan!" Konoka shouted happily and ran to her beloved one.

Setsuna was so absent-minded that didn't hear Konoka's voice but she then was tackled by the princess and both fell to the ground "O-Ojousama!" Setsuna said blushing and then whisper lowly so that no one could hear her _"please not here" _she whispered and Konoka giggled.

"_Sorry"_ the princess whispered back and both stood up.

"Konoka-san, I thought you'd be with your father and grandfather" Negi said and Asuna hit him on the head "Ouch! Asuna-san!"

"_Baka Negi!"_ was the only thing that Asuna whispered

"Uum… I was about to go to ojii-chan's office," Konoka's voice saddened a little when she remembered that she had to face her grandfather soon "but you guys arrived and I wanted to say hello" she finished with a smile.

"Sokka… well thanks," Negi smiled "but we should get going and report to Master"

"Mou… she's going to be like crazy when she finds out that the rumors were just rumors" Asuna said and put her arms on her head.

"The rumors about the demons?" Konoka asked and the Ala Alba's members nodded at the same time "hehe maybe someone told the demons that you were coming" Konoka joked and her friends laughed, but then Setsuna realized something.

"_Someone… oh no way!"_ Setsuna thought when she remembered that Priscillia's controlling powers

"Well, we gotta go now" Asuna said and pushed Negi "Setsuna-san you should stay with the princess, we'll take care of the chibi vampire"

"Gah! Asuna-san! Don't push!" Negi cried on their way, leaving Konoka and Setsuna alone.

"So… now that we are alone…" Konoka whispered in Setsuna's ear as she slowly put her arms around her lover's neck.

"K-K-Kono-chan!" Setsuna blushed a lot "w-we are still outside, what if someone sees us?"

"Hehe okay then," Konoka said, took one of Setsuna's hands and pulled her "let's go to the tree house, we need to talk" her voice turned more serious and Setsuna feared of whatever Konoka was going to tell her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at some high point in the castle, someone was spying the two lovebirds from the roof. She was dressed in a black robe and apparently wasn't looking to happy to see those two together "Sakurazaki Setsuna, Konoe Konoka…" she whispered, suddenly another ninja-look girl appeared behind her "Did you warn them?"

"Hai! They managed to hide before the Ala Alba arrived" the ninja girl said

"Good… come on, we have to get everything ready," the lady dressed in the robe said and turned around "our prince must marry the one he love in order to be happy"

"Hai!" the ninja said and both women disappeared.

* * *

"So um… what happened?" Setsuna asked nervously to Konoka after they arrived to the tree house and made themselves comfortable.

"I told Oniisama the truth" Konoka spoke with a sad expression on her face, Setsuna was startled.

"Does he knows… about us?" Setsuna asked afraid of an affirmative answer. Unfortunately, Konoka nodded in response making Setsuna sighed frustrated.

"Don't worry, he's not the kind of person who would go and tell my dad or ojii-chan" Konoka said in defense of her cousin.

Both girls stayed quiet for a while, each one trying to come with a good solution to their problem, but all of their ideas always ended up with the sentence 'we have to talk to Konoemon'. Setsuna felt terrible for being a coward and not want to tell the old king the truth about themselves _"Kono-chan is more brave than me… and I supposed to be her guardian"_ Setsuna thought sarcastically, she was angry at herself for being such a coward this time when Konoka needed her the most _"This is not the time to be angry Setsuna! You know what you have to do!"_ the swordswoman scolded herself.

"Kono-chan…" Setsuna called with a sweet voice "I know I opposed to this before but we really need to talk to your grandfather"

Konoka was taken by surprise by Setsuna's words, she never expected her lover to say that "Secchan… are you sure?" Konoka asked just in case.

Setsuna gulped, if they didn't tell the truth now it would be worse later "Completely sure" she said with a determined face, Konoka smiled and lean in making Setsuna blush.

"Thanks" Konoka said kissed her softly and slowly, Setsuna melted in the kiss but she didn't had time to enjoy it because Konoka pulled away and stood up "So, ready?"

Setsuna sighed and stood up "Hai" she said and gently took Konoka's hand.

* * *

"Quickly Eishun," The old Konoemon said to his son-in-law who was filling some invitations to Konoka's wedding "we have to finish this before dawn, then send the cards and in three days my granddaughter will be married" Konoemon said excited and walking from one side of the room to the other.

"_We? You're not doing anything father-in-law"_ Eishun thought as he sighed _"I wonder if Konoka will ever say anything to him"_ as if reading his mind, a knock in the door surprised both men "Who's there?" Eishun asked

"It's me, Konoka" his daughter answered

"Oh come in, dear!" Konoemon said happily and Konoka entered, and then pulled Setsuna who entered too "Oh! What a surprise! Setsuna-kun I believe this is the first time we see each other" Konoemon greeted her with a big smile and Setsuna bowed politely.

"So! What is it?" Konoemon asked when the door was closed

"Uumm it's about the wedding, ojii-chan" Konoka spoke nervously, trying not to face her grandfather.

"Oh good timing! I was about to call you to talk about that too," Konoemon said before Konoka could continued, he was so eager that never thought that something shocking was about to happen "let's begin with the dress' color… do you think-"

"Ojii-chan! Listen to me!" Konoka shouted, the old king and his son-in-law were startled by the princess reaction.

"Is something wrong, Konoka?" Eishun asked her

"I… uumm I…" Konoka tried to say it, but she always thought on the broken-heart expression of her grandfather which would make her unhappy. She needed help, she needed courage, she needed someone who could give her strength… she needed…

"Sir, if you allow me I can tell you what the princess wants to say," Setsuna spoke and Konoemon nodded "the princess cannot marry Hotaru-sama" the guardian said with a very serious expression and voice, Konoemon's eyes widened.

"What did you say!?" Konoemon asked "if this is a joke…"

"It is not joke… sir," Setsuna interrupted "actually… she doesn't want to"

"Konoka! I demand an explanation!" Konoemon was now furious, but also afraid that Setsuna had recovered her memories about Konoka.

"Ojii-chan please calm down" Konoka said with a soft voice "I'll explain it all," she added and Konoemon relaxed a little, but he was looking at Setsuna as if she had been the culprit "ojii-chan, what secchan said is true… I don't want to marry oniisama"

_"Secchan?"_ Konoemon echoed in his mind, that was when he was sure that Setsuna had recovered her memories of her childhood "Hotaru-kun is a fine and polite boy, every girl wants to marry him… why wouldn't you?" he asked and there was an awful silence, Konoemon saw that the two girls in front of him looked at each other as if saying 'should we say it?'

Konoemon was starting to get irritated, he knew what that glances meant and what they were… but he just couldn't accept it "I won't allow that!" he shouted before Konoka or Setsuna could say something.

"Father-in-law, let them explain" Eishun said trying to calm him down, but Konoemon didn't hear him, he didn't want to. The old Konoe took some steps forwards and grabbed Setsuna by the neck, he was quite strong even when he was old "It's all your fault!" he shouted.

"Secchan! Ojii-chan please put her down!" Konoka said grabbing and pulling her grandpa's arm

"Father-in-law! Stop this!" Eishun said

"This won't end if she's alive!" Konoemon replied and glance at Setsuna, who was still quiet as if waiting for a punishment "C'mon! Say something… hanyou!" and with that he threw her to a near wall.

"Secchan!" Konoka ran to her side and placed a hand in her shoulder "Ojii-chan…" tears ran down Konoka's eyes, there weren't tears of sadness but of rage "you said wanted me to be happy, didn't you?" Konoka asked hiding her eyes under her bangs, but Konoemon didn't replied "then why… why did you take her away from me!? Why won't you let us be together!? Why… you make me unhappy…" Konoka was now looking at him with a frown and tears on her face, Konoemon was devastated.

"don't… hate him," Setsuna said placing a hand on Konoka's shoulder, the princess looking at her surprised of what her guardian said "I told you, didn't I? he did it because he wanted you to be safe" Setsuna said with a warm smile that made Konoka melt "But…" the swordswoman stood up and faced Konoemon "sir, I truly respect you and I'm not resentful for sealing my memories, but I…" Setsuna gulped, she was ready to face the consequences of her acts "I lo-"

_*Bump*_

A loud and scary sound was heard by everyone in the room, but not only there, the whole town heard it. It sound like something big was coming, something big and dark. Eishun hurried to the window and stunned as soon as his eyes looked at the scene. An horde of powerful demons were coming that way by the ground and another group approached by air "Demons…" Eishun whispered.

"_No way… it's impossible!"_ Setsuna said in her mind _"we search for them! Why… kuso!"_

"Ou-sama, Konoemon-sama, ojousama please go to the underground shelter," Setsuna told them "we'll stop them"

"What? No! I want to go with you!" Konoka told her but Setsuna denied to her request "secchan… I'm you partner, I can help" Konoka was now pleading her with her puppy face, but Setsuna resisted to its effect.

"Kono-chan…" the guardian whispered so low that only Konoka could heard her "please, I don't want you to get hurt"

"But if I'm not there…" Konoka whispered back but Setsuna interrupted her

"If you are there I won't be able to fight with my full strength…" Setsuan said and hugged her, she didn't care if the two elders were there "I promise I'll be back, but please you have to hide… they probably came for you"

"Secchan…" Konoka rest her head on Setsuna's shoulder "fine, I'll hide… but," she pulled apart and looked at her lover "If I feel that you're hurt and tired, I'll be right there with you, okay?" she said with a warm smile, Setsuna couldn't say no and she just nodded before leave the room.

* * *

"Damn! Where is Setsuna now!?" Evangeline yelled as she got ready to fight those demons, if the Ala Alba needed her it was because those things were way too powerful.

"Sorry for being late" Setsuna said approaching to the group. Asuna, Negi, Yue, Kaede, Ku Fei and Haruna were in the front line; the others were at the headquarters, Nodoka was the one who would give them instructions while Chisame and Asakura will be in charge of communication.

"Master, we have to get them away from the town" Negi suggested and Evangeline nodded, but the problem was… how to get all of them away from the town?

"I can handle the ones in the air" Setsuna said and everyone looked at her, especially Yue, Kaede, Ku Fei and Haruna because she didn't know about Setsuna's true powers.

"Are you sure about that, Setsuna?" Evangeline asked her, she actually wanted to say 'are you sure you want everyone here know that you are a hanyou?', Setsuna nodded determined "fine… then we'll take care of the one on the ground… let's go!"

* * *

"W-What is this?" the young prince, Hotaru, asked to himself as he started the battlefield through a window.

"Oji-sama! Why are you still here? We need to get you to the shelter!" Priscillia grabbed his arm but Hotaru didn't move at all "Hime-sama is okay, she's already in the shelter" she said and Hotaru turned to see her, he was surprised that her friend actually knew why he was worried.

* * *

"Is the prince doing well?" a woman in black robes asked to the air (apparently), suddenly another girl (younger than her) appeared to her side.

"Hai, he's safe in the shelter" the young woman replied

"Good… now let's get going," the mysterious woman said and turned around to leave "Priscillia"

* * *

**_"Ensis Exsequens!"_** Negi and Evangeline casted a powerful spell that made a light and sharp mass of magic covered their arms like a sword "Ikuzo, boya!" Eva said and both charged against the demons.

**_"Adeat!"_** Asuna summoned her artifact, and a big sword appeared as a result of her every-day training "We'll cover your back, Yuecchi!" Asuna said and she along with Ku Fei, Kaede and Haruna defeated some demons near Yue who was casting a long spell.

"**_Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Fulguratio Albicans!"_** Yue casted and a powerful blast of electricity was shot from the palm of her hand, exterminating quite a number of demons.

**_"Ougi: Zangan-ken!" _**Setsuna shouted and slash five flying demons, but as soon as they disappeared more were coming from behind, Setsuna kept slaying them with her technique but sometimes it felt that this would never end "_kuso… I'm getting tired…"_ she said to herself, thinking that maybe Konoka could feel it and come to her rescue "_No! I can't let Ojousama get near here…"_ she took a long breath and then started to attack the last demons.

* * *

"Secchan… please be safe" Konoka said mentally, she was already in the underground shelter with her father and grandfather. She was so deep in her own thoughts that never noticed when Hotaru arrived and approached shyly to her.

"K-Konoka-chan?" the prince called quietly, but loud enough to let Konoka hear it.

"Onii-sama!" Konoka said and hugged her cousin "Thanks God, you're okay" she said, she couldn't lie, Konoka was also worried about her cousin because she hadn't seen him since she rejected him in the garden a few hours ago "Where is Priscillia-chan?" Konoka asked when she noticed that his maid wasn't there.

"Eh?" Hotaru looked around and didn't find Priscillia anywhere "_what the-? Where did she go?"_ he thought worriedly "She was with me a while ago… kuso! I must go find her!" he said and started to approach to the door but Eishun stopped him.

"Hotaru-kun is not safe out there" he said calmly

"But Priscillia-!"

"Hotaru-kun!" Konoemon spoke "please stay here"

_"Kuso!_" Hotaru quietly cursed himself for being so useless, Konoka looked at him worriedly, she knew exactly how he felt because she was feeling the same "Oniisama…" she placed a hand on Hotaru's shoulder to comfort him.

"It's okay…" he said and didn't look at her.

Everything became silence, the walls of the shelter were so thick that no sound from outside could be heard. That fact make it harder for the two youngster not to worry about their friends, Konoka was trying to convince herself that Setsuna was doing well but… she had this feeling of insecurity and fear, she knew that something was not right, she knew that she had to go with Setsuna but…

Hotaru was sat at the corner of the big room, thinking on where Priscillia could be, he couldn't stand being so helpless when his maid had always given her all for her prince. He was at his limit "I can't stand it" he murmured and stood up to reach the door, however Eishun stopped him again by grabbing his arm

"Stop it Hotaru-kun! It's not safe!"

"Let me go uncle!" Hptaru said and managed to break from Eishun's grip "My friend is out there somewhere with those demons around! I can't let her stay there!" he yelled, it was the first time he'd ever lost his coolness.

"But-"

"Otou-san, oniisama is right," Konoka said and approached to them "I'm going with you"

"Konoka!" both her father and grandfather were taken by surprise "I won't allow you to-" his grandfather started but Konoka raised a hand and covered his mouth without touching it.

"I don't care about that!" Konoka shouted and then opened the door "Let's go Oniisama" she said and Hotaru nodded.

"Wait! Stop you two!" were the last words of Konoemon but the two youngsters didn't hear him and leave. Eishun chuckled at this scene, making Konoemon turned to look at him with an indignant expression "Why are you laughing in a moment like this?!" Konoemon asked and Eishun smiled.

"Let's just have faith in the young ones" he said

* * *

Setsuna panted and landed to the ground "that… was … a close one" she said breathing hard. Asuna, who was near there with Yue, approached to her tired friend.

"Setsuna-san! Are you okay?" Asuna asked worriedly and knelt to help her.

"Yeah… I'm… fine" Setsuna said with a reassuring smile "just… a little tired"

Asuna let used her arms to help Setsuna to stand, as they stand they saw how each one of the last demons were being defeated by Evangeline's powerful magic and Negi's Magia Erebea "They're really into it, aren't they?" Asuna said and both girls chuckled, a few more minutes more passed and all the demons were exterminated "We did it!" Asuna jumped of joy forgetting that Setsuna was still hurt and hurt her more "Oops, sorry about that"

"Asuna-san!" the voice of the teenager mage called from the distance, he was waving his hand to his friends as he approached along with Evangeline "It's finally over, Asuna-san" he said when they reached the rest of the group.

"It is" Asuna said with a big smile

"But why do you think they attacked?" Yue asked with her monotone voice "besides, your report indicated that there were no demons nearby"

"That's right, boya," Evangeline said and pulled Negi's cheek "your mistake almost killed us"

"M-Muaster..!" Negi mumbled in pain

"But Evangeline-san, I didn't sense any demon back there" Setsuna said in defense of Negi and Asuna nodded, everyone stayed quiet thinking on an explanation _"I just hope that she didn't do anything… Priscillia"_ Setsuna thought remembering that night when she told her about her power of controlling demons.

"Secchan!" a certain high and sweet voice made Setsuna turned around "_Kono-chan!"_ Setsuna thought as she saw her coming to her, even when there were no demons around Setsuna was still worried about her so she let of Asuna's grip and slowly approached to her. Setsuna had never noticed that a certain prince was coming with Konoka too.

"_Secchan… I'm glad… she's okay"_ Konoka thought as she ran to meet her love, but when she was just a few steps away from her… big branches came out from the earth and grabbed her "Kya!" she shouted scared of whatever was happening.

"Ojousama!" Setsuna said and immediately charged against the branches **_"Zankuzen!"_** she cut them and Konoka fell, agilely Setsuna managed to catch her in the air before she could hit the ground and gracefully landed "Are you okay, Kono-chan?" she asked

"Y-Yeah, thanks…" Konoka said blushing "what was that thing?" she asked to her girlfriend but she didn't know what to answer, maybe it was just another demon that was hiding until Konoka came out but she wasn't sure.

"Why do always have to interfere?" A female's voice was heard. Suddenly, something big came out of the ground, it was another demon but this one was much more bigger and obviously more powerful than the others. Setsuna immediately saw two people in black robes standing on the top of the demon "_So they were the culprits"_ she thought.

"Exactly! But it's not only the two of us" the same voice said as if she had read Setsuna's thoughts

"Even if it's a whole army we'll stop you!" Asuna yelled and Negi then added, "That's right! We won't let you harm Konoka-san!"

"Harm her? Why would we want to harm her?" The voice asked and one of the people on the demon's head raised her arm "The one we want…" her hand slowly took out the hood that covered her face "is the one who make our prince unhappy," she said and revealed her face "Sakurazaki Setsuna"

"You are…" Negi said in disbelief

"No way…" Asuna then said

"Miss Rosellia…" Hotaru's eyes widened as much as possible, he couldn't believe that her dear 'nanny' was the one causing all this ruckus, he didn't want to believe it. But there was something else that was bothering him "_If Miss Rosellia is the culprit… then… the one next to her…"_

"That's right, my prince" Rosellia said with a cold voice and turned to the one next to her who also took out the hood. Hotaru's suspicions were correct.

"No way… Priscillia…" Hotaru felt to his knees, his whole world had been destroyed, he blamed himself for this "Why!? Why are you doing this!?" he shouted

"This is all for your sake," Rosellia answered with no emotions "all that we want is you happiness"

"My happiness!? All that you did had made me unhappy!" Hotaru said angrily and frustrated.

"The one causing you pain is Sakurazaki Setsuna, and you know it," Rosellia added and a black and dark aura started to surround her "you are still hurt by the princess rejection, and that just happened because Sakurazaki Setsuna was here!" the aura started to grow bigger by each word she said "the army should've killed her along with her traitor father and filthy mother!"

"Don't you dare to talk like that about my parents!!" Setsuna shouted and wanted to attack but Evangeline stopped her, it wasn't safe if Setsuna used all of her power.

"Huhuhu… what's the matter? You want to attack, right? You want revenge, don't you?" Miss Rosellia started to provoke her, but Setsuna fortunately managed to control herself because of the presence of Konoka "hmp… Priscillia, do it" Rosellia commanded and Priscillia murmured a low 'sorry' before pointing to Setsuna.

_"What-?!"_ Setsuna could feel how her mind started being controlled, her right arm started to move by itself but she tried to stop it _"K-Kuso!"_ her hand grabbed the handle of her sword and unsheathed it "_S-Stop it…"_ she tried to stop herself but it was pointless, her other hand then grabbed her sword too and pointed to her own throat.

"Secchan!" Konoka cried "Stop it! What are you doing?!"

"I'm not… doing… this!" Setsuna replied

_"She can control demons" _Evangeline thought "If we don't stop that girl, Setsuna is gonna die… C'mon!" the chibi vampire jumped and fly to the big demon, Negi followed her with his staff too.

"Oh no you don't" Rosellia snapped her fingers and out of nowhere a group of girls appeared and attacked them "Now you won't be able to get near"

"_Kuso! Setsuna-san! If we don't do anything…"_

"_She's definitely going to die!"_ Eva and Negi thought and started to fight back, of course that they weren't alone… Ku Fei and Kaede joined them.

Meanwhile, Asuna was also trying to stop Setsuna from killing herself "Mou… I won't let you…" she said as she pulled Sertsuna's arms. Konoka found herself useless again, what else could she do? She wasn't as strong as Asuna to pull Setsuna's sword, her magic couldn't help as long as Priscillia was still controlling her… "_What can I do? What can I do? Secchan…"_

From behind Hotaru was still trying to assimilate his maids and friends' betrayal _"All this was because of me…"_ he thought _"because of me… The Ala Alba is getting hurt…. Because of me… Sakurazaki is going to die… because of me… Konoka-chan will…"_ he stopped there, Hotaru couldn't bear imaging Konoka's crying and devastated face _"Kuso! I have to stop this but … how?!"_

Hotaru slowly stood up and made his way to the demons feet "Miss Rosellia, Priscillia!" he called and both girls looked down "I beg you, stop this! I'm happy enough, so please!" he tried to convince the old woman but it wasn't enough. Rosellia ignored him and ordered Priscillia to continue controlling Setsuna.

Now Hotaru was very pissed off, not only with himself but with the two women "PRISCILLIA!" Hotaru yelled, Priscillia tried to concentrate in Setsuna's mind but her heart told her to stop "Please! I'm begging you! Don't do this!" Hotaru added.

Priscillia started to cold sweat, her duty or her heart? Which one should she choose? She had always been taught to obey her prince but she also was taught to do anything to make her prince happy, 'if you kill Setsuna then Hotaru would be able to marry Konoka', that was what Rosellia had told her before _"Ojisama… I have to do this for you"_ she said in her mind and then prepared to finish Setsuna.

"STOP!!!" Hotaru said and quickly cast and air spell that allowed him to jump and landed on the demon's head and in front of Priscillia "Priscillia, please stop right now… you can't do this," Hotaru said with a comforting smile as he approached to her "this is not like you… so please" without knowing it, Priscillia had already lost control of Setsuna's mind but her own mind was very confused now.

_"Ojisama… my duty is to make you happy… but I must obey you…"_ Priscillia thought and stepped back closing her eyes "_but… your orders will make you unhappy… my duty… I… Ojisama…"_ Priscillia's head started to hurt and she fell in her knees making that Hotaru quickly approached to her.

"Priscillia! Priscillia! What's wrong!?" he asked but there was no answer.

"Ojiisama! Step back!" Rosellia shouted and Hotaru turned to looked at her, but then he felt something in his stomach… he looked down and saw Priscillia's bare hand went through his body, and his shinning red blood flowing through her arm.

"P-Pri-Priscillia…" Hotaru mumbled, he was getting weaker "why…" he said and then coughed some blood after Priscillia had retired roughly her hand of his body, Hotaru tried to stand but he was too weak. Taking some steps back without control he fell from the demon.

"Oniisama!" Konoka shouted in fear, luckily Negi was near and manage to catch him. Negi carefully put him down to the ground near his friends "Oniisama! Oniisama!" Konoka and her friends ran to him, Konoka looked scared to see her cousin's body covered in blood.

Hotaru cold barely breathe "Konoka…chan…" he called and Konoka knelt to hear him better "s-save… her… p-please…" he pleaded and Konoka gasped.

* * *

"Priscillia! Get a hold of yourself!" Rosellia shouted but Priscillia was still without moving or saying anything "Remember your duty..." she added and immediately Priscillia let out a scream of pain, her head was starting to hurt again.

The demon was starting to move as Priscillia stood up _"What? Impossible!"_ Rosellia yelled in her mind, she didn't know how the demon could move because the one who summoned him was Rosellia not Priscillia, the demon had to obey Rosellia and not Priscillia "Stop this now!" she commanded but Priscillia gave her a cold look and throw her with her mind.

"Look! Someone is down!" Negi announced and everyone turned around to see the falling body of Rosellia, the young mage quickly called for his stuff and rescue her, of course that later he tied her with magic ropes.

"You! Old woman!" Evangeline said "What's going on here? I thought your _duty_ was to take care of this prince!" she asked furiously

Rosellia sighed in defeat, she had no choice now that she was captured "Priscillia… she… she has a demon within her, but she doesn't know it" Rosellia started to explain, Hotaru was shocked to hear that "it's her inner demon the one making her obey her duty but… her human heart won't allow it" Rosellia started to feel guilty for the uncontrolled girl.

"How... How did she..." Hotaru asked with difficulty, Rosellia looked away knowing that the prince would hate her if she answered but she had no other choice now.

"When she decided to join us... we... we did this to her" Rosellia admitted and everyone gasped, and remain in silence for a while thinking on what to do with Rosellia and how to stop Priscillia who was getting near the town with that big demon.

"I have to… save her" Hotaru said standing up

"Oniisama don't!" Konoka said as she helped him "you're still hurt, I need to heal you"

"There's no time for that!" he shouted and coughed some blood then

"Oniisama!"

"Hotaru-sama, I'll bring her here" Setsuna spoke and Hotaru stopped moving, he was surprised that Setsuna was actually willing to help him "but you should stay here and let Ojousama heal you" the shinmeiryuu warrior added and he nodded.

"Yosh! Then let's go!" Asuna said cheerfully but Setsuna stopped her

"No, all of you must stay here…" Setsuna said and then thought for a while "Evangeline-san, will you come with me?" she asked and Eva raised an eyebrow smirking

"Hm what are you planning" Eva asked with a smirk but Setsuna didn't answer "Fine, I'll go… this'd be fun"

"Wait secchan! What does she mean? Why can't Negi-kun and the others go too?" Konoka asked her guardian and lover but Setsuna looked away as if feeling guilty for something. The princess knew that Setsuna was hiding something from her, something dangerous apparently "secchan…"

"I'll be okay, I promise… just… don't ask me questions" Setsuna said without looking at her and turned around but she was stopped by someone bumping against her body from behind.

Konoka was hugging her lover from the back "I won't ask question… only if you return unharmed" the healer whispered in her ear making Setsuna turned her face to see her smiling expression looking at her "promise?" Konoka asked cutely and Setsuna smiled.

"Hai" the swordswoman answered and was taken by surprise by a pair of warm lips kissing her, when Konoka pulled apart she saw Setsuna startled face.

"What? It's not like we had never kissed before" Konoka said cutely and stuck out her tongue. It was true; they had kissed hundreds of times before, but never in front of other people.

"Oi! Setsuna! If don't hurry I won't go with you!" Evangeline said

"Eh hai!"

* * *

Priscillia was now at the gate of the town, with her demon control powers she made the thing under her feet destroyed the doors. She was out of control, her eyes were shinning red, she wasn't herself anymore _"Ojisama…"_

_**"Lic Lac La Lac Li Lac…" **_a familiar vampire's voice said and made Priscillia turned around "_**Veniant Spiritus Glaciales! Extentantur Aeri! Tundram et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae! Crystallizatio Tellustris!"**_ Evangeline attacked and the ground under the demon's feet frozen, reaching part of its legs too, now he wasn't able to move "Setsuna! Now!"

"Hai!" Setsuna appeared in the air, white wings spreading from her back like an angel. She raised her sword and "_**Shinmeiryuu Ougi: Hyakuretsu Ōkazan"**_ she slashed the demon with that powerful attack and knocked him down, making Priscillia jump from its head before it completely fell to the ground.

The uncontrolled maid looked at Setsuna who landed in front of her and slowly took a few steps forward "Priscillia… can you hear me?" the swordswoman asked but Priscillia didn't answered her "Hotaru-sama is worried about you"

_"Ojisama" _Priscillia's eyes widened and suddenly she felt a growing pain in her head "Aaahhh!!" she shouted as she held her head with her hands "You… because of you!" Priscillia shouted and charged against Setsuna, the maid's hands was shinning with a blue light that looked like a sword

Setsuna never stepped back nor used her sword to block Priscillia's attack; at the last second Setsuna used both of her hands to stop her "_Gah! It burns!"_ Setsuna thought but contained the pain and started to raise the flow of her ki.

Setsuna's white ki surrounded both girls while Evangeline looked at them from the air "_So this is what you planned, eh?"_ she thought "_using you own ki to exorcize the demon inside that girl…"_

_

* * *

_

"Don't move Oniisama, I'll heal you right away" Konoka said and let her cousin rest on the ground, Hotaru was feeling uneasy in that moment, like something terrible were to happen to his friend.

"This is all my fault, isn't it?" Hotaru said with a blank expression as Konoka heal him "if I hadn't being such a spoiled child…"

"Stop!" Konoka shouted when she finish healing his injure, she couldn't let her cousin get depressed "this is not your fault Oniisama!"

"But-" he wanted to refute that but Konoka frowned, it was a bad thing to make her angry so he just stopped "fine… it's not my fault" Hotaru said with a smile that made Konoka smile too and nodded.

Suddenly, a white light and a blue one appeared appeared in the air, the lights were coming from the place where Priscillia had gone and Setsuna had followed her. Something bad must have happened, the two cousins knew that and couldn't stand just stay far from there "I have to go!" Hotaru said and stood up but he was suddenly stopped by Asuna and Negi.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asuna asked

"It's dangerous there we can't let you-" Negi said but a warm feeling of security stopped him, it was Konoka who made the two warriors feel better.

"It'll be okay Negi-kun, Asuna," Konoka said with a smile "we have to go there" her eyes showed worry, willing to help but most of all confidence.

Negi was still trying to convince the two cousins not to go there while Asuna sighed defeated "Okay, okay, you can go" she said and Negi let out an 'Asuna-san!', the redheaded put a hand on him head like saying 'don't worry'.

"Thanks Asuna!" Konoka said happily and hugged her friend

"C'mon you have to go, remember?"

* * *

"W-What… is that?" Hotaru asked when he and Konoka reach the place where Setsuna and Priscillia were fighting.

As they ran to that place they saw the light disappearing little by little, but what they found wasn't exactly a nice view. The battlefield was covered in ice, the big demon was defeated and laying dead on the ground but there were two more bodies standing close to each others. One of them had white hair and a pair of soft wing spreading from her back. The other, Hotaru could recognize, was Priscillia standing as if trying to reach the other person in front of her.

They saw that Priscillia collapsed and fell on the other person "Priscillia!" Hotaru shouted and ran to meet his friend, Konoka followed him but something in her mind was telling her that it wasn't safe yet.

"Eh?" The other person turned around, her golden eyes looked at the two cousins in awe "What are you doing here!?" she yelled and placed Priscillia down on the ground.

"S-Sakurazaki?" Hotaru asked when he was close enough to see her face, the hanyou looked away embarrassed of showing her true form.

"Secchan!" Konoka said and hugged her friend, she didn't care about how she looked, she was just glad that Setsuna was not injured "I was so worried about you!" she added making the serious warrior blush.

"Sakurazaki, what happened to Priscillia?" Hotaru asked interrupting their moment, he was taking her pulse, it was too weak but she was still alive.

"I…" when Setsuna was about to explain what she did in order to save, she felt an odd feeling "_killing intent!_" she said mentally and pushed Konoka away from her. As Konoka stepped back she saw how a black and slim hand pierced through her lover's body.

"Secchan!!!!" she screamed, Konoka looked around to see the owner of that arm and then saw a female figure very similar to Priscillia but its skin was black.

Setsuna fell onto her knees groaning in pain, "you think that by letting me out, you could defeat me?" the female demon asked her and kicked her face "HAHA! You're just going to kill yourself" it mocked, Setsuna was starting to feel weak but she managed to stand up and unsheathe her sword.

"Ojousama, Hotaru-sama," Setsuna called with her back facing them "take Priscillia out of here, if that thing enters to her body is all over" Setsuna added and Hotaru nodded, he took Priscillia in his arms and stood up but Konoka didn't move.

"Konoka-chan, we have to leave"

"No," Konoka said without looking at him "I'm staying… I have to stay with my partner"

"Ojousama!" Setsuna turned around with a very angry expression "This is not the time, I told you before… I can't fight with my true strength if you're here"

"Well I won't let you get hurt so badly like that!" Konoka was angry too, she quickly approached to Setsuna and hugged her from behind "I don't want you to die" she said sadly and Setsuna stayed quiet.

"Aww~ isn't that romantic?" the demon asked sarcastically and then used flash step to be right there in front of the couple "You made me sick!" she shouted and attacked them, but Setsuna's fast reflexes blocked her attack making Konoka step back a little "Good, I'm gonna have fun with you for a while" she said and Setsuna smirked.

* * *

How much time has it been? Thirty minutes? An hour? Two hours? The battle was still going; Priscillia's demon and Setsuna were not going to give up yet. They were fighting in the sky, the demon with its bare hands (that were as solid as metal) and Setsuna with her sword Yuunagi. Konoka was in the ground, healing from time to time her lover's minor injuries.

But their battle was going to end soon… Setsuna's vision started to blurred, she was tired of using her true form for too much time. The female demon took this chance to punch her on her stomach making Setsuna hit the ground very hard.

"It's over!" the demon pointed to her and started to fall in order to stab Setsuna's body with her sharp hand.

"Secchan! Wake up! Secchan!" Konoka screamed desperately, she didn't see it but Setsuna smirked "_Thanks for everything Kono-chan"_

"_Adeat"_

_

* * *

_

Three years later…

A tall and beautiful woman of brown hair was heading somewhere with a bunch of flowers, her clothes obviously indicated that she was from royalty. A few minutes later she reached her destination, a gravestone in the middle of the royal cemetery, she carefully placed the flower on it and took out the withered flower that were there before. She then noticed that there was another bunch of fresh flowers there.

"You came this year too, Konoka-chan" a taller blonde man said from behind, his clothes were from royalty too but it looked like they came from different kingdoms.

"I'll always came here Hotaru-kun" Konoka said, after that incident three years ago Hotaru asked her to stop calling him 'Oniisama' "I thought Priscillia would come this year" Konoka said.

"She wasn't feeling so well," Hotaru answered and approached to the gravestone, he saw Konoka's worried face and smiled "it's nothing to worry about, it's just a headache" he said and Konoka sighed. The two cousins stood in front of the gravestone for a while, they were in silence as if they were praying.

"Do you hate her?" Konoka asked

"At first I thought so… but," Hotaru said and looked up to the sky "how could I hate my own nanny?" he said with a sad smile and remembered what happened after the incident.

Almost a week after that certain event in Mahora Kingdom, Miss Rosellia got sick from the guilt she was feeling and… she couldn't make it, even when everyone thought she was a healthy old woman.

"What about Priscillia?" Konoka asked without looking at him

"She's not that kind of person," Hotaru answered in defense of her friend "besides… Miss Rosellia raised her, she was a mother for Priscillia" he said and Konoka smiled. They stayed a few more minutes in silence, until Hotaru turned around to leave.

"I'm going home now," Hotaru announced "if Priscillia doesn't find me when she wakes up, I'll be in troubles" he said and stopped before taking one step forward "by the way, where is you king?" he asked smiling.

"She should be coming by now" Konoka replied and giggled

"Hee… oh, she's here" Hotaru said making Konoka turned around.

A tall person (taller that Konoka but shorter than Hotaru) with loose black hair was standing there with two bunches of flowers in hand. This person was wearing a similar suit like Hotaru's but the colors were the same as Konoka's dress "Sorry for being late," the person said with a soft voice "Kono-chan"

Konoka approached to her 'king' and gave her a kiss on the lips "Don't worry, I had company" the now queen of Mahora said and looked at her cousin.

"Hey there, Setsuna" Hotaru greeted her and Setsuna smiled, they had became very good friends after the incident in Mahora Kingdom three years ago "well… now I have to go, take care both of you" Hotaru said and started to walk "Oh! And happy anniversary!" he said.

"Say hi to Priscillia from me" Setsuna said and Hotaru raised a hand as if saying 'hai!', he then disappeared in the distance leaving the two girls alone. Setsuna approached to Rosellia's grave and placed a bunch of flowers next to the ones that Konoka had left minutes ago.

"And the other one is for…" Konoka said cutely and giggle when Setsuna knelt down and gave it to her.

"For you my love," she said charmingly and then stood up to take Konoka's hands "Happy anniversary, my queen"

"Happy anniversary, my king" Konoka said giggling and then kissed her on the lips, their kisses always felt like the first kiss they'd ever shared, still full of passion and love. After three minutes they pulled apart, they were used to kissing longer but Setsuna had something important to tell Konoka.

"I love you…" Setsuna said pressing her foreheads together "I'll always love you, Kono-chan" she said with tenderness.

Konoka giggled at her charming and loving words, Setsuna had became more opened through time and Konoka loved it "I love you too… my dear Secchan" she said and they shared another kiss.

_And they lived happily ever after…_

_**The End**_

_

* * *

_

**Setsuna: you almost killed me!?**

**Me: no I didn't u.u**

**Setsuna: yes you did!**

**Konoka: mou secchan stop complaining... the good thing is that we enede up together ... as a married couple tee-hee XD**

**Setsuna: *blushes* eehh aah h-h-hai ojousama**

**Asuna: soo~... now that you finished your story, it is time for my revenge!**

**Shiroki: revenge? what did I do to you? O.O**

**Asuna: I can't remember, but I was mad at you... so, Adeat!**

**Shiroki: w-wuah! matte! I... uumm.. I have to write another chapter, remember? Un.n**

**Asuna: damn it ¬¬... fine, I'll kill you after that**

**Shiroki: right u.u... eehh thanks again to those who followed this story until the end ^^... thanks soihoang1994 for te inspiration :p... and many many many thanks _kyuubigunslinger14_, without you this last two chapters would've been non-understandable (?) Un.n... and also! look forward to The Lost Chapter of Destiny :p... there I'll explain what happened after Setsuna summoned her artifac ^^... that will take me long -.-... now I just have 2 hrs per day to use the computer -.-... damned my mother ¬¬... oh anyway, see ya later ^^**


	16. Epilogue: Destiny, The Lost Chapter

**Shiroki: *sigh* I finally finished it -.-U**

**Asuna: hah! you could've done it earlier, you know?**

**Konoka: Asuna! shiroki-chan was studying, she didn't have time to write**

**Setsuna: ojousama is right, I saw her studying these days**

**Shiroki: hai hai... well enough of this, *ehem* first af all I wanna thanks kyuubigunslinger14 for always take the time and edit my stories XD... thaaaaaa~nks XD... *ehem* hai, and also I'd like to thank the reader-tachi-san ^^ and the ones who reviewed: **

** -siari chan: thanks, and don't worry I'll re-write this in spanish so that it'd be easier to read XD**

** -Secchan-Ale: XD thanks...and wich part of Nanoha O.O??? I can't remember anything like that, maybe because I saw nanoha a long time ago U¬¬... hehe anyway, thanks for reviewing**

** -setchan-1995: yeah! I think you always say that XD, and thanks :D... hehe now I'm free from my mom... I think XD**

** -Lance58: I'm glad you liked it, I hope I didn't make you wait too long for the epilogue Un.n**

** -kyuubigunslinger14: hehe THANKS :D (i used mayus because is a big thank XD)... I'm glad you liked last chapter and this too ^^**

** -LoneWolfx03: yeah the fic technically finished with the previous chapter XD... and yeah, that's why I didn't kill Setsuna U¬¬ XD... and yeah (again), no one expect that miss rosellia and priscillia were the bad guys XD... and about fighting scenes, well I tried to write more in the epilogue... but it's more difficult to describe them in english U-.-... hehe, thanks for reviewing XD**

** -setsuna15: haha! finally you created an account here eh? :D good for you and thanks for reviewing**

**Konoka: oh you have almost 100 reviews, impressive ^^**

**Setsuna: yeah, I have to congratulate you **

**Shiroki: it's all thanks to the readers :D (a certain girl who reviewed eeeevery chapter U¬¬...XD)... oh well, let's start with the chapter!**

* * *

**Epilogue: Destiny, The Lost Chapter**

A tall and slender person sighed and leant against the rail of a big and fancy balcony. This person was wearing very elegant clothes which make her look like someone important. Of course, she was King of Mahora Kingdom, Sakurazaki Setsuna.

Setsuna sighed and look around the sight of the town in front of her _"The kingdom has become a quiet place since then…"_ she thought and started to remember certain events that took place 3 years ago in said Kingdom.

She remembered first how she met again with princess and became part of Ala Alba, a big smiled formed in the king's face as she remembered all those times she spent with Konoka in the tree house. But then a certain blond man appeared in her mind and she frowned _"That prince… since he arrived, things got worse…"_ she thought but then sighed and calmed down _"though it wasn't his fault that _that_ happened…"_

_**Flashback**_

_Setsuna's vision started to blurred, she was tired of using her true form for too much time. The female demon took this chance to punch her on her stomach making Setsuna hit the ground very hard._

"_It's over!" the demon pointed to her and started to fall in order to stab Setsuna's body with her sharp hand._

"_Secchan! Wake up! Secchan!" Konoka screamed desperately, she didn't see it but Setsuna smirked "Thanks for everything Kono-chan"_

"_Adeat"_

_A big cloud of smoke appeared from the impact of the female demon against Setsuna "Secchan!" Konoka screamed afraid that Setsuna was… "Eh? What is... that?" Konoka stopped her melancholic thoughts when a white light came from the all the smoke._

"_gah!" Konoka heard a groan of pain coming from the impact place but she couldn't recognize whose voice it was. Suddenly a strong wind made the smoke disappeared, and there she was… Setsuna was standing with a brand new white and epic sword in her hand and pointing to the female demon who was on her knees and panting, the swordswoman's wounds were also healed._

"_heh… nice sword…" the demon said smirking_

"_Surrender and I'll spare your life" Setsuna said with a very serious voice_

"_Okay, okay" the demon said and as soon as Setsuna lowered her sword and let her guard down, the demon smirked "just joking…" she said and quickly ran away from Setuna and headed to where Konoka was "Your are mine!"_

"_Ojousama!" _

_*_cling_*_

"_You… won't… touch…her!" Hotaru said with a sword blocking the demon's attack, but he wasn't strong enough to stop her. The demon didn't reply and with her other hand hit him and sent him farther from them, Konoka tried to move but the demon pointed at her with that fearful hand._

"_Don't think about it, Hime-sama" the female demon said with poison in her voice, she then turned to look at Hotaru who was standing up with difficulty. _

_Setsuna immediately ran in order to attack her princess' aggressor but the female demon easily sensed her intentions and grabbed Konoka by the neck, making Setsuna stop "If I were you I wouldn't move, Setsuna" the demon said with a smirk._

_The tension raised quickly among them, Setsuna was the most worried from the group and blamed herself for what was happening "I must find a way to stop Priscillia's demon" she thought, her first option was to do as the demon says but that was an absolutely no. She then thought in taking Hotaru as a hostage too, but by looking the way the demon had kicked him, it was obvious that she didn't feel the same way as the human Priscillia._

_Setsuna was starting to get desperate and frustrated "_What should I do!? Kuso!_" she cursed herself for being so useless now, but then something unexpected happened._

"_Flet Une Vente! Flans Saltatio Pulverea!" The voice of the captured princess casted and a powerful wind helped her to release herself from the demon's grip, the bad thing was that now, said demon, was very pissed off._

"_You dammed princess!" The demon shouted and quickly charged against a defenseless Konoka, the female demon stabbed her sword-like arm through… Hotaru's body! "What-!?" the female demon was surprised that she never sensed him coming._

"_I told you… you won't… touch… her" Hotaru said and after coughing some blood he collapsed and fell to the ground, Konoka quickly managed to catch him and stained her clothes with his blood._

"_Oniisama! Oniisama!" Konoka called desperately with tears in her eyes_

"_Hm, stupid princess, this is your fault for being careless" the demon said glaring at Konoka who was affected and shocked by her words, the demon was right, if she hadn't act so suddenly then Hotaru wouldn't be hurt "if you had just accepted being his wife we wouldn't have make any move" the demon added with a smirk. She could've continued tormenting Konoka but Setsuna attacked her, however the female demon easily dodged her attack._

"_Ojousama, don't pay attention to her" Setsuna said, she stood between the demon and the two cousins pointing her sword at the female demon. _

_Priscillia's demon didn't say anything else, she looked bothered, Setsuna's look bothered her. Without saying a word she turned around and disappeared using flash step "Wait!" Setsuna was about to chase after her but she heard Konoka sobbing and turned around._

"_I'm… okay, don't… worry" Hotaru said panting and trying to stand up_

"_Oniisama! You must not move!" Konoka said and tried to stop him_

"_No… I must… stop her… this was… because of me…" Hotaru said and finally stood up "I'll-" he couldn't finish his sentence because he suddenly felt a strong pain in his wounded body. Immediately, Konoka helped him "Konoka-chan… you should return… to the palace"_

"_No! I have to heal you now!" _

"_We can't waste time!"_

"_Hotaru-sama is right" Setsuna suddenly said interrupting the cousins discussion, Konoka looked at her in awe "we must not waste time… that's why…" Setsuna approach to Hotaru and punched him lightly making him faint and fell to her arms._

"_Secchan! What did you do!?" Konoka shouted as Setsuna made her wings disappear_

"_Don't worry, I only used my ki to put him to sleep" Setsuna explained calmly and then turned around "you must heal him now, I'm going to chase that demon" her voice was very serious._

"_I'll catch up as soon as I'm done here" Konoka added but Setsuna immediately rejected that_

"_No! I don't want you there!" Setsuna shouted and scared Konoka, the swordswoman then realized Konoka's hurt expression and sighed "I'm sorry" she said and approached to Konoka "I told you, it's difficult to fight when you're there" Setsuna said and gently took Konoka's hands._

"_But… I want to help you" Konoka's tears started to flow again, she was going to add something else but Setsuna quickly silenced her with a kiss on the lips._

"_Don't let the demon's words depress you" Setsuna said after pulling away, and then took some steps backwards_

"_Secchan…" _

"_If I don't hurry, her trail will disappear" Setsuna said and turned around, she was ready to go "heal him and then go back to the palace…please" she said and then used flash step_

_

* * *

  
_

"There you are, secchan!" the lovely voice of the queen of Mahora Kingdom, Konoe Konoka, said as she approached to her beloved.

"Kono-chan, I thought you were still sleeping" Setsuna said and turned around to hug her wife

"I was, but you weren't there and…" Konoka said with a husky voice and lean in, her lips brushed against Setsuna's lips, the swordswoman couldn't help herself and passionately kissed her Kono-chan "I needed my good morning kiss" Konoka said with a wink after pulling away.

"So, tell me secchan, what were you doing here all alone?" Konoka asked with that childish and innocent tone that Setsuna loved

"Just… thinking about the past" Setsuna said and looked at the landscape of their kingdom

"_The past?"_ Konoka thought "You mean about Hotaru-kun and Priscillia-chan?" she asked and Setsuna nodded, Konoka didn't asked anything else since that was a hard time for Setsuna and herself. But there was still something she really wanted to know "Ne secchan," she called and the now king looked at her "you haven't told me what happened at your fight against demon Priscillia-chan" she said with a pout

"Do you really wanna know? Remember that you almost fainted when we returned" Setsuna said chuckling, making that Konoka pouted even more

"Mou… tell me! I wanna know everything about you" she said this last part a bit of seriousness as she hugged Setsuna "we are married now, you know?" she added making Setsuna blush. Even when they were already a happy married couple, Setsuna couldn't help but blush sometimes.

"Ok, Kono-chan, I'll tell you"

* * *

_Setsuna ran through the forest, she was getting near the demon, Setsuna could feel it._

"_It took you some time, huh" The female demon said when Setsuna reached her position, it was the same place where Setsuna and Priscillia spent some time while camping with their friends "So… Let's finish this" she said and transformed her right arm into a sword._

_Setsuna was ready with her new sword in hand "_I must finish her now_"_

"_Aaah!!" both females shouted and charged against the other. At first, the female demon took control of their battle, launching one attack after another, the only thing that Setsuna could do was to block and dodge._

_When Setsuna tried to dodge one of her attacks, she didn't move quickly enough and Priscillia's sword caused her a small cut in Setsuna's arm. The shinmeiryuu swordswoman decided to distance herself from the demon._

"Kuso! It burns!_" Setsuna thought and put her hand on the small cut in her arm_

"_You should know it… we, demons, have a special toxin that when it comes in contact with magic… well, causes a dangerous and painful effect" the female demon said as she enjoyed Setsuna's pain, she then use this opportunity to attack._

_The demon's movements were so fast that Setsuna didn't have the time to react and she was punched in the abdomen and hit a tree "_No… I can't… lose here!_" Setsuna thought and stood up quickly "Shinmeiryuu Ougi: Hyakkaryouran!" she attacked but demon Priscillia quickly blocked it, though she did took damage from it._

_Their battle continued with ferocious attacks from both females, Setsuna and Priscillia got themselves pretty injured to continue with their battle now, but they didn't care. _

_Setsuna was aware of how much damage she had taken and how long she could resist, so she tried to hide herself in the woods and then think on a strategy to defeat her enemy. But once she ran to the woods, Priscillia quickly caught her "It's over!" the demon said and was about to pierced through Setsuna's body with her sword-hand but…_

"_Sagitta Magica Aer Capturae!" a very familiar voice casted and captured the female demon and saved Setsuna from dying_

"What the-?!" _The demon shouted in her mind and then saw the culprit of this "_Kuso! That girl_" she thought as she saw the human Priscillia help Setsuna "_hm, this can be an advantage for me_" _

"_Setsuna-san! Are you ok?" Priscillia said and helped Setsuna to stand up_

"_Priscillia-san… wait, what are you doing here?! It's dangerous!" Setsuna quickly said as soon as she recovered her balance "that demon can take control of-" Setsuna was cut off by Priscillia when she placed a hand on Setsuna's mouth_

"_It's okay, I have a plan" the maid replied and whispered the plan_

"_Hey! Are you done or what?" the female demon interrupted, she had already freed herself from the wind ropes that tied her up. The demon didn't wait for an answer and launched against them, Setsuna quickly stood in front of Priscillia and blocked her attack._

_Setsuna then started to attack ferociously and the demon easily dodged and blocked all of her attacks, but luckly for Setsuna, she saw an opening and kicked the demon sending her flying to the air. Setsuna quickly summoned her wings and flew to catch her._

_But demon recovered consciousness before Setsuna could even touch her "_What are they planning?"_ the demon asked herself as she saw Priscillia casting a spell in the ground, the female demon was so concentrated in Priscillia that didn't realize that Setsuna was behind her._

"_Shinmeiryuu Ougi!" Setsuna started, the female demon looked in troubles but…_

"_Heh, just joking" the demons smirked and disappeared leaving a very shocked Setsuna_

"Where is she?"_ Setsuna asked herself and tried to locate her using Ki _"Oh no!" _She shouted in her mind when she managed to find her, Setsuna quickly headed to where Priscillia was casting a spell._

"_Die!" the female demon appeared in front of her human form and raised her sword-hand but what she slashed wasn't Priscillia's body._

"_Guh…" Setsuna had avoided that Priscillia got hurt by using her own body as a shield, the demon's sword opened a huge and dangerous injure in Setsuna's left shoulder "Take this!" Setsuna said and kicked her away from them "Priscillia now!"_

"_Hai!" Priscillia said and a weird circle appeared on the ground under the demon_

"_What?!" The demon said and tried to move, but apparently the circle was a seal and she couldn't free from it_

"_Hexagramma et Pentagramma, Malos Spiritus Sigillent! Lagena Signatoria!" Priscillia casted the sealing spell on her demon form and managed to seal her in a scroll, as the demon was being sealed she let out a fearful growl._

"_We… did it" Priscillia said and fell onto her knees, she was good in magic but that spell used all of her powers besides without her inner demon it made it more difficult "ah… S-setsuna-san!" she shouted and caught her hurt friend who then fainted._

_

* * *

  
_

"And the next thing I remember is you hugging me and crying" Setsuna said with a smirk and Konoka pouted

"I was worried about you, you were unconscious for three days!" Konoka said and looked away. Setsuna gave her a warm smile and hugged her beloved wife.

"Gomen" she whispered with a gentle voice that made Konoka smile

"It's ok" Konoka said and rest her head in Setsuna's warm chest.

The couple saw the landscape in silence, enjoying the warm of each other, until Konoka pulled away from the embrace and distance a little from Setsuna who looked at her confused "Ne secchan, remember when we told oji-chan about us?" Konoka asked with a smile

"The first time or the second?" Setsuna asked

"Hehe the second" Konoka replied

* * *

_Three days had pasted since Priscillia and Setsuna sealed the inner demon of Priscillia. Now two bigger problems arose because of this; the first one, what to do with the culprits, Priscillia and Miss Rosellia? Since they were from the kingdom of Karxa'ja, Hotaru wanted to take them there and then judge them. But they broke Mahora's law, so the dilemma was... which law should be applied? _

_That was one, but the second big problem was... is the princess marrying or not? Setsuna and Konoka never really finished explaining their relationship to Konoka's grandfather. And now with all the stress of the past few days, they doubted that the old Konoemon would be in a good mood. _

_Setsuna sighed, she was at the healing room and just woke up from her three days sleep "_I guess we have no choice_" she thought "_If we don't tell him this now, later would be impossible_" _

"_Secchan, I'm back" Konoka entered to the room and discreetly locked the door so that no one would interrupted them "How are you feeling?"_

"_Worried" Setsuna answered without thinking _

"_You mean about Oji-chan?" Konoka asked and Setsuna nodded, the healer smiled at her and hugged her tightly _

"_K-Kono-chan?" Setsuna asked with a blush on her face_

"_Sshh… it's not healthy to worry right after you wake up," Konoka said with a husky voice that made Setsuna blush even more "I'll make all your worried go away" the princess said and started kissing slowly Setsuna's neck._

"_W-w-wait, k-k-kono-chan… w-we mu-must not-"_

"_Hime-sama, Sakurazaki-dono, the king is calling you" a guard said from outside and saved Setsuna from nose bleeding _

"_Mou… why did he have to interrupt" Konoka whispered lowly so that only Setsuna could hear her "Hai! We'll go right away!" Konoka then answered lively even when she was still cursing the guard._

_

* * *

  
_

"_Hi, daddy!" Konoka greeted him with a smile as she and Setsuna entered to his office, Eishun greeted both girls with a smile too._

"_Oh hi darling, Setsuna-kun are you okay already?" Esihun asked and Setsuna nervously nodded "I'm glad…so, the reason I called you here-" The king started but loud noises and shouts coming from the room next door interrupt him_

"_W-Who's there?" Konoka asked to her father_

"_Uum… well…" Eishun tried to answered but before he could speak, the door opened and a certain prince went out of the room. He looked like he had been strongly scolded "Oh! Hotaru-kun, how did it go?" Esihun asked nervously_

"_He doesn't want to accept it" Hotaru answered and sighed in defeat, he then noticed that his two friends were also there "Oh! Konoka-chan!" Hotaru said with a smile, he then turned and also smiled at Setsuna "Good to see you awake, Sakurazaki"_

"_Ne Oniisama, what happened there?" Konoka asked in fear pointing at the, now closed, room_

"_Uumm well…" Hotaru hesitated but he then explained everything. Konoemon had called him early to talk about the whole marriage thing, the old king tried to encourage him to fight for Konoka. But Hotaru was aware of Konoka's feeling for Setsuna, and that won't ever changed besides he was starting to feel something more for her loyal maid and friend Priscillia. _

_The prince rejected that offer, and that was when the shouts started._

"_And now he wants to talk to you" Hotaru said, both girls were scared now and gulped when they heard the voice of the old Konoe saying 'you can come in now'_

"_O-Oji-chan?" Konoka called nervously and both girls entered, Setsuna politely bowed to him._

"_Come in, come in, I won't bite… yet" Konoemon joked but it made that both girls shivered in fear "Now… let's continue that chat with we're having before that demon appeared 3 days ago" he said with a calm voice and then looked at Setsuna who bravely took one step forward._

"_Hai, sir!" Setsuna said firmly but then she started to get nervous because of the look Konoemon was giving to her, Setsuna tried to avoid look at him but it was impossible. She sighed to calm herself and then said "Sir, I love your granddaughter with all my heart, I'll do anything for her even if it cost my life!" Setsuna said with a very determined voice, Konoka was moved by her words but Konoemon's expression was still neutral._

"_Also… I'd like to spend the rest of my life with her," Setsuna said and looked warmly at Konoka, the swordswoman gently took the princess' hands making her blush, Setsuna then looked at Konoemon without letting go of Konoka's hand and said "sir, I want to ask for Konoka's hand in marriage" she firmly said making Konoka blush as much as she could_

_The old king sighed and stood up from his chair, he then turned around and looked through the window so that his back was facing both girls "You can leave now" he said without looking at them, Setsuna was about to say something to him but Konoka grabbed her arm and shook her head as if saying 'don't or it will be worse'_

_

* * *

  
_

"You know, dad told me that something like that happened to him when he and my mother were… dating" Konoka said and giggled

Setsuna sighed, she didn't really like to remember what happened back there in Konoemon's office "I can't believe he really took 5 days to consider it!" Setsuna said making Konoka laugh, the princess then caught her lover's lips with her own

"But he did accept us, didn't he?" Konoka said after pulling away and Setsuna nodded. The swordswoman then pulled her wife into another kiss, a more passionate kiss. After 5 minutes of an intense tongues' battle, Konoka pulled away blushing and looked at her, also blushing, lover "Hey… now that I really think about it… you never really asked me to marry you"

"Eh? But I asked you grandfather-"

"You asked him, but never asked me…" Konoka said playfully with her tongue out "you have to ask me or we won't be properly married" the princess added and Setsuna sighed

"As you wish my queen" Setsuna said, she then took Konoka's hand and, instead of kneeling down as Konoka thought she would do, she spread her wings and flew taking Konoka with her. Setsuna took her to the outskirts of the Kingdom and landed in a huge tree called The World Tree.

"Woah! It's so beautiful!" Konoka said and released herself from Setsuna's grip as she looked at the huge landscape of her kingdom and the big castle, she then felt a warm hand took hers and turned around only to see Setsuna kneeling down and looking lovely at her. Konoka felt her heart skipped one or two beats and her cheeks were burning, she was surprise of herself… after all these years with her beloved Secchan, the swordswoman still had the power to make her feel like they were still dating each other.

"Will you, Konoe Konoka," Setsuna started and paused for a brief moment as if thinking on something "re-marry me?" Setsuna finally asked with a big smile

"Hehe, of course secchan!" Konoka said and tackled Setsuna making her lose her balance and fall backwards with Konoka on top of her, the princess took this chance to kiss her secchan and take control of the kiss (which last 5 minutes and 45 seconds), she then pulled apart to catch some air.

"I love you Kono-chan" Setsuna said and hugged her so that Konoka rested her head on Setsuna's chest.

"I love you too secchan"

* * *

**Shiroki: *sigh* and done! :D... was it confusing? U-.-... because when i was writing-**

**Asuna: hai hai, it was confusing now let us speak **

**Shiroki: T_T**

**Asuna: so! main couple, do you like shiroki's story? XD**

**Konoka: Hai!!! (Setsuna: m-m-main c-c-couple!? O.O) it was really thrilling, and I know I should've say this before but I never expected that Mis Rosellia was the Big Boss o.O**

**Asuna: :P what about you Setsuna-san? *smirks***

**Setsuna: eh ah aaa..w-well i-it was a good story... *blush***

**Hotaru: haha! just admit it Sakurazaki! You love it because you and Konoka-chan- *Setsuna punches him***

**Setsuna: urusei damned prince ¬¬**

**Priscillia: H-Hotaru-sama!**

**Hotaru: hehe I'm ok, I'm ok Un.n**

**Asuna: so! now that two arrived, tell us what do you think? :D**

**Hotaru: nice story! though I would have like to appear and do more in the story T_T... but you know what I liked more?**

**Priscillia: what was it Hotaru-sama?**

**Hotaru: *many roses at the back* I finally realized my feeling for my true love... Pri-!!!**

**Asuna: And we running out of time! =D **

**Hotaru: what!? but but...**

**Asuna: now you two can go *push them both out of the room* ... phew, I did it on time XD**

**Setsuna: Asuna-san, why did you do that?**

**Asuna: oh it was for Priscillia-chan's sake XD.. ssoo... where were we? oh yeah! Setsuna-san's opinion!**

**Setsuna: e-eeh!? b-but I've already-!**

**Konoka: secchan didn't like it? ... is it because we are married and the end? *tears***

**Setsuna: chi-chi-chigau! *whispers* t-that was the best part... *blushing***

**Konoka: what did you say?**

**Setsuna: n-nothing! *blush***

**Konoka: you did say something, what was it? Tell me!**

**Setsuna: I didn't say anything *runs and Konoka follows her***

**Asuna: and I'm left behind again U-.-**

**Negi: uumm A-Asuna-san, I'm here too**

**Asuna: *ignores him* Oh well I guess this is the end, thanks everyone for reading, the author is... where is the author? O.O**

**Negi: I think she was running away from her friend**

**Asuna: *ignores him* damn, where did the brat go? ... U¬¬ ... oh well, I guess I gotta go too... see you guys! and thanks for reading Destiny *bows* *leaves***

**Negi: A-Asuna-san! don't ignore me! *follows her***

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this story, write now I'm working on a new KonoSetsu :P... all thanks to setsuna15 who gave the idea XD... eeehhmmm and that would be the last story I'll write in english for a while, I want to finish some stories in spanish, so... XDD... but don't worry I have a lo~t of ideas XD... so, thanks again for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it ^^**


End file.
